Our Act
by Reincarnations
Summary: Summer vacation. Audrey and Gil are together with only three friends knowing. Once Audrey's senior year begins, she discovers something that takes her relationship with Gil to a new level. When Audrey is forced to return home for a week, her family finds out about her relationship. Audrey reveals a secret, but Queen Leah offers an inhuman solution, causing Audrey to run away.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea randomly popped into my mind when I was touring a house that kind of reminded me of a cabin. I know that's strange, but that will tie into this story eventually. I figured since all of you liked 'A Princess's Punishment', you would like 'Our Act'.**

**You'll understand why it's called that as the story progresses.**

**Now I have a few ideas for this story, but they will **_**NOT**_** go with the third movie. Those events will not take place in this story, even though we have only seen the trailers. The only thing I incorporated from the 'Mystery Trailer' was Audrey's new hair style/color, but you'll see why I did eventually.**

**Anyways, be sure to review on what you think about this story. It took me a bit to actually type this first chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Audrey couldn't believe how _handsome_ the new kid from the Isle was. He had impressive muscles for his age, blondish-brown hair that rested just above his shoulder, and chocolate brown eyes that Audrey could stare at forever—not that she was at the moment. He wore a brown short-sleeved buttoned up shirt, dark blue jeans, and worn-out brown boots that made him even more ruggedly handsome. He couldn't be no more than seventeen, or maybe slightly younger.

Let's take one-step back to explain a few things.

It was the beginning of summer vacation, but also the start of summer school for those who needed it. Students have the choice of staying on campus during the summer instead of actually going home if they so wish. Some students don't get along with their parents so they prefer staying away from them as long as possible.

That's why Audrey was staying at Auradon Prep for the third summer in a row. It's not her parents that she doesn't get along with! It's actually her grandparents on her mother's side. Her grandfather refuses to speak to her unless absolutely necessary. Her grandmother ridicules Audrey on every little thing she needs to change about herself, except in front of the cameras and paparazzi, of course. In front of them, Audrey has to call her grandmother 'Grammy' and act like the perfect family—

Though they never were.

Ben was the only person she told about her family dilemma. They originally became a couple to help Audrey keep up her Act of being the perfect princess to not disappoint her grandparents. She never felt any romantic feelings for Ben and he never felt anything for her. They were both fine with that. When Ben pronounced his love for Mal all over the news, Audrey acted quick by saying Chad Charming—a spoiled prince and son of a famous royal couple—was her new boyfriend, yet she felt nothing for him either, eventually dumping him a few weeks into their relationship. Being with him was almost as worse as being alone with her grandparents.

Each summer, Ben offers Audrey a room at his parent's place so she doesn't have to return to her home kingdom. Each time, Audrey denies the offer and stays in her dorm room on the Auradon Prep campus. She would spend her days practicing for cheer, walking around the campus, helping the summer school teachers with whatever they needed, or hiding out in her secret place.

The day before—Thursday, Ben approached Audrey asking for her help. Three new students from the Isle would be joining Auradon Prep and would take a couple of the summer courses. Although Ben knew about her old distaste for the Isle—Audrey argued it was part of her act—he asked if she would help to lead them around campus and to essentially keep an eye of them for the summer. Him, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos planned on touring most of the kingdoms in Auradon for the summer since the four VKs have only been to the Isle and Auradon Prep. Audrey didn't mind since it would give her something else to do for the summer.

Ben took Audrey on a quick tour of where the new students would be staying. The two boys would be staying just next door from Carlos and Jay, so when the new school year started, they could go to them for anything they needed. The girl would be staying just next door to Audrey in the single bed dorms. Those were usually designated for other princesses, like Audrey, but Ben figured the girl would need her privacy since no one would willingly share a room with her.

Ben explained how each of them would be given a new phone that was already programmed with a list of contacts for emergencies or to ask questions. Audrey's number would be at the top since they would be seeing her more. Honestly, Ben is hoping the trio will trust Audrey since they didn't get along with him or the original VKs. Audrey believed she was fully prepared for whatever would happen when introduced to the trio.

She was sadly mistaken.

Friday afternoon, Audrey arrived just a few minutes before the newbies would arrive. She was supposed to help Ben and Mal lead the trio around Auradon Prep. Ben thought if Audrey was there for the tour, the trio would befriend her quicker. When the limo pulled up and parked in front of the entrance, Audrey mentally prepared herself for who would be exiting out of the vehicle and how they would treat her.

She never expected to have her breath taken away by the youngest of the group, though he was certainly _not_ the smallest. The 'smallest' was a dark-skinned girl with long turquoise hair, which was quite unusual. Then again, Audrey did recently dye her hair a platinum blonde with light pink and baby blue highlights. For a short while, some of the students bullied her, claiming she was just trying to mimic Mal. They only stopped pestering her because of Ben, who knew the real reason behind her changed hair color.

Anyways, the girl was about a head shorter than the boy that climbed out of the limousine next. He had short unruly black hair that look like he hadn't combed it that morning and wore eyeliner around his eyes, like he was trying to seem tougher than he really was. He stood next to the girl like he was her personal bodyguard.

When the handsome teen came out last, Audrey's heart started beating faster than normally possible. Her mouth hanged open slightly as she gave the teen a once-over. The unnamed teen caught Audrey in the deed when they met each other's gaze. A feint blush appeared on Audrey's cheek as she quickly adverted her attention. However, from the corner of her eye, Audrey could see the teen give her a small smile before turning his attention to Ben.

"Welcome to Auradon," Ben announced to the three new arrivals, his attitude somewhat tense yet trying to maintain a chipper personality. "I'm glad you've finally decided to accept our invitation to join our school."

The girl crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Better than being on the Isle."

"Well," Ben began as he clasped his hands together, "before we start the tour, Mal and I wanted to introduce you to Princess Audrey—"

"Just Audrey," Audrey interrupted without a second thought. Mal stared at her in surprise, so she quickly explained, "If you want me to befriend them, might as well start with them not having to address me in such a formal way."

Ben merely nodded as he introduced the trio, "Audrey, this is Uma, Harry, and Gil."

Huh. So, his name is _Gil_. An interesting name for someone so handsome as him. It almost didn't fit. She expected a name more unique than that.

"Audrey will be helping you around campus while Mal, her three friends, and I are gone for the summer," Ben continued smoothly. "If you have any questions or need anything, you can go to her."

Uma scoffed. "Are you serious?" She interrogated rhetorically as she gestured to Audrey with her chin. "You expect us to go to that spoiled princess, who copied Mal's Auradon hairstyle, for help? Why is she even here? Shouldn't she be with her family in whatever kingdom they originated?"

"This is the third summer I will spend at Auradon Prep," Audrey defended herself, "so I can stay away from my grandparents. I dyed my hair to anger them,which I always attempt. I love my hair, even more so since my grandparents hate it."

"They do?" Mal questioned curiously. "I thought your grandmother liked your hair."

"She said that for the cameras, like always." Audrey insisted with a sad sigh. "When she got me alone, she scolded me for who knows how long, claiming it was the ugliest thing she has ever seen."

"Audrey," Ben chided. When the princess adjusted her gaze slightly to look at him, Ben gave her a stern look. "You're Act," he reminded softly.

Audrey merely shrugged. "It's my summer vacation too," she retorted. "I'm allowed to slip up now, especially since I don't have to worry about my horrible grandparents."

"I like your hair," Gil complimented sweetly. "It's very pretty."

Audrey hesitated before nodding as a way to say 'thank you' while Uma lightly slapped his arm for saying such a thing. His voice made Audrey swoon, but she discovered something about him with those two sentences.

He has an Act too.

"Audrey is the daughter of Aurora and Philip," Ben enlightened, mainly in an attempt to change the subject, "making her the granddaughter of Queen Leah and King Stefan."

Uma raised an eyebrow. "You're the granddaughter of a famous royal couple, yet you try to rebel against them?" When Audrey nodded in confirmation, Uma held her arm out to fist bump the princess, to which she complied. "You've got my respect, for now."

With that small bond formed, the tour began with Ben giving a small speech about Auradon Prep. "Although normal classes are over," he revealed, "you will be attending a couple summer courses."

"One of them is Remedial Goodness," Mal intervened before any of them could argue or complain. "I hated that class during my first semester, just like Jay, Evie, and Carlos. This way you will only have to take the class for about two or three months instead of five. None of you will have to worry about taking it your senior year."

"However," Ben interjected, stopping in front of his father's statue to face the group, "Gil, you will be taking a test on Monday to determine your grade level while Uma and Harry will start their summer classes. With your age, you are supposed to be a junior, but you may test lower."

Audrey looked back and forth at the two groups. The trio nodded in understanding while Mal didn't seem phased by the conversation, so Audrey decided to speak up. "You didn't tell me anything about Gil's test," she commented. "Why does he even have to take one?"

"Gil's never been to school," Uma informed harshly, almost like she wanted to start a fight. "His father didn't want him in the same school as his older brothers and he couldn't afford tuition for the private school. Not that it's any of your business, _Princess._"

Audrey flinched at her 'official' title being announced so harshly. She already assumed they would act such a way to her because of Ben's coronation and Family Day. Audrey never thought someone could resent her title more than her.

"Uma," Mal chided like she was scolding a child. "Try not to be so rude to her. Audrey didn't know there was a private school on the Isle. I doubt any Auradonians knew."

The sea witch scoffed before turning her head stubbornly. Ben sighed in slight annoyance before promising Audrey, "I'll tell you more about where you need to take Gil later. For now, we'll continue the tour."

And continue the tour they did. There were a couple things that made Audrey's heart skip a beat. First when they were entering the building, Mal and Ben went first while Uma and Harry barged in front of Audrey, even going so far as trying to close the door in her face. Audrey instinctively tried to catch the door, but at the same time Gil grabbed for it too. Their hands brushed up against one another causing a sort of tingle to spread across Audrey's hand. They locked eyes, causing the princess to blush yet again and hurry inside, not knowing Gil was smiling behind her back.

The second time Ben had been explaining the rules about the dorms and curfew when Audrey felt something looking at her. She turned her head slightly, locking eyes with Gil for the third time that day. This time a blush crept up his cheek as he focused back on Ben. That gave Audrey a little hope that maybe, just maybe, he was infatuated with her too.

The tour ended after the group ate dinner together. Ben led Gil and Harry to their new room while Audrey and Mal led Uma to hers. Uma grumbled about being so close to the princess, but didn't complain long since she fell asleep as soon as she touched the mattress.

Audrey entered her bedroom with Mal following close behind her. Mal calmly closed the door behind her before sighing softly. "Ben told me," she revealed almost sympathetically, "about your grandparents."

Audrey sat on the edge of her bed, eyeing her skeptically. "How much?"

"Just that your grandfather doesn't speak to you and how your grandmother treats you behind the cameras, and how you two were only together to appease them."

Audrey shook her head in relief. She should have known better. There's no way Ben would tell his significant other anything too personal without her permission.

"You're more than welcome to join us on the tour of the kingdom," Mal offered kindly. "It would be better than staying by yourself this summer."

Audrey chuckled at the offer. "No thanks," she denied with a small smile. "This is the only time that I get a break from the cameras and from having to act so much like a perfect princess. I appreciate the offer, really, but the paparazzi's attention will be all on you, something that I try avoiding every summer. I finally get some peace, even if it's only for two months."

She sighed. "Though I do want to apologize," Audrey continued, "for how I treated you when you first came to Auradon. That was no way for me to behave and I'm sorry for it."

Mal smirked. "What happened to not acting like a perfect princess?" She teased good-naturedly. "That sounds exactly like what one of them would say."

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully. "Have fun on your kingdom tour," she insisted before joking, "Maybe Jay will finally find the courage to ask Lonnie out on a date when you return."

Mal laugh gleefully. It seemed like everyone knew about Jay's crush on Lonnie. Even Lonnie knew, but neither have done anything about it.

"Who knows?" Mal wondered with a smile. "Maybe_ you_ will have a new boyfriend before the summer ends."

Audrey groaned, falling back on her bed. "_Please_ don't play matchmaker," she begged, turning her head to look at Mal properly. "Ben's been texting me nonstop ever since we separated today. He thinks Gil and I would make the perfect couple."

"We could go on double dates!" Mal exclaimed, essentially agreeing with her boyfriend. "It would be so much fun."

Audrey huffed in exaggeration. "That's _if_ we even date," she argued. "By how today went, I doubt Uma will let Gil around me unless absolutely necessary."

**-0-0-0-**

Although she had been told about how loyal Gil was to his pirate captain, Audrey was quite surprised when she received a text from him just a few minutes pass curfew, asking if she was still awake. They exchanged a few more texts which resulted in them meeting in the rose garden outside the dorm building.

Together, they casually strolled together in the moonlight with no one watching them. They were completely alone, just like Audrey and Gil both secretly hoped. However, Audrey did feel slightly uncomfortable because of the clothing she wore. She didn't have enough time to change out of her pink silk tank-top with matching shorts before meeting Gil, so she slipped on a floral kimono robe to cover herself more and a pair of flats for the heck of it. Gil certainly couldn't keep his eyes off her. He merely wore the outfit he had on that day.

"Will we get in trouble for being out here so late?" Gil interrogated. "I mean, Ben stressed about curfew more than once."

Audrey shrugged carelessly. "The teachers are more lenient during the summer," she claimed, "mainly because there's less of them and not that many students to worry about. The first summer I stayed here, they let me stay out pass curfew because they simply didn't care, as long as I didn't tell the other students."

"Why do you stay here?" Gil questioned as they came to a stop at the center of the garden. "Not that I'm trying to get into your personal business, but I just don't understand why you don't want to spend more time with your family."

"And I don't understand why you suddenly dropped your Act," Audrey retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Explain that to me and I'll answer you."

Gil gaped at her, but quickly composed himself, claiming, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Gil," Audrey began in almost disbelief, "when you talked during the tour, you spoke like a young child. Less than ten seconds ago you spoke like an intelligent teenager. You can't tell me there's not a reason for that."

Gil sighed, knowing he was caught. "On the Isle, people assumed I was a brainless oaf because my father is Gaston," he revealed. "In reality, I am much smarter than any of them realized. I didn't attend the public high school because my older brothers went there and my father believed they were a bad influence for me. He fully believed I didn't deserve to be on the Isle because of how kind I act toward others and he didn't want my brothers to taint me. It's true he couldn't afford the private school's tuition, so he grabbed every textbook he could find on the shipments from Auradon. Only Uma and Harry know about that, so I act unintelligent to keep anyone from knowing the good deed my father did for me."

"Your turn," Gil insisted. "Why do you stay at Auradon Prep instead of your home kingdom?"

"Because if I go home, I have to see my grandparents," Audrey answered without a second thought. "They've hated me since the day I was born. They were both hoping for a grandson, not a granddaughter. They hide their disdain for me when the cameras are on us. Behind the cameras, they verbally abuse me, but a couple times it became physical. My mother always takes their side while my father is always on mine. Besides, I can't stand to look at my grandfather because I firmly believe he's a villain."

The declaration surprised Gil. "What do you mean he's a villain?"

"I can't say," Audrey denied with a soft sigh. "I only know the truth because my father told me and he made me swear not to say anything unless absolutely necessary."

Gil shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe someone as beautiful as you has so many secrets."

"My secrets are what make me dangerous." She hesitated before taking a cautious step forward. "Do you want me to share one with you? It comes with a small price."

Gil actually chuckled at the question. "I'm sure the price will be worth it," he assumed. "I'd love to know a secret of yours."

"Good." Audrey stepped forward again, resting a hand on his arm and gazing intently into his eyes. "Because I think I'm in love with you."

The corner of Gil's lip tugged upward into a smile. "Good," he commented just the same way as the princess did. "Because _I _think I'm in love with you too."

Audrey smiled. "Does that mean we're a couple now?"

"As long as we keep it a secret for a short while," Gil reasoned. "I don't want the paparazzi to hound you for suddenly dating the new student from the Isle."

She nodded in agreement. "I think the only thing left to do is seal the deal with a kiss."

Although she had just been joking, Gil placed a hand on her cheek and leaned down to press his lips gently against hers. Audrey completely melted into the kiss, sighing contently as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Their summer vacation was about to get a _lot_ more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for favoriting, following, and reviewing this story! I know this couple isn't cannon, but I have a strong feeling they will get together or show some interest in one another in the third movie. If not, then I will be very disappointed.**

**So, in the middle of this I came up with another idea for a GilxAudrey story, but it will be a little darker. I may end up typing in between chapters for this story, but we will see. I may not type it at all.**

**Anyways, be sure to leave a review on what you think about the story. It's going to get a lot more interesting a couple chapters from now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Early the next morning, Audrey awoke with a smile on her face from having the best dream she has ever had. It was nothing too big or extravagant. It was quite simple, really. The dream took place a few years in the future, where Audrey and Gil were walking through a garden, laughing and carrying on with their young daughter.

Yeah, she was thinking way ahead with their relationship since they've only been together for a few short hours.

But she didn't care.

With a happy sigh, Audrey dressed for the day and strolled through the vacant campus. It was far too early for anyone else to be up so it gave her a chance to enjoy the peaceful morning.

With that said, she didn't expect to bump into Ben close to the campus entrance.

"Someone's an early bird," Audrey teased kiddingly. "I thought you sleep in on vacations?"

"I do, but we're leaving for the tour within an hour," Ben explained as the two began walking together. "I have to go make sure Jay and Carlos are getting ready and help Mal and Evie carry their luggage."

"Hopefully they didn't pack too much, or else you'll be having back problems."

Ben raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Audrey was much more friendlier than she usually was during summer vacation, and it was only the second day.

"You seem more chipper than usual." Ben commented slowly. "Did something happen last night?"

A smile tugged onto Audrey's face. "I have a boyfriend," she revealed giddily. "Last night, we snuck out past curfew and strolled through the rose garden. He told me about his Act and I told him about mine."

Ben shook his head in amusement. "I'm going to guess your mystery boyfriend is Gil," he assumed, "since he has an Act. I guess my meddling paid off."

Audrey laughed gleefully. "Your meddling did nothing," she denied. "He texted me first."

"But I was the one that got him the phone in the first place," Ben argued good-naturedly. When she didn't say anything—proving Ben had won the argument—he wondered, "So are you public or private?"

"Private for now," Audrey answered without a second thought. "Gil doesn't want the paparazzi to berate me for being with him after only a day of knowing each other. I convinced him to let me tell you, since you were trying to get me to ask him out."

"But what about Uma and Harry?" Ben pointed out. "He's loyal to them. Gil will want to tell them eventually."

"And we will," Audrey promised. "It may be a couple days to a couple weeks."

**-0-0-0-**

One month.

That's how long it took before Uma and Harry accidentally discovered Gil and Audrey were dating in secret.

During that month, it seemed like Audrey was falling in love with Gil over and over again every single day. Early in the mornings, Gil would sneak into Audrey's dorm for a few moments to kiss her good morning before heading back to his dorm room before Harry woke up. Ten minutes later, Audrey would leave her room to conveniently bump into Gil and Harry on their way to Uma's room.

In the afternoons, Audrey had a new excuse each time she interrupted Gil's class. She purposely walked past him, where each time Gil would slip a note into her hand or pocket. Once out in the hallway, Audrey would unfold the paper and sigh contently at the message. The messages usually ranged from '_Beautiful_' to '_I love you_', most usually the latter.

At night, Audrey would wait a few minutes past curfew before she slips out of her room and head toward the rose garden. Poor Gil has to wait for Harry to fall asleep before he can even think about escaping to his beloved. Sometimes, the wait is only a couple minutes while most time it's half an hour; one time it was well over an hour, but Gil was determined to see Audrey that night. Once they are together in the rose garden, they spend most of the night hand in hand or arms wrapped around one another while they stroll through the garden like the first night they were together.

At least once every few days, they would lose track of the time, not realizing they've been together a few hours instead of a handful of minutes. On those nights—or early early mornings—Gil would sleep in Audrey's room for a couple short hours before leaving to his room so they wouldn't get caught. Not being afraid to admit it, Audrey enjoyed the days that Gil would stay in her room. She'd fall asleep as soon as she touched the mattress, but wake up with a pair of strong yet comforting arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Audrey actually found herself having a harder time trying to sleep when Gil wasn't there.

But then Gil got caught.

It was the day before the couple's one month anniversary. Harry had woken up because of a bad dream and noticed Gil wasn't in his bed. The time was too early for Gil to be getting ready for the summer class, so Harry knew something was up. Still laying in bed, Harry started to type a text to Gil when the dorm room door slowly opened. With his back to the door, Harry turned off his phone and pretended to sleep while Gil snuck into the room. Harry listened as Gil securely locked the door back and quietly crept into bed. Harry thought about saying something and right when he was going to, he heard Gil snore peacefully.

Of course, Harry told Uma of what transpired, and the two were determined to catch Gil in the act. So, the next morning, Harry forced himself to wake up when he heard Gil getting ready at an ungodly hour. Gil rushed around more than Harry thought he would. Peaking for a quick second, he saw Gil shove a small white box wrapped in a baby blue ribbon into his pocket. The next second Gil was out of the room. Harry threw off his covers and sent Uma a quick text.

Their mission was a go.

**-0-0-0-**

_Knock, knock, knock._

Surprised by hearing the soft knocks, Audrey slowly opened her door to have Gil quickly slip inside and close the door behind him.

"Babe!" Audrey whispered happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her waist while they softly kissed 'good-morning'. Pulling away, she wondered, "What are you doing here so early? I wasn't expecting you for another twenty minutes."

"I know," he insisted with a smile. "But I wanted to give you your anniversary present."

Audrey groaned, but not for the typical reason. "I told you not to get me anything," she chided with a huff. "It's only one month."

"One month that I've been in love with my soul mate," Gil corrected as his smile grew. "I wanted to do something special to prove it."

Audrey sighed in slight annoyance, while her heart was melting inside from her boyfriend's sweet words. "But I didn't get you anything," she pouted sadly, "since we agreed no presents until one year."

"Your reaction will be all that I want," Gil promised. He pulled out a small white box wrapped in a ribbon in Audrey's favorite shade of baby blue. "Happy one month anniversary."

Slowly, Audrey held the box in her hand while Gil snaked his arms around her waist. Undoing the ribbon and removing the lid, a small gasp escaped. Audrey's eyes began to water from pure happiness; a tear fell down her cheek without her wanting her to as she gazed lovingly at the present.

A gold handcrafted necklace. The charm was a gold spinning wheel with a small ruby placed at the center of the wheel. The spindle of the wheel was replaced with a beautiful, yet wilting, rose. The necklace was a representation of both of their parent's stories, making it that much more special.

Gil helped a speechless Audrey place the precious jewelry around her flawless neck. "I knew you'd like it," he insisted with a bright smile. "It took me three days to get the rose how I wanted."

Audrey didn't know what to say. The gift was absolutely perfect. She couldn't believe he nailed a gift on his first try.

She raised her head to meet Gil's eyes. She blinked away a few tears before she whispered almost inaudibly, "I love you so much."

Gil's smile grew as gently placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. He declared, "And _I _love you."

Of course, they just had to kiss one another after their declaration of love.

However, they didn't expect Audrey's door to swing open in the middle of their kissing or hear the sound of two gasping teenagers. They separated in the next second—Gil keeping an arm around Audrey's waist out of instinct—and turned to see a surprised Uma and a stunned Harry.

Gil sighed. "How did you know I was in here?"

"I followed you," Harry answered once he got over his shock. "I heard you coming back to our room yesterday morning and knew something was up."

Audrey threw her head back as she groaned. "I told you you were going to get caught," she told Gil.

"Well you jinxed me," Gil retorted good-naturedly. "If you hadn't been so worried, I would've been fine."

"_You_ were the one that wanted to keep us private."

"So the paparazzi wouldn't hound _you_."

"Enough!" Uma shouted, but not loud enough for it to be actual yelling. She motioned between them. "Just how long have you been together?"

"Today is our one month anniversary," Audrey answered almost shyly. She lifted the charm that had been resting around her neck. "Gil made me this necklace as a present."

"We've been in Auradon for a month," Harry pointed out. "Have you been together this whole time?"

"Yes," Gil agreed—he didn't want to lie to them anymore. "We snuck out past curfew and met at the rose garden, where we've been going every night for the past month."

"Gil!" Uma chided. "We were probably told a hundred times within the first hour of being here to not miss curfew, yet you go and sneak out on the first day! They could have shipped you back to the Isle."

"I would have taken the blame," Audrey insisted defensively. "I told him the teachers didn't care about curfews during the summer. I would be given a punishment instead of him."

Uma shook her head in dismay. "Why keep it a secret from us, Gil?" she wondered. "Answer that and we may forgive you."

"I wanted to wait until you two started to like Audrey," Gil explained a little too quickly. "I was afraid that if we told you as soon as we got together, you'd be mad and I would be forced to choose either you two or Audrey."

Harry raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Who would you have chosen?"

Gil hesitated, mainly because he already knew the answer but didn't want to share it. However, he knew he didn't have a choice at the moment. "Audrey," he confessed without a second thought. "I would choose Audrey because I love her more than I fear the two of you." Gil leaned down and kissed Audrey's forehead adoringly. "I love you."

Audrey sighed contently as she rested her head on his shoulder, but still looking at the pirate captain and first mate.

Uma and Harry glanced at one another as they had a silent conversation. After a few moments, they came to a nonverbal agreement.

"We aren't mad," Uma decided. "We _are_ disappointed that you didn't tell us sooner, but we understand why. We probably would have done the same thing if we were in your position." She sighed. "Since we are your friend, we'll help to keep it a secret for as long as we can. Audrey and I will have to pretend to be friends to hide suspicion."

Gil gazed down at Audrey as he held her tighter. "Are you fine with that?"

Audrey slowly nodded. "As long as we get to stay together."

Uma rolled her eyes at the mushiness. "Let's head to breakfast," she suggested. "We'll start our Act then."

Audrey sighed as she slowly followed Uma out the door—

Yet another Act she's forced to keep up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Things will get more interesting in the next chapter. This chapter is basically to set up a couple scenarios for the next chapter.**

**I hope you know that this story isn't going to be long. By how I'm doing chapters and how long they are, I'm going to guess four to five more chapters after this one. There's also no set schedule for updates. My only goal after this week is two chapters a week so I don't get behind on other stories.**

**Random tidbit: so, have you ever had a dream and it happen to you in real life. Like you dream a conversation or event that takes place a few weeks later? Well that happened to me twice while I was typing this chapter. It's like I was meant to write this story!**

**Also: this is a warning for any future stories and/or chapters. My parents are selling our house and are planning on moving within a month. If I do not update in the future for a week or two that is why.**

**Anyways, be sure to leave a review on what you think about the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It took some time before Audrey got used to hanging out with Uma. On the first day, they didn't know exactly what to talk about so it was nothing but awkwardness. On the second day, Uma decided to teach the princess how to sword fight so they would at least have something in common besides Gil. Audrey stumbled the first few times when sparring with Uma, but after the first few days Audrey managed to keep herself from getting disarmed by the pirate. One time the princess actually disarmed Uma! A major victory on Audrey's part and a proud moment for Uma.

Since they became 'friends', Uma developed a bad habit of barging into Audrey's room without knocking. The first time, Audrey scolded the pirate captain, claiming she could have been getting dressed or having an intimate moment with Gil, since they did go further a few days before. Uma merely shrugged, thinking that would never happen.

Well it did, a few days later. It was a normal boring Saturday morning. Uma didn't have any plans and finished all of her homework, so she texted Audrey, asking if she wanted to practice her sword fighting skills. Ten minutes passed before Uma started to get impatient and curious. She knew Audrey was already awake since she heard noise coming from the room next door.

Curiously, Uma walked next door and tried opening Audrey's door. Locked, but she could hear Audrey moving inside. Hmmm. After returning to her room for a few short moments to grab some supplies, Uma knelt before the door and began picking the lock—a skill taught to most kids on the Isle.

Within a few minutes—since she wasn't that advanced in the art, Uma managed to unlock the door and barged right in. You would have thought she knew better than to do that. As soon as she opened the door, Uma flushed bright red and immediately slammed the door closed, locking it back on instinct.

Just like Audrey predicted, Uma caught her having an 'intimate' moment with Gil.

Face still burning from embarrassment, Uma sent Audrey a quick text to meet her at the amphitheater whenever she and Gil were finished. About an hour later, Audrey showed up in her training gear—black yoga pants and a loose pink shirt—to see Uma sitting on the ground with her back leaned up against the wall. The blush that had died down came back full force when Uma glanced at Audrey for a brief second.

"Sorry," she muttered under her breath. "I didn't realize you were doing _that_."

"I locked the door so you'd get the hint," Audrey insisted as she rested her hands on her hips. "I even texted you that I was busy."

"You did?" Uma grabbed her phone from her pocket and scrolled through her messages. Once again Audrey was right. She had sent a message right when Uma had started her lock-picking, yet the pirate captain didn't hear the notification because she kept her phone on silent.

Uma groaned as she hit her head against the wall. "Sorry again," she apologized. "I'll try to be more cautious."

Audrey sighed as she sat across from Uma, hugging her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry too," she confessed.

Uma raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "What do you have to apologize for?" she wondered. "I'm the one that walked in on you having s—"

"For you having to pretend to be my friend," Audrey purposely interrupted as she could feel herself blushing. "You have to pretend to like me to help Gil and I can keep our relationship a secret. That was unfair for us to ask you to do such a thing and I apologize."

Uma shook her head in amusement. "First off, _I _was the one that offered," she reminded, "and who said I'm pretending anymore?"

Audrey perked up at the question. "So, we are really friends?"

"We have to be," Uma insisted before a smirk started to form. "Only a real friend would barge into your room when you're in the middle of having sex with your boyfriend."

Despite her embarrassment, Audrey laughed gleefully at Uma's attempt to get over the situation.

Maybe things would get better after all.

**-0-0-0-**

Sadly, Uma didn't learn her lesson, or she simply didn't care.

About a week passed with summer school class officially over. The trio somehow managed to pass all of their Auradon courses, including Remedial Goodness. Gil gave the credit to Audrey, who tutored them whenever they had trouble understanding something.

Even though there was still about a month left before school would officially start, most of the students have already returned from their vacations. Audrey explained to the trio that the clubs and sport teams usually have meetings, tryouts, and practices about a month before school so they'd be extra prepared for competitions or games.

Tourney and cheer tryouts would be hosted on the same day, so Audrey suggested that Gil try out for the team, maybe even for the captain position since Ben had to quit. Gil essentially agreed since it meant he could spend more time with his beautiful girlfriend. Since Uma knew the couple started a habit of Gil sleeping in Audrey's room, she offered to wake them so they didn't over sleep.

That resulted in Uma barging into the room while the couple was sleeping naked under the covers.

"Rise and shine love birds," Uma teased as she threw open the curtains, forcing the sunlight to shine on the couple. "Try-outs are in two hours and Gil needs to leave now. There's already princesses in the hallway."

Gil yawned as he sat up in bed while his beloved just moved her head to his lap. "You know," he began as he rubbed his eyes awake, "when you said you'd wake us up, I didn't think you were going to let yourself in. We could have been sleeping on top of the covers."

Uma merely laughed. "Like I haven't seen it before. Besides, as Audrey's best friend, I'm entitled to barging into her room whenever I want."

Audrey raised up, placing a hand on her chest to keep the blanket from falling. "Since when are we best friends?"

"Since I walked in on you having sex with Gil," Uma joked for the fifth time that week. "We have to keep up the Act that we became friends before you started hanging out with the 'Sea Three' as the Auradonians call us."

Audrey groaned as she fell back onto the bed. "I thought we were done with that Act!"

"It's not really an Act since you are friends," Gil pointed out helpfully.

"Best friends," Uma corrected in a sing-song voice. "I'll leave so you can put some pants on so you're not jumping out the window stark naked."

**-0-0-0-**

You know what's worse than having a fri—_best _friend that walks into your room whenever she pleases? Having to ignore the whispers of those who are definitely talking about you while trying to run cheer tryouts when you never wanted to do the sport in the first place.

However, as the captain of the dreadful sport, Audrey had to endure it for just another hour after already going through two hours of torment. The others that had made the team last year did their best to help her out, which gave Audrey some time to talk to Uma, who was walking with the cheer captain because she had nothing better to do.

"Just ignore them," Uma advised as they came to a stop at the front, watching as the other cheerleaders instructed the trainees on what to do next. "If they can't handle that you're friends with a 'VK', then they aren't worth your time."

"But they're calling me a hypocrite," Audrey argued, her voice quiet so the teenage girls couldn't eavesdrop. "I was the one that came up with the term 'VK' to keep up my Act. How am I going to explain that I am 'suddenly' friends with one?"

"Easy," Uma paused to let out a yawn—she had gotten up way too early for her usual schedule, seven, to wake up the couple. "We'll say I needed help with Remedial Goodness so I offered to teach you how to sword fight in exchange for a few tutoring sessions. We started bonding and became best friends. If anyone decides to challenge us, we'll have you kick their ass."

Audrey laughed gleefully, causing some of the girls to stare at her. "I'm not that good," she insisted with a smile. "I only disarmed you once."

"You could have done it yesterday," Uma asserted. "You backed off at the last second when you should have advanced. I'll show you after lunch and have Gil and Harry help. They have nothing to do since summer school's out."

"Gil said something about going to Ben's," Audrey corrected, then she turned to look out at the Tourney field. "Speaking of Gil, how do you think he's doing?"

"I say pretty good," Uma encouraged as they watched the boys on the field. "Harry's acting as his personal cheerleader and keeping me posted. Gil is definitely at the top for best player, maybe just below Jay. Harry claimed some of the spectators were thinking he's going to take Chad Charming's spot on the team."

"Chad's going to be pissed." Audrey sighed. "His parents will probably pay the coach to keep him on the team like they did with the R.O.A.R. coach. Coach Jenkins does seem to be on the VKs' side, so I doubt he will go for the bribery."

Uma gasped dramatically. "Language, Princess!" She chided sarcastically. "You aren't supposed to say things like that."

"It's summer vacation, Shrimpy. I can say whatever I want," Audrey teased, then a thought occurred to her. "How do you think Mal will react when she finds out you don't care that I call you that?"

"She'll be amused or maybe pissed." Uma shrugged carelessly. "I don't care when you say it because you're joking around. Mal used to say it to insult me. There's a difference."

Their conversation stopped for a few minutes so Audrey could instruct the candidates on what to do next. Soon Audrey rejoined Uma with a disgruntle sigh.

"I'm thinking about quitting," Audrey revealed. "I only joined so my grandparents would ease up on me. Besides Gil and I don't think it's safe."

"'Safe'?" Uma repeated incredulously. "What do you . . ." She trailed off when Audrey gave her a sort-of nervous look. The pieces clicked in place. "Do you really think so?" Uma wondered. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"My cycle was supposed to start two days ago yet never did," Audrey explained under her breath as she subconsciously moved away from the group. "We can't remember if we used protection on the day you barged in."

"Well your cycle could just be skipping for a month," Uma reasoned. "Mine skips all the time. You might be letting the stress get to your head. I would see if it also skips next month then take a test. Does anyone else know besides me?"

"No because we aren't sure." Audrey pondered on a few thoughts. "I guess we can wait to see if it skips again and then I'll take a test. I may quit cheer anyways just so I can watch Gil up in the bleachers with you and be his personal cheerleader instead of Harry."

"So, you're going to tell?"

The princess shrugged. "Eventually," she decided. "I'll talk to Gil and decide when we want to go public. For now, I'll finish this dreadful cheer tryout."

After another thirty minutes, Audrey ended the tryouts early so she and Uma could catch the last few minutes of Gil's tourney tryouts, promising to reveal the results by the end of the week. They only watched ten minutes before the coach had the players gather together in a group huddle. Within a few moments, Gil looked thrilled while a certain prince looked horrified. A few players patted Gil on the back as 'congratulations' while the spoiled prince glumly stalked off the field.

Once the huddle disbanded, Gil raced up the bleachers to Audrey, Uma, and Harry. "I did it!" He cheered happily.

"You made the team?" Harry clarified.

"Better," Gil insisted as he smiled brightly. "I'm the new team captain!"

"That's wonderful Gil!" Audrey exclaimed, though she contained herself from wanting to hug him. "I'm so proud of you."

"How does the seniors feel about a junior being captain?" Uma wondered.

"Coach Jenkins argued that Ben was a captain as a sophomore, so a junior being captain shouldn't be a problem."

"Let's go to lunch to celebrate." Audrey suggested. "You're probably hungry from tryouts. I know I am."

Or from something else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter!**

**At a certain part of the chapter, there is a bit of foreshadowing, so keep an eye out for it. I was going to end this story at Audrey's graduation, but I had come up with a cute idea in the middle of making this chapter that will extend the story another chapter or two. I'm actually not sure how many chapters are left now because of that.**

**No matter what the results are with the poll this week, this story will be finished first before I start on the others. Be sure to leave a review on what you think of this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

At the end of the week, Audrey held a meeting as promised to reveal the results of the cheer tryouts. Although, that wasn't the only thing she revealed. After listing through who made the team and who didn't, Audrey handed the paper and her whistle to Jane, promoting her as the new cheer captain. The teenagers whispered among one another, wondering why the perfect princess would give up her position.

Then Audrey announced her 'resignation', officially quitting the team. She walked out before the gaping teens could interrogate her.

They didn't need to know her personal business.

Out of all of those girls, about twenty-five or more, only one was genuinely concerned about Audrey. She couldn't believe Audrey would give up her position as captain or her position on the team willingly. There must have been something seriously wrong with her.

That's why Jane decided to voice her worries to Ben, since he seemed to know her better than most.

Ben did seem surprised that Audrey quit the team, but merely shrugged afterwards. He disclosed to the concern Jane that Audrey has always hated cheer. She probably wanted to quit her senior year so she didn't have to go through something she didn't want to do.

Jane seemed somewhat convinced and evidently dropped the matter.

However, Ben wasn't convinced.

He decided to wait a few days before he brought the subject up to Audrey. However, he made the mistake of bringing it up on a certain day.

Family Day.

**-0-0-0-**

Now, I know what you may be thinking: Family Day? Why would there be a Family Day when school has yet to start? When _is_ Family Day since a date has never been specified in any story or movie? Did she realize she broke the fourth wall? The author is a girl? **(a/n: a lot of you readers think I'm a guy. a while back somebody had sent me a pm that started with 'Mr.' and I thought it was hilarious)**

You see, back when Auradon Prep first became a school, Fairy Godmother thought it would be a good idea to have one day at the beginning of the month dedicated for the students' families to visit them. The first Family Day is always held the weekend before school starts so the parents could say 'good-bye' to their children until the next Family Day or a school holiday.

So, while all the students were getting ready to spend the day with their families, Ben decided to pay Audrey a little visit.

After knocking on her door three times, Ben walked right on in, quietly closing the door behind him. Audrey was no where to be seen, but heard her faintly shout from her personal bathroom, "I'll be right out Uma! Just drying my hair."

Ben chuckled. "I'm not Uma," he called back in amusement. "I don't have blue hair like her."

Audrey stepped out the next second, her damp hair tossed over her shoulder as she used a towel to dry it the best she could. "Sorry," she apologized with no sympathy. "Ever since a month ago, Uma knocks three times like you did before she barges in."

The princess lobbed the towel in the bathroom before standing in front of the mirror to braid her hair. Ben knew she was only doing that to hide the unnatural highlights from her grandparents, so they won't complain about it all day.

Once finished, she turned on her heals to look at Ben. "Do you need something?" Audrey wondered as she straightened out her dress—a beautiful shade of pink that had a slight poof to the skirt. "I'm supposed to meet Uma and I'm running late."

"Why did you quit cheer?" Ben interrogated.

Audrey sighed as she drooped her shoulders. "Who told you?"

"Jane told me first," he revealed as he sat at the end of her bed. "But then the whole school started talking about it. A rumor started that Uma is blackmailing you so you were forced to quit."

Audrey shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe that they don't believe that Uma and I are really friends, best friends, actually."

"I told Jane you hated cheer from the start and you needed a good excuse to quit," Ben claimed. "So, what's the real reason?"

Audrey sighed once again in defeat. "There's a chance I might be . . ." She paused for a moment so Ben could get the hint. "Gil and I thought it wouldn't be safe if I was."

"Are you sure that you are?" Ben interrogated. "I mean, I call dibs on being the god-father, but have you taken a test yet?"

"We can't decide how to get a test," Audrey insisted as she sat on the edge of the dresser. "If either Gil or Harry get it, rumors will say it's for Uma. If Uma gets it, rumors will say it's for herself. If you get it, rumors will say it's for Mal and you two do _not_ need that. If Mal or even Evie get it, rumors will say it's for each other; same theory applies for Jay and Carlos."

"What about telling Fairy Godmother?"

Audrey snarled her nose at the idea. "She'll tell my parents, who will tell my grandparents. Gil and I will get in trouble for breaking a number of rules which could result in both of us getting expelled."

"How about my parents then?" Ben suggested helpfully. "They know about your Act and Gil's. Gil and I can talk to them today and they can get it for you sometime soon. Gil can grab it whenever he comes to my place. It won't be suspicious since he's visited the castle before."

Audrey pondered on the idea for a moment or two. It wasn't a terrible idea. The press wasn't really concerned about King Beast or Queen Belle since they retired.

"Fine," she relented, "but only if Gil's agrees."

"I'll go ask him now and let you know soon."

Ben stood from the bed and walked to the door, but stopped when Audrey called his name. When he turned around, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"If you want to be the god-father," she began with an amused tone, "you may have to fight Harry for it. Harry asked to be the god-father the evening of tryouts and practically begged us when we said we weren't sure if we would want one. When I commented that I may not be . . . you know, he said 'That's fine, but I still want to be the god-father when you are.' "

Ben raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like Harry."

"Because you don't really know them," Audrey retorted truthfully. "Trust me, under their hard exterior, the Sea Three are nothing but softies."

Ben chuckled. "And I'm glad you were the one to find that out."

**-0-0-0-**

Within the first ten minutes of the event, Audrey 'disappeared' so she wouldn't have to see her grandparents. She informed the Sea Three where she'll be if they needed her or if any of her family started looking for her.

Just like Audrey predicted, twenty minutes later her father started to search for her while his wife was busy talking to her parents. Instead of asking one of Audrey's old cheer teammates, he went straight to the Sea Three.

"Hello," King Philip greeted them kindly. "Would you happen to be Uma, Harry, and Gil?"

"That's us." Uma answered before tilting her head. "And you are . . . ?"

"Audrey's father," he introduced, "Philip. My daughter told me all about the three of you."

"So, you know about the rumors?" Uma wondered. "The ones of me supposedly blackmailing her?"

"My wife and her parents heard it from the news." Philip commented with a sigh. "I knew Audrey was quitting the team a couple days before she actually did. She absolutely hated cheer and only endured it for her mother and grandparents."

"Is Audrey secretly a tomboy?" Harry questioned curiously.

"She just doesn't like the stuff that her grandparents put her through," Philip commented. "My little princess is very much a 'girly-girl'. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"She's at her secret place," Gil answered. "I can go get her—"

"_You_ have to talk to Ben's parent," Uma reminded as she nodded to said family. "They're waiting on you."

Gil nodded reluctantly before he respectfully shook the royal's hand. "It was nice to meet you King Philip."

"Just Philip," the king insisted with a smile. "My daughter told me a lot more about you than the others. Maybe one day soon you'll be my son-in-law instead of just my daughter's boyfriend."

"That's if she'll take me," Gil slightly joked before he excused himself to complete a certain objective.

"I'll go get Audrey instead," Harry offered.

Uma snarled her nose at the idea. "Why you?"

"So you can stay here and learn embarrassing stories about her to tease her later." Harry insisted with a small smile. "We'll be back in about ten."

**-0-0-0-**

Audrey found her 'secret place' the first week of the first summer she stayed in Auradon. She had been roaming the rose garden when she discovered an unusually bare spot in a section of the large rose bush, which stood close to ten feet tall. Being curious, she crawled through the hole and in the few moments made to the other side, where stood a large wooden gazebo fit to be an outside wedding chapel.

That is where Harry found Audrey reading a set of books that she kept stashed.

You see, back when Audrey and Gil first became a couple, Audrey led her beloved to her secret place so they didn't have to worry about anyone catching them in the middle of the night. Once Uma and Harry discovered their relationship, Audrey showed them her secret place so they would trust her a little more, or if they needed to hide from the world for a little while.

"Princess!" Harry called once he made it to the other side. "Your presence is requested in the real world!"

Placing a bookmark to keep her spot, Audrey closed the book with a soft sigh. "Hey, Hook," she greeted as she reluctantly stood. "My grandparents looking for me?"

"Your father," Harry corrected. "Your grandparents are busy talking to your mother."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "They live in the same castle, see each other almost all day, yet they can't stop talking to one another. I'm surprised they haven't run out of things to say."

"Maybe they have and are repeating all of their conversations to annoy you."

Audrey laughed since it was a major possibility. "Yeah, maybe you're right." She gestured to the passage. "After you, Hook."

Obediently, Harry crawled through the hole with Audrey right behind him. Harry helped Audrey through the rest of the way before they set off toward the event. A handful of minutes later when they arrived, the two 'conveniently' bumped into Chad Charming.

"There you are, Audrey!" Chad exclaimed, using his same oblivious tone that he always uses around the cameras. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Audrey snarled her nose. "Why?"

"Your grandparents asked me to a couple minutes ago." He insisted before he turned to glare at Harry. "Why is he with you?"

"Because her father asked where she was over ten minutes ago and I offered to get her for him." Harry tilted his head almost mockingly. "I'm surprised you couldn't find her before me since you were 'everywhere' in only two minutes."

"Harry," Audrey scolded. "Don't start a fight. Let's go to my father before he starts to worry."

The two attempted to keep moving forward. They had even walked past the prince, before he obnoxiously grabbed Audrey's arm and forcefully jerked her back. "Now hold on a sec—"

A second later, Chad was on the ground holding his now bloody nose while Harry stood protectively in front Audrey with a balled fist. "The next time that you lay a hand on Audrey," Harry growled threateningly, "I'll break it and you!"

Quickly, Audrey dragged Harry away before he could do something that could potentially get him expelled from Auradon Prep before the school year even starts. Once they were only another minute walk to Audrey's father, Harry joked, "I guess I'm in the lead for the god-father?"

Audrey laughed despite the tense situation. "Yes, you're in the lead."

**-0-0-0-**

The two greeted Uma and King Philip when Uma was in the middle of laughing at the story Philip was telling about young baby Audrey. The princess tried getting her friend to confess what stories her father has told her, but Uma couldn't stop laughing from the story he just finished telling. Eventually, Uma's laughter had become so infectious that Audrey soon started to join her—

Which caused some unwanted attention from Audrey's grandfather, King Stefan.

King Stefan was perhaps one of the oldest kings in Auradon, turning seventy just over a week ago. His once silky raven-black hair was now consumed by shaggy coarse grey hairs, almost extinguishing the black. His beard, once neatly trimmed, was now a scraggly mess with the same coloring as the hair on his head. He bore many wrinkles from his past experience, mostly frown lines and almost no laugh lines. What do you expect from such a ruthless king?

King Stefan scoffed at the girls' laughter. "Pathetic," he insulted, causing the girls to abruptly stop. "How can you do such a thing?"

Audrey narrowed her eyes at her grandfather. "Do what exactly?" She interrogated, squaring up like she was challenging him. "Laugh? Have fun? Have friends when you have none?"

"Look around you Audria!" King Stefan shouted as he gestured to the Sea Three. "Your friends are villains!"

"So. Are. You." Audrey declared loudly and clearly, making sure everyone could hear her. Sadly, there were no paparazzi to catch that moment. Bummer. "You have no right to scold me for the friends I have when you are personally no better; ten times worse in fact. If you can't accept my friends, then you can forget about ever being a part of my life."

With that bold announcement, Audrey turned on her heels and trudge off to the school with Uma on her tail. Once she caught up, Uma nudged Audrey slightly before wondering, " 'Audria'?"

"My real name," Audrey muttered glumly. "Only my grandparents and mother call me by that name. The name sounded too complicated for a young kid to say, so I asked if I could be called 'Audrey' instead. Of course, grandparents said no, but my father argued that it wasn't their decision to make. He makes a point of calling me by my nickname in front of my grandparents."

Uma smirked. "I know what I'm going to call you now when you get annoyed."

Audrey rolled her eyes, but it had a certain playfulness to it. "Whatever, Shrimpy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter and I am so sorry that it's so**** short!**

**As I was typing this chapter, I realized what I wanted to do next did not go with this. It wouldn't fit if I continued the plot in this chapter. I didn't want to scrap what I had since it was basically finished. To make up for it, I will add another chapter sometime this week, but it may be closer to the end since I'm getting behind on college work.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The new school year started off on a rocky note for Audrey. It seemed like someone or some group was trying to taunt her for being friends with the Sea Three on the first day of school. They must have studied her since every class Audrey went to a note was left on the desks she usually used. The notes were generally the same, criticizing her for being _such _a hypocrite. Each note used her real name, which made it a little more irritating for her.

In the hallways, the young men would shout incoherently at her—using her real name again—while the young women glared at her with hatred. On the second passing hour, the Sea Three protectively guided Audrey to her class. Harry seemed more threateningly so he was at the front, Uma walked with Audrey to keep her calm, and Gil was at the back to keep an eye out for an incoming danger.

The thing that made her first day absolutely terrible?

Somebody had vandalized her locker, waiting until the end of the day to do such a cruel thing. Audrey's locker was horribly dented, bent so bad that it was beyond repair. Somebody spray-painted the words 'WORTHLESS BITCH!', defacing the whole locker. Even the lock was removed and laid in pieces on the ground.

Audrey gasped as she rushed to open her locker. "No, no, no!" She searched her locker frantically, throwing her new books and school supplies to the floor. "Where is it?!"

"Audrey," Uma called calmly, trying to catch her attention. When that didn't work, she grabbed the princess by the arm and turned her around. "Audria!"

Once she was facing Uma, Uma's heart sank when she saw Audrey crying and her lip quivering uncontrollably. "Audrey," Uma corrected softly. "Sweetie, you need to calm down. Take a deep a breath and tell me what's wrong."

"M-my necklace," Audrey sobbed, wiping away her tears that were still falling. "The o-one Gil made me for our one-month anniversary. T-the c-chain broke so I kept it in my locker for him to fix later. Somebody stole it!"

During the princess's hysterical fit, Gil heard muffled laughter from just down the hall. Turning his head slightly, he saw Chad Charming leaned against the wall with a spoiled prince on either side of him; the same two that was giving Audrey so much shit that morning. Upon second glance, Gil noticed a familiar gold chain peeking out from his closed fist.

Fuming furiously internally, Gil calmly walked over to the three guilty bastards.

"I don't want any trouble," he began. "Just give me Audrey's necklace and we will go about our business."

"I don't have it," Chad insisted stubbornly.

Gil huffed, having a hard time controlling his temper. "Part of the chain is sticking out of your pocket," he argued slowly. "I know it's her necklace chain because I made the necklace."

"Oh?" Chad pretended to act dumb, which was wasn't that hard. "Why would you make something for her?"

Gil let out a breath to keep himself from tipping. "I make gifts for my friends, something you know nothing about," he retorted, though he had to hold his tongue from saying 'girlfriend'. "Uma's shell necklace was in pieces before I took the time to place them together. I made Harry's hook, took me over a week to get the handle just right for him. It took me a month to make Audrey's necklace and I want it back. _NOW_."

With a soft sigh, Chad pulled the broken necklace from his pocket. Gil swiped it from the rotten prince before he could taunt Gil or Audrey anymore.

"I'm only going to say this once," Gil stated as he gestured to the three. "Stay away from Audrey. She does not need your bullshit ruining her senior year. If I find you did something or are planning something else cruel like today, I will not be so forgiving."

Gil walked away from the trio, heading to his beloved's side with the necklace in hand. Harry had gathered all of Audrey's supplies and books while Uma was still trying to comfort an extremely emotionally Audrey.

"Here." He placed the necklace gently into Audrey's hand. "Your necklace."

Audrey closed her hand and placed it over her heart. "Thank you." She whispered, wiping away a few tray tears.

"Don't thank me just yet." Gil paused to help wipe away a tear. "I'm going to talk to Ben and Fairy Godmother about what happened. Hopefully they can get some evidence on who did that to your locker and give them some sort of punishment. You can use my locker until you get a new one."

Audrey nodded her head glumly, so Uma decided to brighten the mood slightly by claiming quietly, "If you are this hormonal about a necklace, then you may be expecting."

Uma's plan worked since Audrey laughed happily through her tears.

Although they didn't want to say anything to their significant other, Gil and Audrey silently hoped it was true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Typing this chapter, I figured out how I could have transitioned the events in the last chapter. My mistake, but I'm keeping my promise.**

**So, my class was cancelled for the day because my professor had to be in a meeting. Instead of working on college work, I continued this story. You finally get your answer this chapter!**

**On the negative note, I'm sure all of you have heard about the burning of the Notre Dame. In a way to sort of pay respects to the monument, I kind of have an idea for a story involving the aftermath with Belle and Ben since Belle was born in Paris. Technically the Notre Dame has to be in Auradon anyways because of Quasimodo, Esmerelda, Judge Frollo, etc. **

**Be sure to leave a review on what you think about that idea. If I get at least three then I'll write it.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After an intense discussion with Ben and Fairy Godmother, they concluded that they would look at the cameras to see who the culprit or the culprits were. After further investigation, the headmistress and the King of Auradon discovered that it was indeed Chad Charming and those two spoiled princes he was hanging with. Their punishment for vicious bullying and destroying school property? Expelled from Auradon Prep for the entire year.

Of course, Chad's parents, King Charming and Queen Cinderella, threw a fit, claiming their perfect son would never do such a thing. When they saw the raw footage of the camera feed, they insisted it was tampered with to make their son look guilty. After Ben slipped a potion into Chad's drink when no one was looking, Chad reluctantly confessed his crime forcing his parents to see the truth.

With Chad out of Auradon Prep, the bullying of Audrey died down tremendously, mainly because everyone was afraid of being expelled if they went too far. However, Audrey's family heard about the 'little' stunt and finally showed some concern.

Well, sort of.

It seemed like Philip was the only one genuinely concerned about Audrey's well-being, calling her the moment he heard the news to make sure she was alright—Audrey had to keep herself from breaking down when she heard her father's voice. Her grandparents seemed more worried about the news coverage since they didn't want their family name to have a bad reputation. They fully blamed Audrey, but they didn't dare tell her that; her father did, of course. As for Aurora, she sort of acted oblivious to the event, not sure how to act since it wasn't a typical occurrence where she knew what to say.

After about three weeks of the event not dying down one bit, her grandparents suggested that Audrey visits them and her parents for a week. Confused, Audrey argued that she couldn't possibly miss a week of school with no logical excuse. She would get too far behind on homework and potentially start to fail her classes. Listening to her grandmother incoherently screaming at her for a good minute, Audrey hanged up.

What? You would have done the same thing if you were in her position, especially with how emotional she's been lately.

Her grandmother called her back seven times, but Audrey refused to answer a single one. Fifteen minutes passed after the last call when her father called instead. Cautiously, Audrey accepted the call, but kept her phone a couple inches away from her ear just in case it was a trick. No trick, but her father tried to play mediator.

Philip recommended that Audrey tried to get ahead a few assignments so she wouldn't have to worry about falling behind while visiting. Confirming she wasn't on speaker and her father wasn't near her grandparents, Audrey questioned why they were so adamant on her visiting. Sighing, her father admitted that he thought the old royals wanted to have her homeschooled, but will fully support Audrey's decision when she says 'no'.

So, a couple days later, Audrey was standing at her brand new locker while trying to gather all of her books for her extra assignments. The Sea Three had been walking with the Rotten Core—Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos—when Audrey's pile of books tumbled over onto the ground. Gil and Mal were the first to surge forward to help collect her items. Uma immediately volunteered the two to help the princess carry her 'luggage' to her room while the others head to Jay and Carlos's room for their weekly study session.

Once in Audrey's room—Audrey and Mal entering first—Gil closed the door behind him and locked it so no one could barge in. Sighing, he interrogated, "How many more assignments do you have?"

"Too many," Audrey claimed as she sat her books on her desk with the other two following suit. "I have to get them done by Saturday morning at the latest. Would you mind turning them in for me on Tuesday, since Family Day is Monday?"

"Of course not." Gil waited a few moments before he gently placed his hands on Audrey's waist and turned her to face him. "Do you have to go?" He wondered. "Surely they can wait until fall break for you to visit a week. Like you said, Family Day is Monday, so they would only have to wait three days to see you."

"Dad thinks my grandparents are going to try to convince me to be homeschooled." Audrey began to whine unchararistically. "I don't want to go!"

"Then don't." Gil took a step forward, closing the space between them and forcing Audrey to wrap her arms around his neck. "Why don't you try asking your father if you really have to go? You can try making up some excuse why you can't go."

Audrey sighed. "I already tried that," she insisted as she tightened her grip slightly to comfort herself. "Grandparents were on speaker on the time and threaten me with . . . something? I can't really remember what it was. They were shouting again and I hanged up, again."

"Hold up," Mal intervened, causing the couple to jump because they forgot she was there. The fairy motioned between the two of them. "Are you dating?"

"Since the first night he's been in Auradon," Audrey confessed as she leaned her head on Gil's shoulder lovingly. "And we might be expecting."

"That's awesome!" Mal cheered happily. "But are you sure that you are? I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I'm going over to Ben's in a few to get a test from his parents." Gil claimed. "It was the best solution we could come up with without the potential of rumors circling about somebody else. In return for them getting a test, I'm supposed to tell them the results."

"Meanwhile I'll be here finishing up on early homework assignments." Audrey sighed in despair. "I may end up not doing a few so I have an excuse to come back early."

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Mal offered kindly. "I can tell the others you need my help with something."

"I really appreciate it," Audrey claimed, "but they would get suspicious. I'll send a text to you and Uma whenever Gil comes back so you can be here for the results."

**-0-0-0-**

When Mal made it to the boys' room about ten minutes later, she discovered all of them sitting around lazily, planning their trip to Ben's parents' cabin about an hour away from the campus.

You see, this school year Family Day occurs on Mondays, so Fairy Godmother decided to give students the Fridays before off so they can have a four day weekend at least once a month. This way students can get caught up if they fall behind on assignments or projects. Some students can leave the campus, but they need permission first.

Since knowing they would be bored that weekend, Ben offered to take the seven 'VKs' and a few of their friends to his cabin to get them away from the campus. As of now, the six—since Gil wasn't there—where planning on sleeping arrangements, who would be driving, and who will be riding with who.

"I vote Ben and Jay on driving," Carlos nominated. "They have the most experience now and Ben knows the way."

"Then let's have Lonnie, Jane, and Doug ride with Jay," Evie suggested. "And you and I can join them. Mal, Uma, Harry, and Gil can ride with Ben."

"Fine with us," Harry agreed. "How many rooms are there?"

"Five," Jay answered knowingly. "Two rooms have three beds, two have two beds, and one has a single queen sized bed."

"Obviously, Mal and Ben will share that room." Evie insisted before Mal could say something. "You, Carlos, and Doug can room together while Harry and Gil will room together again."

"Where is Gil?" Carlos wondered. "I thought he'd be back by now."

"He's at the Tourney Field," Mal quickly fibbed. "He wanted to do a quick personal practice session before we leave."

"But we're leaving in a little over half an hour."

"I'll go get him," Harry offered, hurrying out of the room before anyone could argue.

"Now the girls," Evie began, absentmindedly hearing somebody's text alert go off. "I can room with Lonnie and Jane while you, Uma, get a room to yourself."

"Actually," Uma interjected after she had checked her phone—Mal doing the same, "is it alright if I invite Audrey? She became my best friend over the summer and Gil, Harry, and I are afraid something will happen again if we leave her by herself. We can share the room so I won't be alone and there _is_ an extra spot in our vehicle."

"I'm fine with it," Carlos agreed with a careless shrug. "Jane says she's a lot nicer now that she's quit cheer."

"Lonnie said the same thing," Jay confirmed.

"Before or after you became a couple?" Evie teased good-naturedly. It has now become a running joke in the friend group on how long it took Jay to finally ask Lonnie out. It took Jay a week of being in the Forbidden City during the summer to finally get Lonnie as his girlfriend.

"Then it's settled!" Mal jumped up from her seat while Uma did the same. "Uma and I will go ask her and help pack her bag. With the three of us, we can be done quicker and meeting you at the front in twenty minutes."

Before any of the trio could agree or disagree, Mal and Uma ran out of the room like mad women.

It was time for the test!

**-0-0-0-**

Uma barged into Audrey's room first while Mal followed suit, closing the door behind her and locking the door so no one else could walk in. In the room, Harry was sitting at the desk while Gil was nervously pacing back and forth.

"Have we missed anything?" Uma interrogated, panting like she ran a marathon in five minutes—which is how long it took them to get to the room.

"Not yet," Harry answered for his friend. "Audrey's been in there for a while. It's a waiting game."

With understanding nods, the girls took a seat at the edge of the bed, waiting as impatiently as they could.

Not even a minute passed before Audrey burst through the bathroom door, causing Gil to stop his pacing and the other three to look at her expectantly. Her expression was neutral until a smile formed brighter than even possible. She nodded her head excitedly as she threw her arms around Gil in a tight embrace, him soon following suit. "Yes!"

"So it really is true?!" Uma exclaimed energetically. "You really are?"

Audrey turned her head slightly, not once loosening her grip on Gil. With Gil's head buried into her neck to hide his happy tears, Audrey announced gleefully, "I'm pregnant!"


	7. Chapter 7

** Happy Easter!**

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as I worked really hard to get it done by today.**

**In case you haven't read it, the story I was talking about last chapter has been published and is currently finished. It is called SANCTUARY; be sure to check it out.**

**Anyways, be sure to leave a review on what you think about this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Giiil_!" Audrey whined cutely as she tugged on his arm. "You don't need to do this. I can carry my own bags."

After revealing the fantastic news, the five were forced to separate for a few minutes. Harry left to grab his and Gil's bag, Gil went to quickly tell King Beast and Queen Belle the results, while Uma and Mal stayed to help quickly pack Audrey's bag as previously promised. As of now, the three girls were walking to the entrance when Gil snuck up behind them and swiftly took Audrey's bag for her.

"I know," Gil insisted with a kind smile. "But I want to. It's the least I can do for you."

"Careful," Uma warned teasingly. "In case you forgot, I taught Audrey how to sword fight. She can take you out if you annoy her too much."

"She wouldn't do that to me." Gil hesitated before adding, "Well, I hope not."

Audrey laughed happily as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Only if you don't watch yourself," she joked afterwards, causing Gil to laugh nervously, placing an arm around her waist with a loving hand on her stomach for certain reasons.

"Psst!" Mal whispered urgently. "We're in their sight."

With a reluctant sigh, Gil removed his arm as they came up to the vehicles where their friends were loading their luggage for the weekend trip. They were going to stay until Sunday, but since Audrey's family wanted her to visit, they glumly agreed to come back Saturday morning.

"Hey, Audrey," Ben greeted awkwardly while the other three loaded their bags. "Do you need to ride up front?"

Jane, who had admittedly been eavesdropping, wondered innocently, "Why would she?"

"I get car sick easily," Audrey quickly fibbed before Ben could make up an excuse. "I never had to ride anywhere when I was younger because everything would be brought to me."

Jane nodded her head slowly, but she did find it somewhat suspicious.

After a few minutes everyone was in their respective vehicles with Ben leading the way. By the time they left the campus, Audrey had rolled her window down to get some fresh air. She was leaned back in her seat as she felt Gil reach forward to hug her from behind the best that he could, resting his hand on her stomach as she placed hers on top of his.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to your family's," Gil advised as he moved to see her better. "We've been driving for less than ten minutes and you're already getting car sick. How are you going to handle a seven hour drive?"

Audrey exhaled at the thought. "I'll be fine," she insisted unconvincingly. "Now that I know I am expecting, I think it's in my head that I'm supposed to get sick."

"We'll be at the cabin soon," Ben reassured. "Do I need to drive a little slower?"

"Won't the others get suspicious?" Uma called from the back row with Harry. "Aren't they following us?"

"Not right now," Mal insisted as she checked her phone again. "The girls saw a clothes store in town and wanted to stop. By the time we get to the cabin, they'll be leaving the store. I sent Jay the address a couple minutes ago."

"So, Gil and I will have an hour of privacy," Audrey deduced casually.

"You are not doing the dirty when we get there!" Uma shouted authoritatively. "If you keep going at it like you are now, you'll end up with sextuplets."

Audrey blushed deeply as Mal laughed at her predicament. "That's not what I was saying!" She argued defensively. "I meant that's how long we have to figure out how we're going to tell the six of them we're together and expecting. We need to decide how we're going to tell our parents too."

"I can set up a video call on Saturday so you can tell Gil's father," Ben offered with shrug. "You two tell him together before you leave on your trip and then you can tell your parents in person."

"But I need to be ready for how they'll react," Audrey claimed with a soft sigh. "I know my grandparents will be pissed."

"Language, Princess," Harry chided from the back. "I don't want _my _god-child to hear such things."

Audrey turned in her seat to look at Harry properly. "If that's the case, Hook," she began, "then they'll never hear you speak."

The vehicle erupted in laughter as Audrey turned back around. "So, it's decided?" Mal wondered cautiously. "Harry's the god-father?"

"I'll be the god-father of their second child," Ben clarified. He slumped his shoulders. "That's _if_ they decide to have more children."

"What about gender?" Uma interrogated as she scooted forward slightly. "Do you think you know what the baby's sex is? Are you hoping for a certain one?"

"We're hoping for a girl," Gil admitted.

"But," Audrey interjected, "we'll be just as happy with a boy."

"Have you decided names?" Ben questioned.

"We haven't told each other yet." Gil insisted. "We each have a name if a girl."

"Alright." Mal clasped her hands together. "On a count of three, say what you want to name your daughter. If you like both then one can be a middle name. One, two, three—"

"Alaura," the expecting couple announced in unison. A second went by before they ended up staring at each other in surprise. They were not expecting that. They figured it would take them weeks to decide on a name they both liked.

"It's decided!" Uma chanted happily. "Your daughter is now Princess Alaura!"

Audrey sighed. "If only it'll be that easy to tell my parents."

**-0-0-0-**

The six of them managed to arrive at the cabin without any major incidents. Ben slowed his speed a little more to help soothe Audrey's nauseous stomach, which made the trip slightly longer, but none of the others were going to complain. Actually, Uma couldn't complain because she fell asleep after the couple decided their daughter's name. When Audrey had turned around, she saw Uma sleeping soundly with her head resting on Harry's shoulder. Seeing it as a good blackmailing opportunity, Audrey took a picture for future use.

Anyways, when they arrived at the cabin, they unloaded their bags—Gil grabbing Audrey's before she could argue—and trudge inside the large cabin.

"The bedrooms with two beds are downstairs while the other three are upstairs," Ben informed the five others. "Gil, Audrey, you can take the single bed."

"But what about—"

"I'll be staying with Uma and Evie and he'll stay with Doug instead," Mal interrupted Audrey. She shrugged carelessly. "We decided this back at school while you were arguing with Gil about your bag."

"That means you two have to figure out how you're going to tell the other six," Uma warned sternly. "Or, if you want, I—being your best friend—can tell them for you."

Audrey shared at look with Gil for a moment before they shrugged. "That's fine with us," Audrey insisted. "But please, nothing too embarrassing or anything about how much we have sex."

"I can do that." Uma reassured with a mischievous grin. "I already know how I'm going to tell them."

Harry shook his head in amusement. "You should be worried."

Audrey sighed. "I know. . ."

**-0-0-0-**

Less than an hour later, Audrey and Gil were sitting in the large sitting room when they absentmindedly heard the other half finally entering the cabin. The couple was sitting as close as they could in the love seat. Audrey was working on a reading assignment for English while Gil read the book, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, over her shoulder. He had an arm around her waist with a hand on her stomach while Audrey had her hand on top of his again. Occasionally, Gil would have to stop Audrey from turning the page so he could catch up.

"Go to the sitting room first," they vaguely heard Uma say. "We have a few things to discuss before you unpack."

Grumpily, Gil removed his arm just a second before everyone came into the room, but continued to read the book. Uma cleared her throat to catch their attention, but Gil held up a hand to make her wait. "Just one more minute," he insisted. "We're almost to a stopping point."

After that minute was up, Audrey reluctantly closed the book and laid it on her lap as the meeting begin.

"Alright." Uma clasped her hands together authoritatively. "We need to decide the sleeping arrangements."

Evie tilted her head curiously. "I thought we already agreed on that."

"But the 'AKs' weren't there," Uma argued strategically. "Now, they can give their opinion."

The clueless half of the group essentially agreed. They naturally assumed the arrangements would stay the same. They didn't realize how wrong they would be.

"We'll start with the single bed room." Uma began. "Obviously, that will go to Audrey and Gil."

The six that didn't know looked surprised, while the other five guessed where Uma was going with it.

"'Audrey and Gil'?" Carlos repeated in confusion. "Why them?"

Uma rolled her eyes like the answer was obvious. "Because they're dating and Audrey's pregnant. Why else?"

Jaws dropped. Eyes bugged out. Six heads turned to the couple at the love seat, expecting them to deny the claim. One looked annoyed while the other was unimpressed.

"_That's_ how you tell the news?" Audrey questioned. "I was expecting something bigger and better than that."

Gil sighed. "We should've had Harry announce it," he grumbled. "He _is_ the god-father."

"It's _true_?" Lonnie questioned cautiously. "You're really . . . you know?"

A soft smile appeared on the princess's face as she nodded happily. "I'm pregnant," Audrey revealed giddily. She loved the sound of it, rolling easily off her tongue like she's telling Gil that she loves him.

Lonnie squealed in delight as she ran forward to hug her old friend. "Congratulations!" She exclaimed, pulling away from the princess with a smile of her own. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Wait . . ." Jay turned to face the other three that didn't look surprise. He gestured to them. "You knew about it? For how long?"

"Well Audrey just took the test today," Mal insisted. "About fifteen minutes before we left. Ben's parents somehow got the test so paparazzi couldn't spread false rumors about any of us. Audrey sat shot-gun so she wouldn't get sick."

"Which she barely managed," Gil commented before turning to her beloved. "I still don't know how you'll handle the Saturday drive."

Audrey groaned at the mention as she rested her head against his shoulder, whining, "I don't want to go!"

"To visit your family?" Jane assumed. "Why not?"

"Because I have to listen to my grandparents gripe about everything I need to fix about myself and how I'll never be a good queen when I'm 'of age'." Audrey rolled her eyes at the phrase. "The only reason I'll survive the week is because of my father. He's the only one on my side."

"What about your mother?" Doug pointed out. "Queen Aurora?"

"She's on grandparents'—her parents'—side, as usual." Audrey sighed in dismay. "Every time I have a conversation with her, she's dreadfully clueless, like she can't think for herself. Freshman year's fall break, I asked if she wanted to go shopping, go for a walk, go sightseeing, etc. I got the same responses every time: '_Let me ask your grandparents first', 'Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them too.'_ It's like they have her brainwashed. I hardly ever talk to her anymore because of it."

Audrey snarled her nose at the memory. "I sat in my room for the first half of the break doing nothing because they rejected any suggestions I had. My father had been busy at the time with his royal duties, but one day he arrived back at the castle earlier than any of us expected. He didn't greet my mother or my grandparents. He went straight to my room, where I was staring aimlessly at the ceiling, and took me out on a 'father-daughter' date. It was the most fun that I had that whole week. He rescheduled every meeting he had so he could spend the rest of the week with me. He personally drove me back to Auradon Prep so I wouldn't have to deal with my grandparents' bickering for seven hours."

"How do you think your father will take the news?" Ben wondered.

Audrey smiled. "He'll be thrilled and happy for us." She paused for a moment to ponder on something. "Maybe I should tell him first . . ."

"So he can defend you?" Gil finished knowingly. "I think it's a good idea, but after Family Day, I don't think he'll need to."

"What _was_ that?" Lonnie interrogated, not meaning to act nosy. "Why did you call King Stefan a villain?"

"An old family secret," Audrey claimed, unconsciously holding her beloved's hand to comfort herself. "The only reason I know is because my father told me during that car ride freshman year. My grandfa—" Audrey stopped herself, shaking her head. "No, he's not my grandfather. _Stefan_ told my father years after it happened. I fully believe Stefan should have been sent to the Isle, but nobody outside our family know what he did."

"Except," Audrey adverted her gaze to Mal, "for one other person."

"My mother?" Mal guessed. "What does she have to do with him?"

"_They_ were old friends," Audrey clarified. "They met when they were kids, about ten years old. Stefan was a poor homeless orphan, who stole a magical rock from a stream so he could sell it for money. Maleficent got the rock back and returned it to the river, but Stefan had a second one stowed away in his pocket. They somehow became friends and eventually kissed when they were sixteen.

"Years passed before they ever saw each other again. Stefan had become a servant in a king's castle, working his way up the ladder. The king had a near-death encounter with Maleficent when she struck him with her large, crow-like wings in her human form."

Mal looked puzzled at that statement. "But my mother never had wings in human form," she argued. "Only when she turned into a dragon."

"Now," Audrey insisted, "because Stefan had cut off her wings with an iron chain after he drugged her."

The audience gasped at the revelation.

"The king had ordered for Maleficent to be killed and whoever succeeded would be his successor and marry his daughter, Leah," Audrey further explained. "Stefan couldn't bring himself to actually kill Maleficent, so he decided to remove her wings to trick the king. Of course, it worked. Maleficent cursed my mother for that reason, not because she wasn't invited to the stupid christening. She actually made the term that my mother could be awaken by True Love's Kiss, because neither her nor Stefan believed in such a thing."

Audrey took in a deep breath to calm herself down and exhaled. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely to Mal. "If it hadn't been for that pathetic excuse of a king, you and your mother could have been living in Auradon this whole time instead of the Isle."

Mal shrugged carelessly. "Water under the bridge," she insisted with a smile, referring back to their first conversation when the Core Four first arrived in Auradon. Audrey smiled back, though she still felt terrible.

"Well," Uma clasped her hands together. "After that long story, I think it's time to start dinner. Baby Alaura must be starving."

"'Alaura'?" Jane repeated as she turned to Audrey and Gil. "That's the baby's name?"

"You're wanting a girl?" Evie deduced just as curiously.

"Yes, and yes." Gil answered as he pulled his beloved closer.

"I like it!" Lonnie exclaimed cheerfully. "'Princess Alaura'. It has a nice ring to it."

Audrey sighed. "Maybe my father will think so too. . ."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I apologize for the second half not being as well detailed as the first half, but I was a little eager to add this one. I was going to post this yesterday, but I didn't since I felt like I was rushing myself.**

**ALSO! **

**I have an idea for this story that will help with future events. It's nothing too big, but it has appeared in three of my stories so far. Two words:**

**Bonus. Chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Making dinner was a lot harder than any of the twelve expected. Some of the AKs were picky eaters while some of the VKs—mainly the boys—complained about how little food the girls were making. Yes, the girls were making the food because the only boy that had experience cooking was Ben, and they didn't want to make their host cook for twelve people, including himself. Of course, they had Audrey do the little stuff, practically babying her the whole time.

An hour later the meal was finally finished, but it took all of them nearly ten minutes to eat everything up. The boys were stuck on dish duty while the girls settled into the sitting room. Within a few minutes the six boys joined the girls and talked about basically nothing.

Audrey continued her reading assignment with Gil reading over her shoulder again. Slowly, Audrey dozed off and fell asleep on Gil's shoulder. Careful not to wake her, Gil lifted her in his arms and carried her to their room like the good boyfriend he was. Eventually, Audrey woke up with Gil having his arms wrapped around her protectively. Audrey merely sighed contently as fell back asleep.

Friday was nothing but a blur. The twelve of them spent most of their day by the lake. They played in the water, had a picnic on the shore, and star-gazed until it became too late.

Saturday morning, the crew packed their bags and made the trip back to Auradon Prep, though they made sure to take their time for Audrey's sake. In fact, they stopped in town so they could go back to that clothing store. Audrey had been looking through the baby clothes when Evie lightly smacked her hand, forcing the princess to drop the baby dress she was looking at.

"_I'm_ making your daughter's clothes," Evie had insisted with a smile. "She'll be perfect to help try broadening my fashion line. You won't have to pay a thing."

"I can't have you do that," Audrey had argued.

"Consider it my present to her," Evie had persisted as her smile grew. "Who knows? I may end up having her be a model when she's older, with your permission, of course."

Spending another half hour or so in the clothing store, the gang was back on the road for a few short minutes. Finally arriving at Auradon Prep, they separated into their own groups. The girls' headed back to their dorm rooms, Doug went to his room, Jay, Carlos, and Harry decided on a sparring match in the amphitheater, and Ben and Gil left to talk with King Beast and Queen Belle about setting up a video call to Gil's father.

By noon, Gil and Audrey were sitting alone in the comfort of a vacant office at school, staring anxiously at a computer screen. Gil's father—Gaston—soon showed up on the screen. Within the first few seconds, Gil introduced Audrey as his girlfriend and the mother of yet-to-be-born daughter. It took a few moments for Gaston to catch on, but he was thrilled by the news. Gaston made two simple requests. First, he wants to be there when the two of them eventually marry. Second, if it turns out the baby's gender is male, they are _not_ naming their son after him. The three of them talked for a few more minutes before the couple had to end the call.

By one, Audrey was standing at her rental car with her arms wrapped around Gil in a comforting hug. "I'll call you as soon as I get there," she promised, adjusting herself slightly so she could look at her beloved. "It may be almost nine when I do."

"Be sure to take your time on your drive," Gil advised softly. "You know your father will stay up for you if it gets too late."

Audrey sighed. "None of them like to go to sleep until eleven or midnight, so they will all be waiting for me."

"And so will I," Gil reassured to cheer up his princess. "I will call you every morning and every night to tell you and Alaura that I love you."

Audrey smiled. "I think they will get suspicious if I have my phone to my stomach twice a day," she joked. "But I'll be sure to tell her."

"Good." Gil kissed her forehead adoringly. "Have a safe trip. I love you."

Audrey leaned forward on her tip-toes to kiss Gil properly. "And _I_ love you."

With another sweet kiss, Gil helped Audrey into the car and watched as she drove off, away from the campus.

Gil sighed, hoping Audrey's father will take the news as well as his father had.

**-0-0-0-**

Every couple hours during her drive, Audrey would stop at a rest stop or gas station to get some fresh air, fill up her rental car, use the restroom, or buy some food to hold her over. During the breaks, Audrey would send a text to her father about her location and spend a few minutes on the phone with Gil, who would try to comfort her as much as he could.

The trip took her nine hours in total, with her arriving at her parents' cottage just a few minutes before ten. Audrey was originally supposed to go to her parents' castle, but apparently while she was away with her friends, her parents and grandparents decided to go to their vacation house. That caused an extra unwanted hour to the trip.

"Hey, babe?" Audrey spoke into her phone quietly, still sitting in the car. "I finally—" she paused to yawn. "I finally made it."

"Good," Gil commented just as quietly. "Be sure to get some rest. You're going to need it after that long drive. I love you and Alaura."

"We love you too." Audrey yawned one last time. "I'll talk to you in the morning. Good night."

After hearing her beloved's response, Audrey hanged up her phone and leaned her head against the seat. "Let's get this over with," she muttered to herself.

Climbing out of the vehicle, Audrey perked up slightly when she saw her father walking out to greet her.

"Welcome back, Princess," Philip greeted as he hugged his daughter briefly. He grabbed her luggage and walked with her to the front door. "How was the drive? I didn't think it would take you so long."

"I was getting a little car sick," Audrey fibbed slightly. There was no need to tell him the truth just yet.

"Well you may get sick after I tell you this," Philip claimed. Stopping at the door, he sighed bitterly. "We've had a visitor for the past couple days, which I found out was one of the reasons your grandparents wanted you to visit."

Audrey tilted her head curiously. "Who is it?"

Instead of answering verbally, her father opened the door for her. Once Audrey walked in, she paled by at least thirteen shades.

Sitting at the kitchen table with her mother, grandmother, and Stefan was none other than Chad Fucking Charming, the bastard that bullied her on the first day of school because she refused to go back out with him. He was ginning arrogantly from ear to ear at Audrey's reaction. Audrey felt like a pray trapped in a corner.

Audrey turned to look at her father, who closed the door behind him. "Why is he here?" she interrogated in a harsh whisper.

"Don't be rude, Audria," Queen Leah scolded. "Aren't you going to greet us and your guest?"

"Audrey's tired from her trip," Philip intervened with a light glare. "And she became ill during her travel. She can say her greeting. In. The. Morning."

With one final glare, Philip led his daughter up the stairs to her room. Closing the door softly, he sighed. "I'm so sorry, Princess," he apologized. "I don't like him here as much as you. I tried to get your grandparents to explain why he was here, but they were as stubborn as ever."

Audrey gazed around her room and noticed the spare bed. "Why is that in here?"

"Because I will be staying in here with you," Philip insisted. "I'm afraid that prince has some bad intentions for being here. I didn't tell any of them what I was doing. If he decides to try anything, I'll be here to stop him."

He sighed once again. "I do have some news," the father revealed. "I haven't decided anything yet, but I wanted to let you know anyways."

"I have some news too." Audrey hesitated for a moment. "But I'll let you go first."

"Well," Philip began reluctantly, "I've been thinking about divorcing your mother."

Audrey froze. She couldn't believe it. Her parents have been married for over twenty years and just like that, her father wants to end it.

Philip sighed in dismay. "While you've been away, I have tried many times to spend some alone time with Aurora, but she insists she ask her parents first or that they've come with. Even in a private conversation, she invites her parents to speak, almost for her. I've had enough, but like I said I haven't decided yet."

"I really don't blame you," Audrey insisted with a shrug. "I am on your side, like you're on mine."

"What's your news?" Philip wondered. "Something good I hope?"

"Umm . . ." Audrey pondered on how she was going to tell her news. "You remember my boyfriend, Gil?"

"Of course I do." Philip tilted his head curiously. "I hope you two didn't break up. You are perfect for each other."

"No!" Audrey denied a little too quickly. "No, it's nothing like that. I'm just pregnant."

Philip nodded, like he was still waiting for the announcement. A few moments later his jaw dropped. His eyes lit up in happiness when he questioned, "You're _what?!_"

Audrey smiled faintly at his reaction. "I'm pregnant," she whispered happily, mostly so the four downstairs couldn't hear her.

A giddy smile spread across his face as Philip rushed forward to embrace his daughter, accidentally lifting her off the ground. "That's wonderful!" He cheered as he carefully set her down. "Gil does know, right?"

"He was there when I took the test," Audrey reassured, silently relieved at her father's reaction. "A few others know too, including his father. I'm sorry we told him before you."

"I don't care about that!" Philip insisted as his smile grew more and more by the second. "But please tell me you're not naming the baby after him or me."

Audrey laughed. "No," she denied. "That was the one thing he asked from us. Besides, it would be weird to give our daughter her grandfathers' name."

"You're having a girl?"

"We think we are," Audrey corrected. "But we will be just as happy if Alaura turns out to be a boy. We'll probably take an ultrasound soon so we can be sure."

" 'Alaura'," Philip repeated as his smile somehow grew larger. His cheeks were starting to get sore. "I love it!"

"How do you think they," she motioned downward, referring to her family downstairs, "will react?"

"It doesn't matter what they will say or do." Philip promised encouragingly. "I'm going to be with you the whole time. I will always protect you and my future grand-daughter. You will be an amazing mother and I am _proud _of you." He paused for moment. "But I want to see my grand-daughter first before her other grandfather does. It's only fair."

Audrey laughed once again. "I'll be sure to talk to Gil about it," she promised.

Hopefully, they will be able to keep their promises.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! It's posted early because in the next chapter, I make a reference to Avengers: Endgame. I am seeing the movie tomorrow with a friend and I'm getting really pumped about it. No spoilers! The reference is from the commercials, that's it. So if you are planning to see the movie, then you're safe. I made the same reference in my 75th completed story, but nobody commented on it. If anyone guesses correctly, then I will start posting three chapters. I will give you a four hour time limit, starting when the next chapter is added.**

**WARNING 1: Controversial topics are in this chapter and for the rest of this story. If you end up not liking this story anymore because of it, feel free to not read anymore chapters. I completely understand.**

**WARNING 2: Implies a rape that could have happened but did **_**NOT.**_** It will be mentioned in this chapter briefly, but slightly more in depth in the next two chapters. That's it. If you can't read the chapters because of it, PM me and I'll summarize what will happen.**

**The story is picking up now and I still can't tell you exactly how many more chapters are left. I had said six chapters ago that the story only had five chapters left. Obviously, I was wrong since this chapter was created. I'm going to guess six or seven more chapters after this one, but that can definitely change if I get any more ideas.**

**Anyways, be sure to leave a review on what you think about this dramatic chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For about an hour, Audrey spoke to her father about many things that involved either Gil, Uma, or Harry. She recalled the events of Uma and Harry finding out she and Gil were a couple, and then went into great detail about her sword training with Uma. She decided to quit her training for the time being for obvious reasons, but Philip had made her promise to spar with him later on the future, just to see skilled she truly was.

During one of her father's stories, Audrey found herself becoming groggy. She unconsciously laid down in her bed and ended up falling asleep in the matter of minutes.

A couple hours later, Audrey drowsily woke up because of her father—who was trying to sneak back into her room—and the sound of an expensive sports car accelerating down the road. She sat up slightly, placing a comforting hand on her stomach by instinct.

"What's going on?" She wondered, causing her father to jump. He hadn't expected her to be awake.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Princess," Philip reassured, subtly locking the door again. "I just had to take a bastard out for a walk. Get some more rest. You'll miss it when your baby girl arrives."

And just like that Audrey dropped back down on the pillow, falling asleep instantly.

Audrey woke again at about six Sunday morning, silently cursing all those early walks she had with Gil during the summer. It had now become a routine waking up so early, a routine she really wished she could drop.

Sadly, the routine seemed to be hereditary. When Audrey rose from her bed, she noticed her father was once again absent from the spare makeshift bed that was placed in her room.

Groaning to herself, Audrey checked her phone for any new notifications before she sent a text to Gil, warning that she was up already. She didn't expect to get a text almost a minute later, saying that he was already awake to. Within five minutes—giving each other time to dress and for Gil to leave his room without waking Harry—they were on the phone with one another, summarizing everything that had happened while they were apart. Of course, Audrey did leave out Chad Charming so Gil wouldn't have an aneurysm.

After ending the phone call with the usual 'I love you and Alaura' and 'We love you too', Audrey headed downstairs to the kitchen where her father was cooking breakfast for her and himself. Funny, she figured the others would be up by now and the servants would be cooking for him.

"The servants are up at six-thirty while the other are up by seven," Philip answered the silent question. "As for that Chad Charming, let's just say he was the bastard I was referring to earlier."

Audrey nodded slowly, wondering even more what happened last night as she sat at the kitchen counter bar.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes." Philip placed a plate of the delicious food in front of Audrey. There were three light and fluffy pancakes stacked on top of one another with whipped-cream and chocolate syrup to decorate and garnish.

"You used to love it as a child," her father commented as Audrey began to chow down—she was starving from not having a proper supper the night before. "I figured it was the one thing you could eat without the smell making you nauseous. There's enough batter for probably ten more if you're still hungry, after I make the servants', of course. If you want, I can share the recipe with you."

"Definitely," Audrey agreed through a mouth full of food. Swallowing, she claimed, "I'll make it for you-know-who, whenever they're older."

Philip nodded in understanding. They could hear movement upstairs in the servants' rooms, so the two knew they were awake. It was best that Audrey kept her daughter anonymous, just in case any of them decided to eavesdrop. Audrey and Philip knew they wouldn't say anything to the other three, but better safe than sorry.

A few minutes passed before a maid came rushing down the stairs with her tablet in hand. "Princess Audrey," she called worriedly. "Have you seen this?"

Curious, Audrey peered at the screen with her father looking over their shoulder. Audrey couldn't help the small gasp from escaping her.

There was a tabloid about her and Gil posted on the Web, and by looks of it was sent to anyone that has a mobile device or an email. The main picture was of her and Gil in their embrace before she left for the drive. A smaller picture off to the side showed her and Gil kissing. The large caption read 'PRINCESS AUDREY DATING A VK?'

Audrey quickly swiped to the article where it basically summarized everything about how they got together, how she was using Uma as a cover, and how her 'mysterious' necklace was an anniversary. Really, there was no source. The only proof that any of it was possibly true was the two pictures from the day before. Everything else could easily be guessed. The only thing not mentioned in the article was the pregnancy.

Audrey groaned in annoyance. "Of course, the day we decide to go public, the paparazzi find out."

"You mean it's true?" The maid wondered quietly.

"Yes, and neither her grandparents nor mother know," Philip answered for her daughter, who was quickly texting her beloved about the news. "Would you mind keeping it secret for now? And make sure the other two don't say anything just yet?"

"Absolutely, Your Majesty!" The maid insisted. "We've told you before that we prefer serving you over your in-laws." She smiled kindly at Audrey. "And maybe one day we'll be serving your child, when you think the time is right to have one, of course."

Somehow, Audrey managed to hide her blush and Philip managed to hide his laugh long enough for the maid to go upstairs.

"If only she knew," Philip teased.

"And she probably will," Audrey agreed as she tried to will her blush away, "when the three find out."

**-0-0-0-**

Just a few minutes pass seven, Queen Leah walked into the kitchen with Stefan and Aurora slowly trudging behind as they talked quietly to one another. Leah scanned the dining area to only see Philip and Audrey eating together at the kitchen bar counter with the maid and butler doing dishes and the cook cooking.

"Where's Prince Chad Charming?" Leah interrogated the father-daughter duo forcefully. "I checked his room and all his belongings are gone."

"That's because he's not here," Philip barked back just as harshly as he picked at his food. "Probably almost back to his parents' castle by now."

"Why is that?"

Philip glared at his mother-in-law. "Because I said so," he snarled, even though it sounded like he was trying to hold his tongue. "In case you forgot Leah, this house belongs to _me_, not you. I bought this land and built this house long before Aurora came into my life. This house will be given to Audrey when I decide the time is right, which means no matter what you have no power over who gets to stay here."

The servants tried to hide their smirks at Leah's dumbfounded expression. Audrey had to take a sip of her drink to keep her smile from showing. It was about time that someone stood up to Leah. Maybe he was trying to show Audrey that it was possible . . .

Breakfast continued without any incident. The chef really had to do more than was necessary by cooking eggs, sausage, bacon, waffles, toast, etc. that Aurora requested—or more like her parents told her to request it. Most of the food went to waste because they weren't 'in the mood' for it anymore. Audrey swiped the bacon before it could be tossed, nibbling on it while she scrolled through her phone, trying to find the author of the article.

As the meal came to an end, the three finally went onto their mobile devices. Audrey silently waited for them to see the tabloid, knowing one of them would explode at any moment. Although she had been waiting for it, Audrey still jumped when her grandmother shouted her name.

"Audria!" Leah exclaimed obnoxiously loud. "What in the world is this. . . this garbage?"

Leah made a move to turn her screen, but Audrey pipped up in a small voice, "You don't have to show me. I've already seen it."

"It's a lie, isn't it Sweetie?" Aurora questioned in her usual ditsy voice. "They edited the picture to make our family look bad, right?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "No, Mother," she denied exasperatedly. "It's true. Gil and I have been together for four months now and decided to go public yesterday. The paparazzi somehow found out and took the picture at the right time. Read the article if you don't believe me. They surprisingly guessed everything correctly."

Both appalled yet curious, the three of them turned to the article on their own devices. One person read it in shock. Another read it in disgust. The last read it in anger.

"Ridiculous!" Stefan spat. "That brainless son of Gaston—"

"Gil is not brainless!" Audrey defended her beloved. "During his time at Auradon Prep, Gil has become the top of his class, taking all advanced courses. He won many Tourney games because of the strategies he's come up with."

"But he certainly won't do!" Leah argued. "You are to end your relationship once you return to school. End of discussion."

Audrey clenched her jaw in defiance. "No." She bellowed. "I will _not_ break up with him."

"And why not?" Stefan wondered.

"Because I'm pregnant with our daughter!" Audrey shouted without thinking.

Horrified gasps filled the air while the three servants stared at Audrey in surprise. The maid had only been joking before. She couldn't believe it was actually true.

"Unacceptable!" Stefan declared. "How could you do such a dishonorable thing to this family?"

"Because I love Gil!" Audrey announced, speaking slightly louder than the old king. "He asked me a thousand times if I was sure and I said yes! It was my choice to become pregnant with our daughter—"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Stefan interjected. "How could you have a girl be your heir? I thought that maybe, just maybe, my name and legacy would be passed down to my daughter's son, but she had you instead. Now you _want_ a _girl_?! What about me?"

Audrey narrowed her eyes at the horrible man. "I will _never _name my child after you." She vowed. "Your 'legacy' of being a ruthless and tyrant king will never be passed down; not to me and certainly not to any of my children."

"You are seventeen, far too young to have a child of your own," Leah tried to argue. "Your mother waited until she was at least twenty before she had you." She shook her head in disappointment. "I'll set up an appointment for this afternoon."

"Appointment?" Philip repeated incredulously. "Appointment for what?"

"Appointment for an abortion." Leah straightened slightly. "You really think we are going to let Audria keep it? It will be a disgrace to this family."

"Her name is Alaura!" Audrey turned to her mother for support. "Mother, can't you reason with them?"

Aurora hesitated before shaking her head. "I'm so sorry Audria," she apologized not so sincerely. "Your grandparents are right. You should have asked before you started dating Gil and you should have asked before you became pregnant."

Audrey's expression hardened. "I don't need your permission on who I date and I certainly don't need your permission to have a child," she argued defiantly. "And there's no way in hell that I'm letting any of you kill my daughter!"

She stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room before any of them could argue with her.

Less than a minute later, Audrey was packing her bags when her father sneaked into her room. "Good," he commented. "You've already started. The chef is going to drive you back to Auradon Prep. I'm going to keep them distracted until you're gone. Call me as soon as you are with Gil and I'll tell you my plan."

He took Audrey's face in both of his hands so she'd stop packing to look at him. "I swear on my life that nothing will happen to your daughter," Philip promised. "They will _never_ get their filthy hands on Alaura."

**-0-0-0-**

Six hours.

That's how long it took the chef to drive from the vacation home to Auradon Prep, meaning they arrived at around three. He drove like a madman since King Philip promised him a bonus pay _and_ a paid vacation if he got Audrey to the school as soon as possible. Luckily, Audrey had fallen asleep in the back seat of the vehicle because of stress, otherwise she would have gotten car sick in the first five minutes.

After thanking the servant and grabbing her bag, Audrey rushed off to the boys' dormitory, knowing Gil would be in his room with the other VKs to finish any last minute homework they had. It was a routine that the seven came up with once the school year began so Jay and Harry wouldn't fail their senior year. Uma invited her a few times just to keep up the façade.

As soon as she arrived, Audrey tried opening the door. Locked. _Shit!_

Hoping they were still in there, she knocked rapidly three times. "I'll get it," she barely heard Uma say from the other side.

When the door open, Uma jumped and stared at the princess in surprise. "Audrey." She greeted. "Why are you—"

Not meaning to be rude, Audrey pushed passed the pirate captain and barged into the room, her emotions finally taking over her. "Gil!" She sobbed.

Gil stood from his spot at the desk and rushed forward to embrace his beloved. Audrey cried into his shoulder while he tried comforting her the best that he could. "What happened?" He muttered into her hair. "Why are you back so soon?"

Sobbing uncontrollably, Audrey pulled away to pull her phone from her pocket. Fumbling with it, she handed it to Gil. "Call my father," she mumbled between her hysterical sniffing. "He'll explain."

Curious and worried, Gil cautiously dialed Philip's number and put the phone on speaker for Uma and Harry to hear—only those two being in the room. "Sir?" Gil called. "What's going on? Audrey's here and she's in the middle of a crying fit."

Philip sighed on the other line. "_Because of the article, her grandparents and mother found out about you two before she could tell them_," he explained. "_They wanted you two to break up, but Audrey said she wouldn't do it because she's pregnant with your daughter. The three of them threw a fit."_

"But why is Audrey acting this way?" Uma questioned.

"_Because Leah wanted her to get an abortion_." Philip announced.

Harry and Uma gasped while Gil held his beloved closer to comfort her.

"_Don't worry,_" Philip insisted. "_I have a plan to make sure that doesn't happen."_

Harry wondered, "Which is . . .?"

"_I'm going to divorce Aurora_," the king revealed. "_Since Audrey is still a minor, it has to be decided who gets legal custody of her. If I win, then Aurora can't force Audrey to get the abortion."_

"Is that the only way?" Uma interrogated. "I mean, are you sure you want to divorce your wife?"

"_Absolutely_," Philip confirmed. "_I told Audrey yesterday that I was thinking about it, but the conversation I had with Aurora just a few hours ago affirmed my decision. It should take a week for everything to be official. Until then, Audrey has to stay hidden in a safe location so nobody can harm her, but it can wait until after she's had a doctor's appointment, to make sure the baby is healthy."_

A perfect idea struck Gil. There was one place no one in Auradon would dare go. There, someone Gil trusted could protect Audrey while he was still in Auradon.

Gil smiled down at Audrey, who stared up at him in wonder. "Audrey, how would you like to meet my father in person?"


	10. Bonus Chapter 1

What?

Did you really think you get to find out what happens next?

Sorry to disappoint you, but this story is going back twelve hours, just a few minutes before Audrey woke up to Philip walking back into the bedroom.

You see, ever since Chad Charming had showed up at the vacation house the previous morning, Philip has had a gut feeling that something was going to happen. His in-laws acted like they already knew that the spoiled-rotten prince was going to visit for a few days. The old couple and Aurora showed Chad to his room while Philip followed curiously, which led him to discover that Chad a room right next door to the in-laws' and to his and Aurora's. That's what first made Philip suspicious.

When Philip had first brought his wife, daughter, and in-laws to the house he built, Leah practically demanded that Audrey stayed upstairs with the servants instead of the guest room downstairs. Leah claimed she didn't want to be up all night because of an over-active child, deeming Audrey or anyone else has to be a responsible adult at the age twenty to stay in that room. Audrey had only been a baby at that time who stayed in her crib in her parents' room, but Leah somehow convinced Aurora to move her daughter upstairs. Until she was older, Philip stayed in the upstairs room with his daughter despite the rest of his family's disapproval.

He knew one thing: Chad Charming is only eighteen and is most definitely _NOT_ a responsible adult.

However, Chad seemed to have Leah, Stefan, and Aurora wrapped around his 'perfect' little finger. Every time Chad asked for something, Leah or Stefan would bark at the servants to get it for him, even when they were in the middle of doing something for Philip. The maid, butler, or cook would apologize to their king before reluctantly following orders of the old king and old queen, yet Aurora didn't see a problem with it.

For some reason, the four of them talked in whispers when Philip was around, almost like they were planning something he should know nothing about. One time, Philip managed to eavesdrop on a certain conversation by hiding behind a wall. He only heard a few seconds of the exchange, but it was enough to make his blood boil.

"She won't go through with this wedding," Leah had claimed. "She will have one of her _'friends'_ stop it."

"We could have Chad impregnate her," Stefan had suggested with a careless shrug. "She would have to marry him, for the sake of the child."

"And it's likely the child will be a boy," Chad had commented with a 'dashing' smile. "That way we can name it after its great-grandfather. You said Audrey will be here tonight, so that's when I'll have sex with her."

Fuming with rage, Philip stormed off to make sure that wouldn't happen. After getting some help from the butler and maid, Philip made a makeshift bed at the foot of Audrey's bed. It wouldn't be as comfortable as he would be used to, but if it meant saving Audrey, then so be it. Besides, he would be up most of the night to keep guard.

When Audrey arrived and told him the news, Philip was the happiest he's ever been. When Audrey fell asleep from exhaustion, he made a silent vow.

He will protect his daughter.

Whatever it takes.

**-0-0-0-**

Philip had stayed awake when Audrey fell asleep. Thanks to his wife and her parents, he developed a habit of not falling asleep 'til midnight. He knew Chad wouldn't try anything right when everyone decided to go to bed. Personally, Philip tosses and turns for a good ten minutes before he finally falls into a light slumber.

About three in the morning, when Philip was starting to drift off, he heard someone slowly walk up the stairs. Philip was immediately wide awake. He quietly stood from his bed and walked to the door, careful not to wake his beautiful and pregnant daughter.

He watched as the doorknob started to jiggle slightly, like someone was trying to come in. Unlocking the door, Philip swung the door open, standing face-to-face with a shocked Chad Charming.

"King Philip!" The teenager quietly exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Philip glared at the prince as he walked into the hallway and closed the bedroom door behind him. "What are _you_ doing here?" He interrogated forcefully. "Your room is downstairs, next to mine."

Chad smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead, trying his Act of being a clueless prince. "I totally forgot!"

Philip's glare hardened. "Are you sure about that?" He questioned as he gripped the door tightly to mask his anger. "Or were you trying to sneak in here to force yourself on my daughter?"

Chad's expression changed to surprise for a split second. "I would _never_!" The prince declined.

"That's not what you said this afternoon," Philip argued. "I believe you said, _'Audrey will be here tonight, so that's when I'll have sex with her'_." The king tilted his head slightly, as if to challenge the prince. "Or are you going to deny it like the crooked snake you are?"

Chad couldn't say anything. He tried to make up any excuse, but none came to mind.

Philip moved forward and grabbed Chad by the throat, so he couldn't slip away at the last second. "I'm going to say this once," Philip warned as he tightened his grip slightly to get his point across. "_We_ are going downstairs to your room and you are going to pack up all your things. _You_ are going to get the _hell_ out of _my_ house!"

Chad started shaking from fear. "B-but—!"

"And now I'm going to have you charged for attempted rape!" Philip announced, interrupting the prince. "_Everyone_ in Auradon will know what you did by Monday afternoon. I guarantee it. Now get to stepping before I make you!"

Clearly fearing for his life, Chad obediently did as he was told with Philip watching him like a guard dog. Philip practically dragged the prince to his car and threw him inside the vehicle. Philip stood over the driver side door. "If I see you go _anywhere_ near my daughter," he warned, "whether it be in the next few days or even a few years from now, I will pummel you and make it to where you can't have any children!"

Philip slammed the door shut and watched the spoil prince drive off in a fit of rage. He sighed to get rid of some of his anger.

**-0-0-0-**

If only his conversation with Aurora and her parents would have been as easy as getting rid of Chad Charming.

The three of them had calmly waltzed off to the living room as Philip had rushed upstairs to help his daughter. When he came back downstairs, Philip slowly walked into the living room, trying to figure out some way to distract them. Leah noticed him as soon as she hanged up the phone.

"I've made an appointment for two," she informed as she conferred her notes. "It will cost about nine-hundred dollars since we don't know how far long she is. We will have her pay us back."

Philip shook his head in disgust. They want to force their granddaughter into an abortion she doesn't want then force her to pay them back. What a cruel thing to do. . .

"Aurora," he mumbled to his wife. "Can I speak to you, alone?"

"What about my parents?" She wondered innocently, though she was speaking loud enough for them to hear. "Can't they join us?"

"No," Philip denied quietly. "I need to speak to you in private. It's important."

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of them too," Aurora argued. "It can't be that important."

Philip clenched his jaw as he straightened his stance, almost like he was squaring up. "Fine," he spat, speaking loud and clear as he announced, "I want a divorce."

Aurora's mouth dropped while her parents gasped. "What?" She questioned. "You can't be serious."

"I am dead serious." Philip insisted. "Aurora, can't you see for once that your parents are wrong? They want to kill your grand-daughter!"

"Audria shouldn't have had the father be a child of a villain," Aurora argued, using the same excuse as her parents. "She should have told us she was with that boy in the first place."

"So, you preferred that Chad rape her and have a child that way?" Philip interrogated as he started to get riled up again. "You know she would hate that baby."

"The divorce isn't going to change anything," Stefan intervened. "Audria will still get that abortion."

"No, _Audrey_ won't." Philip corrected. "She's already on her way back to Auradon Prep. Besides, I'm going to fight to get legal custody of her."

"What about us?" Aurora wondered. "You are supposed to be my true love."

"But I'm not," Philip snapped bitterly. "We all know I am not the one responsible for you waking from the spell. It was Malef—"

"Don't say that dreadful name!" Stefan ordered.

Philip glared at the old king. "Fine," he claimed. "Then I want you, your wife, and your daughter to pack your things and get out of my house. You will go back to _my_ castle and grab your things from there too, and then you'll be _banned_ from any and all of my estates."

"Where will we go?" Leah wondered. "On the streets?"

"How about the castle you abandoned once I married Aurora?" Philip suggested sarcastically. "You have until the divorce is finalized, so one week. Anything left I will sell and I will set aside that money for Alaura, _my_ granddaughter, when she's older. The only ones who will help you will be the servants that you kept from your castle, so less than ten people. _My_ servants will check to make sure you don't take anything that rightfully belongs to me."

Leah sighed. "Alright, we'll leave. We will win legal custody of Audria and have that _thing_ removed from her."

"Audria will want to be with me," Aurora insisted. "I am her mother."

Philip sighed. "Oh Aurora," he chided with a shake of his head. "You have _never_ been a mother to her."

He gestured to their room. "Time is ticking and you have a _lot_ of packing to do."

Philip walked off leaving behind the dumbfounded trio with the goal to keep his promise.


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter!**

**This chapter and the next will be slightly shorter than the others, mainly because I wanted them to be separate. I am also getting **_**WAAAY**_** behind on college work and I need to dig myself out of the hole before it becomes a grave. **

**School ends for me in about a week, so you may see longer updates, but then again, I don't have Internet at my house. I've been using the school's Wi-Fi and my hotspot, but I don't have much data. I am actually at my grandmother's right now, using her Internet to publish this and work on college assignments.**

**Anyways, be sure to leave a review on this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After the doctor's appointment, where the couple was reassured that their child—since Audrey wasn't far enough long to determine the gender—was very healthy and there were no problems, Gil drove Audrey to his father's, who was surprised about the surprise visit. Once his son summarized the past events, Gaston promised to look after Audrey until the week was up.

The next day, Monday, it was once again Family Day. Every student was forced to attend, even if their parents weren't in attendance.

As soon as Gil arrived, the paparazzi started hounding him about his relationship with Audrey. The questions were way too nosy and he refused to answer any of them. How long have they really been together? Why would Audrey want to date someone like him? Did he blackmail Audrey so she'd be his girlfriend? Are her parents divorcing because him and Audrey are together? Where _is_ Audrey?

"No comment!" Gil repeated impatiently for the umpteenth time. "Excuse me."

Gil trudge through the swarm of the paid gossipers, escaping to other side. He somehow managed to get to the buffet area without any stragglers. His friends, Uma and Harry, gazed at him sympathetically.

"The pressure will die down in a few days," Uma reassured the obviously stressed Gil. "The divorce will be finalized and Audrey will be able to come back home. The paparazzi will get bored and cover someone else for a while."

"Until word about our baby gets out," Gil pointed out. "Too many people know about Alaura and someone is going to let it slip soon by accident. Honestly, Audrey and I don't care if anyone else knows. We only wanted to keep it secret until she told her mother and grandparents, but after the stunt they pulled yesterday, we don't care if we announce Alaura to the world."

"Can I announce her this time?" Harry requested with a slight 'huff' to his tone. "I _am_ her god-father."

"You are?"

The Sea Three flinched at the unexpected fourth voice that joined their conversation. They adjusted themselves slightly to see none other than King Philip, the future grand-father of Gil's baby.

"Sorry to scare you," Philip apologized sincerely, though his eyes shined with amusement. "I saw the three of you together and thought I'd talk for a bit."

"Why are you here?" Gil wondered.

Philip shrugged. "I had a feeling my soon-to-be ex-wife and ex-in-laws would come here looking for Audrey," he informed, motioning toward the commotion behind him. "I thought I'd be here to watch them fail. Now what's this I'm hearing about a god-father?"

"I asked to be Alaura's god-father a couple months ago when Audrey first thought she was expecting," Harry explained almost reluctantly. "I was in the running against Ben, but then I won. Ben is going to be the god-father of their second child."

"_If_ we decide to have another," Gil intervened.

"Don't you mean 'when'?" Uma corrected teasingly. "Seriously, it seemed like every morning I walk in on you two sleeping naked under the covers."

Gil groaned. "Uma! Not in front of her father."

Philip chuckled at Gil's discomfort. "Do you always joke with them in such way?"

"Ever since I walked in the first time," Uma answered with a careless shrug. "Audrey warned me not to barge in without knocking. I blew her off, but within a week I walked in on them. Now I knock three times before going in, then I make a joke. They aren't that bad."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You told them Alaura was six kids because of how much they were having sex."

Uma sighed. "So _maybe_ they're a little bad."

"Guys!" Gil chided. "Not in front of her father!"

Philip chuckled once again, but then became a little serious. "Since you are having a child with my little princess, when are you going to ask my permission to marry her? Or are you going to propose without asking me? Either way, do know that I approve of you."

"I-I'm making the rings," Gil stammered nervously. "I've been working on them since she first thought she was pregnant too, but I don't want her to know that. They're not done yet, but I'm still going to wait until the time's right."

"And when will that be?"

Gil hesitated when he noticed a certain trio walking toward pass Philip's shoulder. "I'll tell you later," he promised. "But right now, we have visitors."

Curious, Philip turned around and sighed in annoyance. "Hello, Your Majesties!" Philip announced flamboyantly, mainly to catch the press's attention. "Do you need something?"

Leah rolled her eyes, knowing what Act he was playing. "Where's Audria?"

"You mean you don't know?" Philip gasped dramatically. "I am shocked! Here I thought you wanted to gain legal custody of _my_ daughter, yet you don't have a single clue on where she is."

"Enough games Philip," Stefan scolded. "Just tell us where she is."

"She's safe," Gil reassured as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Though, I don't think you truly care about that."

"You have no business in this conversation!"

"Yes, I do," Gil argued forcefully. "In case you've forgotten, Audrey is pregnant with my daughter!"

The audience, which had formed at the beginning of the argument, gasped at the revelation. Stefan fumed in rage, as did Leah, for such a secret being announced in such a careless way.

Meanwhile Harry pouted in the background, muttering, "I wanted to announce her. . ." Uma lightly slapped his arm, non-verbally telling him to get over it.

"She won't be for long," Stefan basically threatened.

"Why?" Gil questioned rhetorically. "Because you will force her to abort our daughter and then have Chad attempt to rape her again, just so _somebody_ will be named after you?" Gil shook his head in disgust. "I should expect no less from a villain like you."

"You have no right to—"

"Yes, I do," Gil interrupted once again. "First you trick Maleficent into trusting you, then you drug her, and then you cut off her wings to give to King Henry as proof that you killed her just so you can take over his kingdom when he passed on!"

The audience gasped again while Stefan paled visibly. "How did you know that?" The old king whispered in surprise. "I only ever told—"

"Me," Philip finished. "And I told Audrey."

"Who told me," Gil continued, "and ten of our friends. One of those friends that were told just happens to be the daughter of Maleficent. You can expect to be arrested in one week and sent to the Isle of the Lost for the rest of your life."

Stefan was taken back by that. "A week? Why so long . . . ?" Then, just like that, it clicked.

Turning his back to the group, he grabbed his wife and daughter by the arm and dragged them off, ignoring their protests. Once they were just outside the campus, Stefan announced, "Audria's on the Isle of the Lost."


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Once again, I apologize for this chapter being short, but I am getting caught up on assignments. Luckily tomorrow, I have six hours to waste so I can get to writing chapters or finishing assignment.**

**Anyways, make sure to leave a review on what you think about this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Audrey enjoyed the Isle a lot more than she would admit to anyone. It was more beautiful than she could ever describe. The VKs in Auradon would say that she's crazy when she returns, but Audrey fully believed it was true. Apparently, they were never awake early enough to see the magnificent sunrise illuminate the Isle in its golden rays.

On Audrey's second morning on the Isle, she climbed the roof of the house she was staying in to do such a thing. She was completely speechless, admiring the view until the glow vanished into the usual sunlight. Once that happened, Audrey climbed back down, cleverly sneaking into the house.

Or so she thought.

"You shouldn't be climbing high places in your delicate state," a voice chided her fatherly.

Audrey jumped, turning to the owner of the voice. Standing in the kitchen, making himself and Audrey a healthy breakfast—day old fruit and freezer burnt pancakes with too sticky syrup—was none other Gaston, the father of Gil and future grand-father of baby Alaura.

He lightly glared at a sheepish Audrey. "If you fall at such a height, you could lose your daughter," Gaston scolded. "Next time, let me help you so I don't lose my grand-daughter before I get to meet her."

Audrey smiled as she sat at the table. "I did tell you that Dad wanted to meet her first, right?"

Gaston sighed as he placed a plate in front of Audrey before taking a seat next to her. "You did," he grumbled jealously. "I'm going to be pissed if he shows up late to the hospital and I have to wait."

Audrey giggled to herself. "If Hook was here, he'd tell you to watch your language around his god-daughter."

Gaston raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And I would 'kindly' remind him that I am an adult and his god-daughter is _my_ grand-daughter." He took a quick bite of his food before wondering, "Just how did you pick him to be the god-father?"

"He asked," Audrey answered with a simple shrug. "It was about two months ago before I learned I really was pregnant. I had a suspicion that I was, Gil and I told him and Uma in private, and next thing I know Hook was practically begging to be the god-father."

Gaston chuckled at the story. "His older sister would find that amusing." Not meaning to change the subject, he informed, "I have to go to the market place for a few supplies and groceries for the twins. They are wanting me to visit their place for a bit. Do you want to join me?"

"I thought Gil said his brothers are bad influences," Audrey recalled curiously.

"They used to be," Gaston corrected. "After seeing their kid brother go the Isle, they decided to clean up their act so they could one day join him, and I think they would enjoy meeting the mother of their future niece."

Audrey smiled kindly as she nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll go. I really wanted to see more of the Isle anyways."

**-0-0-0-**

The first stop on their trip was indeed the market place. When Audrey heard those words, she expected a small building with five or six stands minimum, since they were only on the Isle. She didn't expect half a mile filled with nearly a hundred merchant stands filled with a vast array of beautiful and unique colors.

"New stands are added almost every week or every month," Gaston informed as they occasionally stopped at every other stand. "Auradon throws away so many items that more and more have to be built. There's a section for food, clothing, and random objects."

"It's amazing!" Audrey cheered as she spun around to look at everything. "We need something like this in Auradon. I would go every day!"

"What you need to do is cover up," Gaston scolded lightly. "I warned you the weather is colder here and that you needed to keep your cloak closed to stay warm, yet you twirl around like it's mid-summer. None of us needs you getting a cold."

Yeah, just before they had left the house, Gaston had explained that most of the islanders wear heavy clothing during the year because the Isle was unnaturally colder than Auradon. Gil had brought all of his clothes to Auradon, so Audrey had to settle for one of Gaston's cloaks to keep warm. Of course, she had Uma's lucky sword strapped to her waist as requested by Shrimpy and Hook.

"Sorry," Audrey apologized with no sympathy as she gazed at more stalls. "I just wished I had come to the Isle sooner! I love it!"

"I'm afraid not many share your enthusiasm!" A voice chided from a few feet away.

Audrey froze. She didn't know if it was from fright or from panic. Either way, she couldn't believe that her fucking grand-father, Stefan, was just a few feet away from her on the Isle in full armor with sword in hand.

Gaston was standing in front of her, guarding her, within half a second with his own sword drawn. "Why are you here?" He demanded.

"To get rid of that _thing_." Stefan pointed to Audrey's stomach. "It will be a disgrace to my family!"

"_She_ is to be my grand-daughter!" Gaston shouted. "Since I'm a changed man, I'll give you five minutes to get off the Isle. If I see you just a second after, I'll shoot you on sight."

"I'm not leaving without Audria."

"Yes, you are." Audrey stepped in front of Gaston as she drew her friend's sword. "Or else I will _make you_."

Stefan laughed arrogantly. "_You_ make _me_? Like that's ever going to hap—"

And just then, before he could even comprehend what was going on, there was a large cut on his glove and his sword now in his grand-daughter's hand.

"I'll say this one time," Audrey warned, tossing his sword down the street. "_Leave_ and don't ever come near me, my daughter, or my boyfriend. If you do," she twirled the sword in her hand, "you'll find out just how good I am at sword fighting."

"You can't do this!" Stefan cried pathetically. "I am a king!"

"You have no royal status here on the Isle," Audrey argued, "just like me. Besides, you are no king to me, like I am not a grand-daughter to you."

Seeing that as a perfect moment to intervene, Gaston stepped in front of Audrey once again. "You now have four minutes to leave," Gaston barked. "I'll see you again in a week, _after_ my future daughter-in-law and grand-daughter is safe from _you._"

"You heard him, Stefan." Audrey raised her sword eye-level to the old man as she glared at him. "_GET OUT!_"


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I am adding this chapter because I felt a little bad about the last two chapters being so poorly written and so short. I somehow managed to get it and most of my homework done. This is basically a summary chapter, making it a short chapter as well. There will be no dialogue, but be sure not to skip this chapter! There may be some important events in this chapter. There also may be some foreshadow for future events.**

**Anyways, be sure to leave a review on what you think about this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As planned, Philip and Aurora's divorce became official by the end of the week. During the signing, Aurora had thrown a fit—most likely by instruction of her father or mother—that she didn't get legal custody of their daughter and she had no right to even an occasional visitation. Aurora even decided to play the 'favoritism' card, saying that the ruling was biased because she didn't have a lawyer like Philip to defend her. She claimed she had no knowledge that she needed one.

HOWEVER, Philip had proof that he texted Aurora, emailed her, and left a voicemail four days prior to the signing date, warning her that she may need a lawyer for legal purposes. Turns out, Aurora's parents had been snooping on her phone and deleted each of the messages out of anger and spite before she could see them. Philip tried to convince Aurora that, but she refused to believe it.

Afterwards, when everything was settled, Stefan was indeed arrested for multiple crimes from his old past and for what he tried to do to Audrey. The only noble thing that the tyrant king did was take the whole blame for the crime instead of pinning some of the responsible to his wife and daughter. Stefan was practically dragged to the Isle of the Lost to an already planned building, where he would be forced under house arrest until he died. He was safe from any of the villains, as they were all warned something bad would happen to them if they tried to approach the no-longer king.

While the many _many_ guards were guarding Stefan safely to his designated home, the Sea Three used the distraction to take Audrey back to Auradon. During the car ride, Audrey spoke about everything she did on the Isle along with everything she has seen with so much enthusiasm that the Sea Three actually found it adorable. She spoke like a young and over-active child, something they had actually wished to see more of.

Since everyone now knew about Audrey's pregnancy, there had to be a couple changes with their arrangements in Auradon Prep. First, Gil was granted permission to stay in Audrey's room due to her 'delicate' situation, as Fairy Godmother put it. Originally, they were going to be expelled, but Audrey cleverly reasoned that she became pregnant during the summer, not during the regular school year, so they hadn't broken any school rules. Fairy Godmother begrudgingly believed her while the VKs were impressed with the silver tongue that Audrey developed from being on the Isle for only a week.

As Audrey began to grow, looking more pregnant by the day, she received more and more bullying than she ever had before. Through all of it, she kept her head up high and ignored the cruel and rude things they were saying, always thinking about her future with her baby—they still had yet to find out the gender.

During the fourth month of pregnancy, Audrey and Gil were finally able to determine the gender of the baby. However, Harry had insisted that he and Uma plan a sort of gender-reveal party for them. Since he couldn't announce the pregnancy, Harry wanted to somewhat announce the gender.

Within a week, Harry and Uma had planned and hosted a gender-reveal party that actually took place at the four's secret place, which was no longer a secret anymore. Harry had found the real entrance by accident and thought that would be the perfect place to host the party. The two eventually turned it into a gender-reveal _and_ a birthday party for Audrey, since she had turned eighteen just a couple days before.

All of their friends were invited to the party, which resulted in only thirteen guests. The couple was completely fine with the small party since they didn't want too many people prying into their private life. Gil and Audrey each invited their fathers to the party, but Gaston couldn't leave the Isle just yet and Philip had an important meeting that he couldn't reschedule.

Anyways, about mid-way through the party—before blowing out the candles of the cake—Harry had Audrey and Gil stand in the middle of the gazebo. He explained that he rigged a smoke like dye to go off whenever he pushed a button that will surround them and potentially get on them. Harry warned them to wear white clothing so the smoke could dye their clothing, but he reassured that the dye will easily remove from their skin. So, Audrey wore a white spaghetti strapped dress that went to her knees while Gil wore a white puffy shirt with a pair of dark pants.

Nervously, the couple stood in the center and cautiously waited for the explosion. On a count of three, both of the flinched when they heard the bang and they were covered in a pink smoke.

That's right! They were indeed having a girl, officially naming the baby 'Alaura'.

It seemed after they discovered their baby's gender, the bullying became worse. Audrey didn't say a word about it to any of her friends, but somehow, they found out. They each approached Fairy Godmother separately on multiple different occasions, but she has never done anything about it. With each visit, the bullying and harassment grows. The accused no longer cared if they could get expelled because it seemed like Fairy Godmother didn't care what they were doing. The headmistress simply turned her cheek every time she was in the presence of it.

Once Audrey was about a month or two away from her due date, her bestie and her girl friends planned a baby shower. The party took place at the Mad Tea Shop, where they closed the shop for the day. In total, eleven people—not including Audrey—showed up, which included Gil, Harry, and Ben. The girls were quite surprised that any of them decided to show. Gil argued defensively that Alaura was his daughter too, not just Audrey's. Harry reminded everyone—for the umpteenth time—that he was the god-father of Alaura. Ben claimed that he had better show up so Audrey and Gil didn't change their mind about him potentially being the god-father of their second child, _if _they were to have a second child.

By the end of the party, Gil and Audrey possibly had enough diapers for the next three years, enough toys to fill a large Easter basket—they made sure to stress that they didn't want to spoil their daughter with expensive and a plethora of items—twenty binkies in multiple different colors, a whole wardrobe curtesy of Miss Evie of the Isle, and a beautiful pink blanket Mal had made from some of Audrey's old clothing.

A few months ago, when Gil practically moved into Audrey's room, Audrey cleaned out her closet of old clothes she never wore. Mal had walked in when the princess was half-way through. The idea came to mind almost immediately and Mal requested the clothing for a 'project', not specifying what kind of project it was.

Once Audrey had opened the gift and Mal had explained what she had done, Audrey practically broke down in tears. Later on, Audrey would blame her hormones for acting in such a way. At the time, Mal joked about how she didn't use any of Audrey's blue clothing so she could make another one _if _Audrey and Gil had a boy in the future.

It seemed like Audrey and Gil had everything they needed and were fully prepared for Alaura's arrival.

Now all they had to do was wait.


	14. Chapter 13: Part 1

**Here is part one of the two part chapter!**

**Just a warning, I am merely guessing when it comes to the giving birth part so it definitely won't be accurate. I am only putting how far apart contractions are and guesstimated time of birth.**

**And you read that intro and chapter title correctly! There are two parts for Chapter 13. **

**By the way, I am planning the epilogue of this story already, even though it's a few weeks away. I am needing a cool name that either starts with a 'B' or 'M', and it has to be a boy's name. If you have any suggestions, leave a review and I'll choose the best one. I also have too many ideas for the epilogue so be sure to comment whether you want an _extremely _long one or a two to three part epilogue that is each the usual length of chapters.**

**ALSO: Since this week is finals week, there will be more than one chapter posted today (where I live it's just a few minutes after midnight). You won't know how many and they won't be posted in certain intervals. Call it . . . a gift, for reading a story about such a weird couple that you wouldn't think would be great together. **

**Anyways, be sure to leave a review on what you think about the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

April 12th, the day everything changed for Audrey and Gil.

The wonderful day began when Audrey was sitting with Uma in Uma's bedroom as they were working on a few assignments. Their first hour class—which was about two hours long—was canceled for the day since the teacher had a last minute meeting that couldn't be rescheduled. Uma wasn't going to complain and neither was Audrey; it meant more time for her to rest and less time she has to spend in those uncomfortable chairs. Poor Gil still had to go to class and suffer two hours of torture.

Audrey's stomach had grown considerably over the past few months. Any day now she could give birth to her and Gil's beautiful baby girl, Alaura. However, there has been _one_ thing that's been bothering her for the past few days.

"Why hasn't Gil asked me to marry him yet?" Audrey interrogated Uma, who looked at her in surprise. "Our daughter is coming soon, yet he hasn't proposed yet. Does he even want me as his wife?"

Uma sighed. "Audrey, those bullies are getting to your head," she insisted cautiously. "Of course, Gil wants to marry you." She sighed once again. "Look, I'm not supposed to say anything, but Gil _is _planning on proposing. He's waiting for a certain moment."

"When is that certain moment?"

"I don't know," Uma confessed sincerely. "Gil hasn't told anyone. He was going to tell your father, but never did because of that . . . _incident_."

Audrey nodded in understanding. "I hope that moment is soon. . ."

Checking her phone, Uma stood from her bed and stretched. "We need to get going." She smiled to help ease the tension in the room. "With how slow you waddle, we'll show up just when class ends."

Audrey rolled her eyes just as playfully. "I'll remember that whenever _you_ are pregnant with _your_ child."

Uma scoffed. "That's not going to happen anytime soon. In case you forgot, Princess, I'm currently single and _he_ has yet to make a move."

"He will eventually," Audrey encouraged. With a huff, she hoisted herself up from the chair and carefully steadied herself. "Come on. Let's go before I fall down like last time."

Last month, Audrey had rose from her bed, but suddenly fell back because of the weight of her stomach. Uma found it so hilarious because Audrey looked like a panda with all their legs up as they tried to turn over. The sea witch had fallen on the floor in laughter and needed some serious help to breathe again.

Uma laughed gleefully at the memory as she took Audrey's arm in hers, helping to lead her best friend to class.

**-0-0-0-**

On the way to class, a grumpy Gil joined the girls' on the walk with a moderately happy Harry following behind them. Gil was in a particularly glum mood since his teacher decided to give the class a surprise exam that took the whole class time to finish. More than half the class couldn't finish in time. Gil was the lucky one as he finished the test first with barely three minutes to spare.

As the four almost made it to their next class—one of the two classes they actually all share—Audrey suddenly stopped in her tracks, forcing Uma to halt as well. The boys turned around to give Audrey strange looks. Audrey seemed to have zoned off, as she was staring into space.

Uma tugged on her hand. "Audrey," she cooed, almost like she was talking to a child. "We're going to be late."

"Yes, we are." Audrey agreed. She gazed up at the three with a bright smile. "Alaura's coming."

Gil smiled just as brightly while Uma and Harry gasped in surprise. "I'll call Ben and ask if we can take one of his cars to the hospital," Gil reassured calmly.

"We'll talk to Fairy Godmother about letting us and the others leave early," Uma added as they slowly made their way back to the school entrance.

Harry scoffed. "You know she won't. She has turned into a massive bitch ever since Chad was prosecuted, found guilty, and was sent to the Isle."

Oops! Forgot to tell you about that. A month after Stefan was sent to the Isle, Chad finally had his trial for attempted rape. His lawyer did a pretty good job of making him look innocent, but the two didn't think that Philip would have proof about his 'false' accusation.

You see, Philip had security cameras placed inside his vacation house a few months prior because he suspected the old royals of stealing his property. He had footage of his encounter with Chad at three in the morning and the conversation Chad had with the three other royals. Their conversations were heard clearly, causing Gil to be found guilty by the jury. His punishment was about the same as Stefan's: sent to the Isle of the Lost and place under house arrest for twenty years.

On with the story!

"Language!" Audrey teased, mainly to keep herself calm. "I don't want _my_ daughter to hear such foul language from her god-father."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Babe, you are such a hypocrite."

"So I've been told." Audrey grumbled. "But when did you turn into my sassy-gay friend?"

"For starters, I learned my sassiness from you. Second, I'm not gay."

"Then why haven't you asked out—"

"Because I haven't found the right time yet."

"You men and your 'time'. Why don't you just grow a pair and go ask her now?"

"Have you always been this demanding or is it the baby?"

"Eh, a little bit of both." Audrey shrugged carelessly.

When the two finally looked away from one another, they noticed that they were at the campus entrance, Uma was nowhere to be seen, and Gil was pulling up in one of Ben's less expensive cars.

Audrey turned to Harry again. "See you and Uma at the hospital?"

"Absolutely." Harry pulled her in for a quick hug, or the best that he could with her bulging belly. He kissed the top of her head in a brotherly way and muttered, "Don't worry or stress about anything. Your little girl will be here before you know it."

"I hope it's soon," Audrey admitted almost bashfully. "I'm getting tired of waiting."

Harry chuckled. "So is Gil, but he doesn't want you to know that. He can't wait to see his daughter."

"Speaking of waiting." She paused for a moment to look over her shoulder at Gil, who was in the car talking to Ben on the phone. She turned back to Harry and wondered quietly, "Why hasn't Gil asked me to marry him yet?"

"He will," Harry reassured. "He is waiting for the right time, just like me."

**-0-0-0-**

The hour car ride was mostly quiet except for the music from the radio that was turned to the lowest setting. Gil summarized his latest conversation with Ben. Ben had promised to contact both Philip and Gaston about the baby's soon arrival. Lumiere was on his way to pick up Gaston, who would be taken to Beast and Belle's castle to shower and change into a clean set of clothes.

Almost half way to the hospital, Audrey received a phone call from her best friend, Uma.

"_So, Fairy Godmother really has turned into a bitch_," Uma insulted in the privacy of the girls' restroom. "_Harry and I have Saturday detention for being late to class so we could talk to her. She refused to let us or any of our friends leave early for the birth. Ben is the only exception since he's king._"

Gil rolled her eyes. "Fairy Godmother is getting worse by the day," he commented. "Senior year is going to be hell for me and Jane if she keeps this up."

"_I didn't tell you the worst part._" Uma sighed to get rid of her frustration. "_You two are suspended for a week._"

"What?" Audrey shook her head in denial. "That can't be right. Why are we suspended?"

"_For 'cutting class' as she put it_."

"Audrey was going into labor," Gil argued. "We couldn't just wait around for six hours. Did you tell her that?"

"_Of course, I did_," Uma insisted. "_She claimed that the two of you should have talked to her first before you left on your own. She said she would have given you permission to leave, but I highly doubt it."_

"Same." Audrey sighed, trying to keep herself calm and control her breathing. "We'll talk to her later about letting us off."

"_You better be careful_," Uma warned. "_She said she could have made it to where you don't walk at graduation. She said that could be your punishment if you 'act up' again."_

Audrey groaned as she leaned her head back against the seat. "Harry's right. Fairy Godmother really has turned into a massive bitch."

Uma snickered on her side of the line. "_I have to go before I get in trouble for taking too long in the bathroom. We'll call once we leave."_

"And we'll call if Alaura arrives sooner than we think," Gil promised. Then, an idea came to mind. "See if King Beast or Queen Belle can talk some sense into Fairy Godmother," he suggested. "The school is technically their property so they could convince FG to let all of you leave early."

"_That's a good idea_." Uma complimented. "_I'll get their contact info from Ben. Good luck!"_

**-0-0-0-**

The couple arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and were given a room about ten minutes later. Audrey's contractions were about fifteen minutes apart so the doctor deemed it would be two or three hours before Alaura would make her arrival.

During the first hour, the couple talked about what they would do with Alaura during the school day. Honestly, nobody expected Alaura to arrive until after Audrey's graduation in May. The couple determined they would switch back and forth between class periods, and then give Alaura to Harry during the two classes that they shared together, _if_ Harry was willing to do so.

Thirty minutes into the second hour, with the contractions coming closer together, Gil received a phone call from Harry, saying most of them would be there within forty-five minutes. Uma had indeed contacted the retired royalty and explained the situation to them, minus the four's punishments. It took over two hours—thirty minutes of that to control Beast's temper—before Fairy Godmother gave permission for Harry, Uma, the Core Four, Ben, and Lonnie to leave the school. Fairy Godmother deemed that Freddie, Jordan, and Ally weren't close enough to Audrey or Gil to be excused. Doug simply couldn't because he was actually touring a college that was three hours away, but wished them the best.

As for poor, innocent Jane, her mother refused to let her leave. For a while now, Fairy Godmother has given Jane more and more work each week and has given her even stricter rules to prevent her from seeing her friends. The poor girl has to be in her room by seven when curfew isn't until midnight, her mother gets to read any of her texts whenever she wants to, and she can only go on a date with her boyfriend once a week. Jane also no longer has permission to go to the weekend getaways with her friends.

Yeah, something is definitely wrong with Fairy Godmother.

Once Gil hanged up, the couple heard a soft knock on their door. Looking up, both of them smiled when they noticed their fathers at the doorway.

Noticing that his daughter still had her pregnant belly, Philip turned to Gaston. "I told you I wasn't late."

"But you still took forever," Gaston argued. "I could have come up fifteen minutes ago if you had hurried up."

Audrey tilted her head curiously. "You were waiting in the lobby? Why?"

"Because SOMEONE," he lightly glared at Philip accusingly, "decided they wanted to meet my grand-daughter before I do. I am a man of my word, so I didn't come up just in case you were about to have Alaura."

Philip shook his head in amusement. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Probably not," Gaston admitted. "But I'll probably let it go if I get to see our second grand-child first."

"Deal." The two adults shook hands while the teens laughed at their parents' squabble, though they were surprised by how friendly their parents were acting.

"Let's get through Alaura first," Gil suggested.

"And we still aren't sure if we will have a second kid." Audrey pointed out. "We may decide Alaura is all we want."

Philip chuckled. "That's not what I got from Uma's jokes. According to her, you'll have ten kids before your twenty."

Audrey blushed, exclaiming, "That's not even possible!"

The two men laughed at Audrey's reaction while Gil tried to comfort her, though he had a smile on his face that he failed to hide.

Just then, a nurse knocked on the door to grab the four's attention. "I'm sorry to disturb you," she apologized sincerely. "But Audrey, your mother and grand-mother are in the main lobby downstairs."

Audrey paled. "They're _what_?"

"They wanted to come up, but I fibbed about only two guests were allowed in your room." The nurse explained. "Everyone remembers the incident a few months ago and I wanted to make sure you were fine with them being here. If not, I can get security to escort them out."

Audrey looked at her father, who was staring down at her. Philip sighed sadly. "Do you want them here?" He asked her.

His daughter hesitated for a second, before shaking her head adamantly. "I thought so," Philip muttered to himself. He turned his attention to the nurse. "Gaston and I will take care of it," he insisted. "Thank you for telling us."

The nurse merely nodded before heading off to check on other patients.

Philip kissed his daughter's forehead lovingly. "We'll be back soon," he promised.

With another kiss, the king walked off with the hunter to kick out a retired queen and a mindless queen.


	15. Bonus Chapter 2

Tricked you again!

Sorry, but we are taking this story back a few minutes, right when Philip arrived at the hospital.

You see, Philip got the call from Ben while he was in the middle of planning Audrey's graduation present. The gift wasn't anything too extravagant.

Well . . . maybe it was.

Anyways, thanks to his private jet, Philip arrived at the hospital a little over two hours instead of the usual seven hours by car. As soon as he entered the medical building, he heard a man shout, "It's about time you showed up!"

Philip turned his head slightly to see a man sitting in the lounge area that he immediately identified as Gaston, the other grand-father of baby Alaura. The man from the Isle didn't look like the typical man from the Isle. He had a freshly shaved face, clothes that didn't have a single tear in them—probably brand new—with no stains, and there was no sign of any dirt or grime on him. His hair was damp and combed back to look neat and orderly.

With a huff of annoyance, Gaston stood from his seat and strolled to the king. "You definitely took your time getting here."

Now, if he spoke that way to anyone else, they would be offended or get defensive. Philip, however, thought Gaston's 'tough guy' Act was amusing.

"I'm not late, am I?" Philip wondered. "Audrey hasn't given birth yet?"

"Not that I know of," Gaston admitted. "I haven't gone up there just in case she had, so you could see Alaura first as planned."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"A few minutes," Gaston insisted with a shrug. "I barely had enough time to shower and shave for Alaura before my 'escorts' told me it was time to leave."

Philip snarled his nose at the way the hunter said the word. "What escort?"

Gaston gestured to behind Philip, where by the front door was two Auradon guards were standing guard. Philip gazed at each of the exits to see the same set up. There had to be at least ten on the ground floor and who knows how many on the upper floors.

Philip turned back to Gaston. "Why are there so many?"

"The Council demanded it just in case I tried something." When he saw Philip's confusion, Gaston further explained, "While Lumiere drove to the Isle to get me, the Council met via video call because they somehow discovered I'd be coming to Auradon for a few days. King Beast, who filled in since his son was at school, deemed it unnecessary. He and I were old friends way back when, before the Enchantress had cursed him. He tried to convince them I wouldn't do anything to endanger my chance of seeing my grand-daughter. As you can see, the Council got their way."

Philip shook his head in disgust. "You would think the Council wouldn't be so bull-headed about this, considering you took care of Audrey for that week on the Isle."

Gaston shrugged carelessly. "I thought I better go along with it. If I am 'well-behaved' during this visit, then maybe they won't be so forceful or demanding during my next visit."

Before Philip could ask him about said visit, a nurse came walking toward them. "Excuse me," she interrupted politely and respectfully. "Are you Audrey's father?"

"Yes, I am," Philip agreed before gesturing to Gaston, "And this is her boyfriend's father."

"Yes, the boyfriend, Gil, asked if I would see if either of you arrived." The nurse claimed. "I can't lead you to their room since I have a couple important errands I need to do on this floor, but they are on the seventh floor, third door on the right. You can let yourself in."

After being thanked, the nurse walked off while Philip smiled at Gaston. "Let's go see if our grand-daughter has arrived."

**-0-0-0-**

The two men arrived at the room a few minutes later since Gaston wanted to take a quick stop at a vending machine on the lounge floor. The poor hunter was starving and it's been years since he has had any junk food. The king found it so amusing the way the hunter's eyes lit up once seeing the machine that he decided to pay for his food. The hunter ate the snacks before they ventured to the higher floor by using the elevator.

Once they got to the designated room, the two peeked inside to make sure it was the right room. Discovering it was, Philip knocked on the door. The expecting parents looked up and smiled once they saw their fathers.

Noticing that his daughter still had her pregnant belly, Philip turned to Gaston with a smirk. "I told you I wasn't late."

"But you still took forever," Gaston argued with a roll of his eyes. "I could have come up fifteen minutes ago if you had hurried up."

Audrey tilted her head curiously. "You were waiting in the lobby? Why?"

"Because SOMEONE," he lightly glared at Philip accusingly, "decided they wanted to meet my grand-daughter before I do. I am a man of my word, so I didn't come up just in case you were about to have Alaura."

Philip shook his head in amusement. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Probably not," Gaston admitted. "But I'll probably let it go if I get to see our second grand-child first."

"Deal." The two adults shook hands while the teens laughed at their parents' squabble. The parents could guess that they were surprised about their friendliness. Honestly, so were they.

"Let's get through Alaura first," Gil suggested.

"And we still aren't sure if we will have a second kid." Audrey pointed out. "We may decide Alaura is all we want."

Philip chuckled. "That's not what I got from Uma's jokes. According to her, you'll have ten kids before your twenty."

Audrey blushed, exclaiming, "That's not even possible!"

The two men laughed at Audrey's reaction while Gil tried to comfort her, though he had a smile on his face that he failed to hide.

Just then, the nurse from the lounge floor knocked on the door to grab the four's attention. "I'm sorry to disturb you," she apologized sincerely. "But Audrey, your mother and grand-mother are in the main lobby downstairs."

Audrey paled. "They're _what_?"

"They wanted to come up, but I fibbed about only two guests were allowed in your room." The nurse explained. "Everyone remembers the incident a few months ago and I wanted to make sure you were fine with them being here. If not, I can get security to escort them out."

Philip gazed down at his daughter in sadness, taking Audrey a few moments to look up at her father. Philip sighed with a heavy hear. "Do you want them here?" He asked her.

His daughter hesitated for a second, before shaking her head adamantly. "I thought so," Philip muttered to himself. He turned his attention to the nurse. "Gaston and I will take care of it," he insisted. "Thank you for telling us."

The nurse merely nodded before heading off to check on other patients.

Philip kissed his daughter's forehead lovingly. "We'll be back soon," he promised.

With another kiss, the king walked off with the hunter to kick out a retired queen and a mindless queen.

**-0-0-0-**

"What do you mean she doesn't want us up there?" Queen Leah interrogated harshly. "We are her family!"

"You tried to kill her daughter three months into her pregnancy." Gaston reminded pointedly. "You were going to make her pay for it too."

"Who knows why you're really here anyways?" Philip crossed his arms stubbornly as he glared at his ex-in-law. "For all we know, you could still be trying to kill Alaura by having a last minute abortion!"

The older mother-daughter couple gasped at the accusation, but Philip and Gaston could see the guilt that flashed in their eyes.

"I will say this once," Philip warned. "Leave, now. If you don't, I will have those guards at the entrance force you out."

"You can't do that." Aurora whined childishly. "I'm Audria's mother!"

"I already told you, you have never been her mother!" Philip shouted in anger. The others in the lounge room adverted their attention to him. Gaston placed a hand on his arm, signaling to calm down.

But Philip had enough.

"For eighteen years, I have taken care of Audrey," Philip began with his rant. "For eighteen years, you've done _nothing_ for her. For eighteen years, you've sided with your parents when Audrey has always been right! You've _never_ considered her side! Audrey tried to connect with you over the years but gave up because you ignored her for your parents. They have you wrapped around their finger yet you don't seem to care."

"Now hold on—"

"Stay out of this Leah!" Philip barked quite harshly, causing the old woman to cower. "You are the reason for this damn argument. You and your horrible husband are the reason my marriage never worked and for the divorce!"

He exhaled to somewhat control his temper. "Get out of here," he ordered. "If you come near _my_ daughter or _my_ grand-daughter again, I'll get a restraining order so it doesn't happen again. Got it?"

With a couple fearful nods, the mother and daughter scurried off with their tails between their legs.

Gaston placed a reassuring hand on Philip's shoulder. "Don't worry about it," he comforted. "I would have done the same thing."

His reassurance did nothing to ease the tension in Philip's shoulder. Gaston sighed. "Let's go back to their room," he suggested. "With how long we took, our grand-daughter may have arrived."


	16. Chapter 13: Part 2

**Here is the second part of the chapter!**

**This chapter won't be that long, but I think you'll forgive me since this is the third chapter of the day. I predict that this story will be over within the next month. One chapter will be EXTREMELY long so I think you'll like it.**

**Anyways, make sure to leave a review on what you think about the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Date: April 12th

Time: 1:09 p.m.

Weight: 8 lbs, 13 oz.

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Blonde with brown highlights; 'Dirty Blonde'

Those are the details of the beautiful Alaura, who came into the world while her grand-fathers were downstairs dealing with the unwanted guest.

Luckily, there were no complication when it came to the birth. In the matter of minutes, Alaura was freshly bathed and in her mother's arms. Her father laid next to her mother on the hospital bed and was stroking her mother's hair affectionately while gazing down at Alaura lovingly.

"She's beautiful," Gil complimented as he kissed the top of Audrey's forehead. "She looks a lot like her mother."

Audrey smiled up at her boyfriend. "Alaura has your hair," she commented.

"And our eyes," Gil added fondly.

They shared a kiss, pulling away far enough to keep their foreheads pressed together.

"You know what would make this moment perfect?" Gil wondered.

Audrey tilted her head slightly. "No . . . what?"

Digging in his pocket for a moment, Gil grabbed something that was inside. Raising it up, he opened his palm to reveal a beautiful gold ring that had a diamond in the shape of a rose. Audrey gasped as her eyes began to water.

"My beautiful Audrey," Gil began, "the incredible mother of my new baby girl, Alaura. Will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife and me as your husband?"

A tear fell from her cheek as Audrey nodded excitedly. "It's about time," she chided in a whisper, almost not trusting her voice.

The newly engaged couple kissed as Gil slipped the ring on her finger. Their fathers entered the room shortly after. Philip seemed to have an angered vibe to him, but it quickly dissipated when he saw baby Alaura in his little princess's arms.

Wordlessly, he strolled to the hospital bed and gently lifted the little girl out of his little girl's arms. Alaura snarled her features for a moment before she calmed back down. After a few minutes, Alaura was passed off to her other grand-father. This time, she smiled in her sleep.

Philip chuckled at the action. "Looks like I have some competition," he joked. "She already favors you over me."

"It will probably change in a few years," Gaston insisted, but he sounded like he didn't want it to happen. "Besides, their second child may favor you more."

Audrey blushed once again. "We said we aren't sure."

The newly grand-fathers shared a look like they didn't fully believe their 'daughter', which made her blush deepen even more.

In the moment, a herd of people came piling into the room, each fighting for a chance to hold Alaura.

"God-father first!" Gil chided before anyone could attack his father. "It's only fair."

The four girls whined as Alaura was given to Harry. Alaura still had the smile on her face when she settled into her god-father's arm.

"She's definitely a 'Daddy's Girl'," Philip predicted. "She's happy when she's with anyone from the Isle and grumpy to those raised in Auradon, with the exception of her mother, of course."

Audrey jokingly rolled her eyes as her father tried to regain some of his pride. She turned her head slightly to look at a certain princess. "Hey Evie," Audrey called, affectively getting her attention. "You can hold Alaura next, on one condition."

"Sure." Evie nodded in agreement, but mostly excitement. "Anything."

Audrey smiled. "_You_ have to make my wedding dress."

Jaws dropped. They had no idea that Gil would choose his daughter's birth to propose. It was kind of sweet.

Uma snapped out of the daze first, scoffing, "Took you long enough, Gil."

"How much time do I have?" Evie wondered as she was given the baby. "I mean, when will you have the wedding?"

"One year from now." Gil claimed. "That way, we have enough time to plan everything and Alaura's birthday will be even more special to us than it already is."

"And you two have a free week to start," Carlos pointed out, trying to be helpful.

However, Philip and Gaston appeared confused.

"'Free week'?" Philip repeated as he adverted his attention to the newly engaged couple. "What does Carlos mean by that?"

Audrey sighed reluctantly. "There's something I need to tell you. . ."


	17. Bonus Chapter 3

**Here is the final chapter of the day, and this may be the final Bonus Chapter, but that could change if I get a new idea.**

**Just like the last chapter, this one is short, but slightly longer than the other. This one is basically a filler chapter to explain something in the next chapter next week. I didn't have the idea for this chapter until after I wrote a certain section in Chapter 13 Part 1.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_FAIRY GODMOTHER_!"

Fairy Godmother jumped as her office door slammed open and then slammed shut when two men walked into the room. One was seething in anger while the other tried his hardest to calm the man down. Philip had somehow managed to convince Gaston's 'escorts' to let him join with his talk with Fairy Godmother since it involves his child too. They have three hours before Gaston has to back at the hospital with the 'escorts'.

"Gentlemen," she greeted politely as she sat behind her desk. "Is there something wrong? Something I can help you with?"

"There is." Philip stepped forward as he slammed his hands on the desk, trying to get the point across that he was pissed. "Why in the HELL did you suspend my daughter and her fiancé?"

Fairy Godmother sighed in slight annoyance. "To put it simply, they ditched class," she explained. "They didn't have permission to leave the campus by me or any other teacher."

"Audrey was going into labor." Philip argued defensively. "They couldn't wait."

"They had plenty of time to talk to me," Fairy Godmother insisted. "I was here in my office when they left on their own. In case you don't know, Uma and Harry came to talk to me at that time."

"You gave them detention for doing so," Gaston reminded. "And it took a yelling fight with King Beast and Queen Belle before they and their friends were finally allowed to leave to the hospital."

"What has happened to you over the past few months?" Philip interrogated forcefully. "I talked to every student that I seen on the way here. They said you changed drastically ever since Chad Charming's case. A few said you are harsher to Audrey, Gil, and your daughter, Jane. Those few said you turned a blind eye when _my_ daughter was being bullied and ignored those that told you about it."

Fairy Godmother shook her head in disbelief, trying the innocent Act. "I don't know what you're talking abou—"

Philip slammed his hand on the table again, shaking the contents resting on the desk and even knocking over a picture frame. "_Stop your Act!_" He shouted angrily, the same as when he barged into the room. "You are _not_ helping yourself."

Gaston placed a hand on Philip's shoulder, once again signaling for him to calm down. This time, Philip took the hint as he exhaled to get rid of his frustration.

"I'm going to have you investigated," Philip declared. "And I promise you, you _won't_ be the headmistress next school year or any others."

**-0-0-0-**

The two men made it back to the king's vehicle, who had finally and fully calmed down from both his anger highs.

"How long are you in Auradon for?" Philip wondered.

"Only three days." Gaston claimed as he buckled up. "Just enough time to see Alaura in the hospital and a couple days after when she's out."

"If I can convince whoever to let you stay for another month or so, would you help me something?" Philip questioned as he started up the car, but didn't put it in gear. "But Audrey and Gil can't know that you're still here."

Gaston gave him a strange look. "It depends on what you need help with."

"Audrey's graduation present," Philip commented. "I bought her a house that's about thirty minutes from the school by car and ten minutes from the city. Obviously, the house will be Gil's too. This way they don't have to worry about where Audrey will stay. They can all live together."

"So, what will I do?"

"Well it needs some work done and I am wanting to do a few renovations." Philip explained. "It's a two story house. The downstairs is the main floor since it has a small kitchen and the upstairs has its own living quarters; two bedrooms, two baths, and a semi-large living room."

"So, if somebody wanted to move in with them, they could," Gaston assumed. "I'm guessing the renovation is enlarging the kitchen?"

Philip nodded as an answer. "So, are you in?"

"Sure," Gaston agreed. "We only have a month?"

"Well, her graduation." Philip corrected. "It's closer to the end of May, so about a month and a half. I already had a couple men start extending the kitchen. On graduation day, I'm going to have their friends keep them out of their room and we will have a few men move their things."

Gaston sighed. "Can we start after my three days are up? So, they don't get suspicious."

"As long as I get to hold Alaura when we get back," Philip half-joked.

Gaston sighed in annoyance. "You and your damn pride. . ."


	18. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter! **

**I am posting this early so I can have more time to work on the epilogue. You may not get the next chapter until next week, or you may get it two to three days from now. Definitely not tomorrow since I have one more final to complete. **

**One part of this chapter I got from remembering an episode from the show "Reba". If you watched the show, you'll figure it out shortly. If not, don't worry, you don't really need to know. **

**Anyways, be sure to review on what you think about the chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

A lot of things happened in the month and a half since Alaura has been born.

First, Philip had called King Beast and Queen Belle on the way back to the hospital about getting an investigation on Fairy Godmother. The other two royals revealed they've already started one just a couple hours before because of their argument with her. The couple reassured Philip that she would definitely _not_ be the headmistress after the end of the school year and they are currently in search of a new one.

As for Audrey and Gil, they adjusted well into being teenage parents. The plan they came up with at the hospital worked perfectly well. Harry absolutely loved watching Alaura during class and was very reluctant to return her at most times. And yes, all of them still had to serve their unfair punishments.

Alaura looked absolutely adorable in her clothing made by Evie. Evie got her size spot on and said she can adjust later on for when she's bigger. Alaura's favorite clothing item had to be her pink tutu. Each time either Audrey or Gil removed it, she starts crying like somebody robbed her.

Alaura absolutely loves the blanket Mal made her. The blanket was _way_ too big for her to use at her age, so it was used as a sheet for the crib until she is older. As soon as her parents lay her in the crib, Alaura sort of rubs her head on the blanket and instantly falls asleep. Each time she's fussy, her parents lay her on the blanket and she's instantly calm. Audrey had jokingly asked Mal if she put come kind of spell on the blanket, but the fairy's only response was a sly wink.

Everything seemed to be going smooth for the couple—

Until graduation.

**-0-0-0-**

The early morning of Audrey's, Uma's, Harry's, and a few of their friends' graduation, the Sea Three and Audrey all converged to Harry's room to get ready for the ceremony that afternoon. Harry was helping both of the girls with their hair since he's practically their hair stylist—he has had practice from doing his older sister's, Harriet's, hair.

Gil was rocking Alaura in his arms and slowly feeding her so she'd fall asleep, that way she won't be cranky during the graduation. Audrey or Gil would later on dress Alaura in her favorite pink tutu and a onesie in a lighter shade of pink. As for Audrey, she decided to wear the white-pink dress she wore at the gender-reveal party while Gil agreed to wear his matching white-pink shirt.

In the middle of their preparations, none of them expected the eager knock on the door, which caused Alaura to start crying. Gil tried cooing her to sleep again as Audrey opened the door. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a smiling Fairy Godmother with a manila envelope in hand.

"I thought you might be here!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed way too cheerfully. "I just wanted to give you this."

She practically shoved the envelope into Audrey's hand. On contact, Audrey could feel a sort of frame inside the package.

Audrey glanced up at Fairy Godmother, who was acting too much of a goody-two-shoes. "What is this?" She interrogated.

"Your diploma." Fairy Godmother answered with a soft sigh. "I thought you would be too busy caring for your daughter to come to graduation and thought it would be best to give it to you now."

Audrey narrowed her eyes. "Or you thought you could find a way to make me not involved in graduation, considering I ruined the school's 'perfect' reputation by becoming pregnant and having my daughter?"

Fairy Godmother tried for her innocent Act again, but Audrey could see the guilt in the adult's eyes.

Audrey handed the envelope back. "You can have this back." She insisted stubbornly. "I will gladly accept it on the stage during the ceremony while my daughter is present. _Not. Before_."

Fairy Godmother didn't know what to say. She couldn't really speak. She didn't expect for her to be caught in her Act.

"The_ five_ of us will be at the ceremony a few minutes early so we don't inconvenience you anymore." Audrey placed a hand on the door with a small sassy smile. "Good day, Fairy Godmother."

She closed the door in Fairy Godmother's face before the adult could say anything else.

Audrey turned to the Sea Three with a mischievous smile. "I have an idea," she declared before she smiled down at her daughter. "Alaura, Sweetie, how would you like to help Mommy teach Fairy Godmother a lesson?"

Maybe Alaura actually understood her mother because a few moments later she had a wide giddy smile on her face and started giggling happily.

**-0-0-0-**

The five of them arrived about thirty minutes before the ceremony would begin. The graduation was taking place on the amphitheater just outside the campus. Everyone was invited, so there had be over a thousand seats for the spectators.

None of them expected to see Gaston, who was shaking hands with King Philip as though they were agreeing to the terms of a deal.

As they approached the two men, Alaura turned her head slightly in her father's arms and smiled widely at seeing her grand-father from the Isle. She reached out for him and giggled with happiness when she was moved to his arms.

With a disgruntle sigh, Philip fished out twenty dollars from his wallet and begrudgingly handed it to Gaston.

"I made a bet with him a few moments ago," Gaston explained to the confused teens as he shoved the money in his pocket. "Thanks to Alaura, I'm twenty dollars richer."

"Why are you here?" Gil wondered. "I mean, I'm glad you are, but we weren't expecting it."

"Am I not allowed to attend my future daughter-in-law's graduation?" Gaston questioned back, before winking at Audrey. "Especially when I know she's going to make it unforgettable."

Audrey flushed from embarrassment. "You heard what happened?"

"Everyone did," Philip answered with a smile. "Word got around quick. You don't know how _proud_ I felt when I heard you put Fairy Godmother in her place."

"I-I wouldn't call it that," Audrey stammered as she felt her chest expand at the praise. "I just . . . spoke my mind."

"And that's why I'm proud." Philip reassured as his smile grew. "I won't keep you three, but I'll give your graduation presents to you after the ceremony."

Uma and Harry were taken back by the statement. "You got us a gift?" Uma clarified in surprised.

"You didn't need to do that," Harry insisted stubbornly. "We would have been fine with just you and Gaston being here with Alaura."

"The present is all of yours," Philip commented. "Gil's and Alaura's too."

It took a moment before their jaws dropped in realization. "You're serious?" Uma interrogated. "_That's_ our gift too?"

"Well you don't have to say it like that," Philip teased. "You'll make Audrey and Gil curious and spoil the surprise."

"Can we have the surprise now?" Audrey requested almost nervously. "I would probably feel less nervous about what I'm going to do."

Philip and Gaston shared a look before exchanging careless shrugs. "The problem is the gift is far too large to hold," Gaston argued. "And it's locked up tight."

"But it may help if you have this." Philip held out a small object that his hand covered, to which Audrey gingerly grabbed. She opened her palm with Gil looking over her shoulder and they gasped.

"You bought us a _house_?" Audrey shook her head incredulously. "We can't accept this."

"Yes, you can." Philip insisted. "I won't have my daughter, my grand-daughter, my future son-in-law, my grand-daughter's god-father, _and _my daughter's best friend living on the streets. Gaston and I have been working on it for the past month now to make it more suitable for all of you. However, we did designate a guest room for us whenever we visit."

"We'll take you there after the ceremony." Gaston promised as he adjusted Alaura to be a little more comfortable. "For now, you three better run along before it starts."

With three mystified nods, the seniors walked to the stage in shock.

But now one was more than ready for her Act.

**-0-0-0-**

The graduation began with little to no difficulties. The timing was a little bit behind schedule since a fourth of the graduating seniors—close to fifteen students—showed up late. Fairy Godmother couldn't blame Audrey, Uma, or Harry since all three had arrived early, just like the princess said.

There were no sitting arrangements since not everyone had a last name—strange I know—so the seniors sat wherever they wanted and would be called for their diplomas in a random order.

Since they were one of the first to arrive, Audrey gladly took a front row seat as Uma and Harry joined her. The three could tell it irked Fairy Godmother, which made the unwanted stares from the audience somewhat worth it. Mal immediately took the seat on the other side of Audrey as their friends sat around or behind them.

In the beginning of Fairy Godmother's speech, a baby's cry could be heard in the audience. Audrey knew the cry all too well and smirked inwardly when most of the audience's attention shifted to the baby in question.

Wordlessly, Audrey stood from her seat and climbed down the stage toward her handsome fiancé, who was holding their beautiful upset daughter. Alaura was passed off to her mother, quieting down just slightly. Audrey cooed and rocked her daughter as she made her way back to her seat. As she settled in her seat, Alaura settled down from her fit, slipping off to sleep. Audrey nodded at Fairy Godmother to proceed, who did so with an aggravated huff.

When it came time to hand out the diplomas, Audrey anxiously awaited her turn. She had been half convinced that Fairy Godmother would have 'accidentally' left it in her office or say she 'misplaced' it, even though she had it hours before.

However, neither of Audrey's predictions were true, as she had been simply the last person; a mistake on Fairy Godmother's part.

It just gave more attention to Audrey.

Instead of handing her daughter off to one of her friends, Audrey rose from her seat and proceeded to walk to Fairy Godmother with an awake Alaura in her arms. Fairy Godmother snarled her nose for a second while Audrey smiled way too sweetly.

With a microphone conveniently placed just out of her reach, Audrey loudly chided—so everyone could hear, "You must not have believed me when I told you my daughter would be present when I received my diploma."

Fairy Godmother merely nodded as she carelessly gave the princess her diploma.

Audrey stepped forward to get her picture taken for the news, magazine, etc. She focused her gaze to her fiancé and 'parents', giving them a victorious smile during their picture taking.

Audrey had nothing to worry about now.

Or did she?


	19. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter!**

**To answer Grace's question: No, there will ****not**** be a sequel. My plans for the epilogues will cover everything that could occur in a sequel.**

**Yes, you read that correctly.**

**What? I can't cover everything in just one epilogue!**

**Don't skip over anything in the first section of this chapter! You'll be confused later on and wonder when a certain event is mentioned or takes place.**

**Also: I cannot describe outfits, dresses, or hair to save my life. With Audrey's wedding dress, you'll have to use your own imagination. I know what I want it to look like, but I can't describe it.**

**Also #2: I do not know how an actual wedding works, so I am merely guessing. **

**Anyways, be sure to leave a review on what you think about this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Many things happened during the year of planning for their big day.

First, after the graduation, the fou—_five _were led to their new home. Their breaths were taken away by how _perfect_ everything was. The kitchen was big enough to comfortably fit at least ten people and the bottom floor living room was large enough for over twenty guests, maybe even more.

There were four rooms total on the bottom floor. Three rooms—Audrey and Gil's, Alaura's, and an 'extra' room—were right down the hall from each other. Audrey and Gil's was on one side and the largest with the master bathroom. On the other side, Alaura's and the 'extra' room was separated by a shared bathroom. Alaura's room had been painted a beautiful pale pink while the 'extra' room had been painted a soft baby blue. The guest room—aka Gaston and Philip's room—was on the other side of the house with two beds placed in their with some of their belongings already in there.

Of course, Harry and Uma would be staying on the top floor. As of now, their rooms were right across from one another with a small bathroom in both rooms. At the end was a large open room that basically served as their living room or sitting room.

Philip made sure to warn the four of them that they would have to pay the bills each month. The house was paid for, but they still had to worry about the trash bill, electricity, water, internet, etc. He did make a promise that he would cover the first month so they could find a job _and_ to cover one month of bills if they were to get behind. After that, they would have to deal with the consequences.

The next day, the four of them hosted a house-warming party to get themselves and their friends comfortable and familiar with the house. Hell, after the party some of the friends found themselves coming to the house at least a few hours a day during the summer. They practically lived there. Well, Jane was actually living with Queen Belle and King Beast since her mother had been convicted of her unjustified actions and forced under house arrest in her own kingdom.

Anyways, to be fair, Evie came over to work on her clothing brand, empire, line, whatever you want to call it. By the first week of being out of high school, Evie, with the help of Doug, created an online store for her clothing empire. It wasn't complete just yet. Evie still had to take pictures of the models wearing her clothing.

That's where Alaura _and _Audrey and Uma and Gil came in.

One day, Evie had the brilliant idea that since Audrey has been getting some positive attention from the paparazzi lately, she would be the perfect model for her clothing line. Some buyers would potentially want to buy the clothing if they knew a princess wore the clothing too. Evie enlisted the help of Gil to make the jewelry for the clothing line where he would get forty percent of the profit, a fair offer since she had to pay for the material. As for Uma, Evie claimed there would be a lot more 'VK' buyers since the bridge is being built from Auradon to the Isle.

Oh, that's right! You don't know about that.

You see, since Ben has had more time to focus on being king, he declared that a bridge would be built to finally unite Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. The bridge would take time to build, maybe fifteen years at the most, and would be built from both new materials from Auradon and old materials from the Isle. The building of the bridge would also be a sort of attempt to clean up the Isle to make it more livable.

Of course, more villain children will still be brought over in that time to attend Auradon Prep. Yen Sid, the _new_ headmaster of Auradon Prep, gave King Ben a list of those still in school that deserved to be next. Everyone on that list arrived in Auradon the next day.

Yes, people will still able to come to and from the Isle thanks to the magical bridge. The new physical bridge is actually being built on the same path of the magical bridge. It is actually a good thing that people will still travel back and forth during the construction as it will help to make sure they're going in the right direction.

Since they would be getting materials from the Isle, Ben enlisted the help of Harry, Jay, and Carlos to build the bridge. Ben knew the three had different career goals in mind, so he reassured them it was basically a good paying side job to help them get extra cash.

Speaking of Ben, he and Mal are now officially engaged! In December, around Christmas time, Ben officially proposed during a midnight walk in the snowing weather. Of course, Mal said 'yes' and they planned the date for May, one month after Audrey and Gil's. That gave Evie less time to work on Mal's dress, but since she was close to finished with Audrey's, Evie believed she could make it work with no complications.

Or so she thought.

I think that about sums everything up, so we will fast-forward this story—

To Audrey's and Gil's magical day.

**-0-0-0-**

After going over every little detail, the couple was fully prepared for the big day, which was also Alaura's first birthday. They did take that thought into consideration as when they ordered a cake for the wedding, they also asked for a birthday cake for their daughter. After they sliced their cake, everyone would change their attention to Alaura as she tried to eat hers. It was something they were both looking forward to.

The couple didn't need to think twice of where they'd have their wedding. They mutually agreed that their secret place would be the _perfect_ location of the wedding. It was the place where they said their first 'I love you' and they wanted it to be the place where they said, 'I do'. Gil used his spare time during school to clean up the place with Jane occasionally helping, since she was his only friend still in school from their friend group, now being a senior like him.

As of now, Audrey was getting ready in one of the smaller classrooms in Auradon Prep. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about makeup since she did it first thing that morning at Ben's place. Since there was an old superstition about seeing your significant other just before the ceremony, both Audrey and Uma stayed over at Ben's castle since it was closest to the school.

First thing she had done in the classroom was her hair. Harry, designated hair stylist, pinned her hair up in a beautiful braid so her hair looked like a swirl of color with her platinum blond, pale pink, and baby blue hair. He spent only ten minutes on her hair, yet it looked incredible! After he was finished, Harry stole Alaura—who wore a dress similar to her mother's—to get her prepared and rehearse her for being the flower girl, but not before giving his girlfriend, Uma, a sweet kiss. That's right! Harry finally asked Uma out a couple months back and asked to be her date to the wedding.

Last, but certainly not least, was the dress. Evie, the fashion mastermind, was stressing over the dress as she had to make last minute adjustments a couple days before and was afraid she'd have to adjust again. Those in the room, Mal and Uma, couldn't see any problems with the dress or that any alterations have been. Well, Uma couldn't. Mal was too busy staring off into space as she sat in a chair a few feet away from the bride.

"Gil's going to love the dress," Uma reassured Audrey and Evie, who finally stopped her nit picking and took a seat next to a distracted Mal. "He's going to fall in love with you all over again."

Audrey sighed happily as she inspected herself in the mirror. She turned so she was looking at herself sideways and smiled. "You can't even tell," she declared. "You did a great job, Evie."

Evie huffed in exasperation. "If I had known, I would have made it slightly bigger so I didn't have to worry."

"The dress was too small?" Uma questioned curiously as she tilted her head in curiosity. "I thought in the final fitting it was the perfect fit."

"I gained a little weight," Audrey admitted before Evie could fib. "I guess I've been eating too much of Alaura's leftovers since she's such a picky eater."

Uma nodded, unconvinced, while Mal finally rose her head from staring at the ground. "How scared were you?" Mal wondered. "I mean, when you were pregnant with Alaura, not trying on the dress."

Audrey thought about it for a moment before deciding, "I was scared those relatives of mine were going to take her from me. After it was no longer possible, I wasn't scared at all. I knew Gil loved me for me and that we would get over any complications or argument that could occur. Since we loved each other so much, that never happened."

The bride smiled reassuringly at Mal. "Don't worry. You will be just fine."

Audrey winked knowingly, causing Mal to blush immediately. Audrey turned back to the mirror as the one of the two other spectators wondered what that comment was about.

"Did you know I made a deal with Gil a month ago?" Audrey asked no one in particular as she twirled in her dress to get a look of the back. "I told him if he could restrain himself from us having sex for one month, I'd give him a surprise."

Evie chuckled as she shook her head in amusement. "He won't be the surprise Gil will be expecting."

"I know," Audrey agreed as her smile grew wider. "But he'll love this surprise more."

Before Uma, who was simply out of the loop, could ask what the surprise was or what was going on, Ben had knocked on the door and slipped inside when he deemed the girls were decent.

"Wedding starts in fifteen," Ben warned as he closed the door behind him and walked forward to stand behind his fiancé's chair. "If you aren't ready, we can delay it a few minutes."

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, before teasing, "I'll be right out, God-Father."

Ben nodded once, not realizing what she said. As soon as he did, Uma and Mal did too as all three of them whipped their head to her with a gasp.

If possible, Audrey's smile grew even more. Nodding happily, she announced, "I'm pregnant."

Uma was the first to react. Not that she would admit it later, the pirate squealed in excitement and hugged her best friend. "Congratulations!" She pulled away with a smile. "Who knows?"

"My dad and Gaston," Audrey listed off. "I told them yesterday before we left the house. They gave me some major crap since I told them a year ago that I may not have another kid. Evie knew the longest."

"She had to tell me because of the dress," Evie reassured before Uma could get offended. "Audrey started to show and wanted to hide it from Gil, that way he wouldn't figure it out before she could tell them."

"What gender are you thinking?" Ben wondered as Mal gripped his hand tightly. "Boy or girl?"

"Definitely a boy," Audrey answered immediately. "He's been giving me more trouble than Alaura. I almost spoiled the surprise the other day when I had morning sickness. If he turns out to be another girl, I will be just as happy."

She adjusted her gaze slightly to look at Mal. "What gender are you thinking for yours?"

Uma's jaw dropped as she adverted her attention to Mal. "You're pregnant too?"

With her blush deepening, Mal nodded. "We aren't sure about the gender," she admitted. "But I am almost two months pregnant."

Audrey tilted her head curiously. "So am I. When is your due date?"

"Late November or early December."

Audrey straightened to attention. "So is mine. Did we conceive on the same day?"

Mal raised an intrigued eyebrow as she claimed, "February 14th."

"Holy shit, we did." Audrey cursed in surprise. "Our kids could have the same birthday!"

Uma chuckled. "Language, Princess," she chided teasingly. "We don't need your son hearing such things."

"I'm nineteen with a daughter and about to get married," Audrey reminded. "I think I'm allowed to curse every now and then."

Ben checked his watch. "And now we have only five minutes before it starts."

As they began to stand to leave, Audrey stopped them. "Please don't tell anyone until I tell Gil," she requested. "I want to keep it as quiet as possible so he doesn't get suspicious."

"As long as you don't tell anyone about mine," Mal promised. "We don't want to make the official announcement after _our_ wedding."

"Deal." The two shook hands in agreement before they exited the classroom and headed to the not-so secret place.

It was time for a wedding!

**-0-0-0-**

The ceremony started off without any problems. Little Alaura, exactly one years old, toddled down the aisle, occasionally stopping to drop a few petals from her basket. Once she was at the end, Alaura dropped her basket and ran straight to her father. Gil crouched down and lifted his daughter high into the air. She giggled happily as Gil kissed her cheek lovingly.

Resting Alaura on his hip, the two of them watched as the gorgeous bride came strolling down the aisle all on her own. During the planning stages of the wedding, Audrey decided she didn't want her father walking with her, so he could be just as surprised as everyone else about her appearance.

It was no surprise that Gil had his breath taken away by such a beautiful sight.

Audrey, the bride, _his_ soon-to-be wife, gracefully walked down the aisle, more confident than he ever could, holding a bouquet of the most beautiful roses, and wearing the necklace he made for their one month anniversary. The way the sunlight shined on her made her seem more like a beautiful angel that came straight from heaven. Gil couldn't believe _he_ was the lucky man that would spend the rest of his life with such an amazing angel.

Audrey smiled at her soon-to-be husband's reaction as she came closer to the gazebo. As soon as she was a foot away, Alaura reached out for her. Audrey smiled even more as carefully took Alaura into her arms, peppering her with kisses until her little girl started giggling like crazy. She carefully placed Alaura back on the ground, who toddled to her grandpa, Gaston.

The couple shared a quick kiss before they turned to face the minister with their backs to audience. The minister began his long drawn out speech, giving the couple the perfect time to talk very quietly to one another.

"So," Audrey muttered under her breath. "You know how I told you if you behaved yourself for a month, I'd give you a surprise?"

Gil tried to suppress his smirk. "I remember," he answered just as quietly. "And I'm hoping the surprise involves us in a bedroom."

Audrey somehow managed to keep her blush down at that comment. "It kind of does," she agreed. "But not in a way that you're thinking."

Gil turned his head slightly to look down at his beloved bride curiously. "What do you mean?"

Audrey smiled up at her beloved groom, announcing, "I'm pregnant."

In a split second, Gil's expression morphed from curiosity to absolute happiness. "That's wonderful!" He whispered exclaimed. "How long have you known?"

"I had a suspicion a month ago," Audrey confessed, suddenly feeling bashful about it. "I wanted to make sure and then surprise you when I found the truth." She chuckled quietly. "I almost spoiled it a couple times. He's quite a handful already."

"You think the baby's a boy too?" Gil questioned rhetorically. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Yes," she admitted. "Do you have one yet?" When he nodded, Audrey declared, "Same rules as Alaura. On a count of three. One, two, three—"

"Ben," they announced in unison. A heartbeat passed before they slowly turned to one another with a bright smile.

Gil shook his head with a chuckle. "Harry's going to be pissed that we didn't name his god-child after him, but did so with Ben's."

"He will have to get over it," Audrey reassured teasingly. "Now let's say 'I do' so we can kiss to celebrate."

The two were practically teeming with pent up energy when it came time to say those two little, yet powerful words. The minister barely gave them permission to kiss when Gil enveloped Audrey in a tight embrace and kissed his _wife's_ breath away. Audrey sighed happily as she became lost in her _husband's_ affection for her. The audience's applause and cheers were nothing but white noise to the now married couple, as they had more than one thing to celebrate with their kiss.

They were ready for the next stage of their life—

Which you will see in two weeks.


	20. Epilogue: Part 1

**Here is part one of the epilogue!**

**Once again to Grace: I didn't really say it was going to be two part epilogue. . . because it's a three part epilogue!**

**That's right, readers! Each part is basically a certain stage in Alaura and her sister's or brother's life. First part is the months waiting for the second child's birth. Second part is the two of them in middle/high school, the usual drama in that time in their life. Third part I will leave a surprise. **

**You will get each part each weekday. So tomorrow, Thursday , you'll get part two, and the next day, Friday, you'll get part three. I was going to make you wait until Friday to post all these chapters, but then I decided to post them now since I will be seeing 'Aladdin' in theaters on Friday. I'm hoping it will be better than the trailers show. If it is good and there is something in the movie that I can use for a new idea, you may get yourself a new fanfiction for this category.**

**To Guest: Like I had said at the beginning of this story, I came up with idea when I did a house tour for a building that reminded me of a cabin. I thought of if Gil and Audrey were trying to figure out how they were going to tell their friends they were together, then I just continued thinking 'what if?' This story comes from none of my personal life or my friends. The only thing that has any significant links to my life is the date of Alaura's birthday/Audrey and Gil's wedding. In the next chapter, there are a few birthdays/wedding dates that are either mine or my brothers' birthdays.**

**WARNING (a.k.a minor spoiler) : Once again, I'm not sure about the whole giving birth process. I say this again because of the way the second child is brought into the world. **

**Be sure to leave a review so I know what you think of it. Be sure to leave a review **_**if**_** you think I should write another GilxAudrey after this one is finished.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A little over a month after Audrey's and Gil's wedding—and a very _very_ eventful honeymoon—the family of three, which would soon be four, attended Mal and Ben's wedding at the very same cathedral that Ben was crowned king in. Since they didn't know anyone else that would be fitting, Mal had asked permission to have Alaura be their flower girl for their wedding. Alaura had to wear the same dress since her parents' were on a budget, but she still looked just as adorable as her parents' wedding.

A week later, Gil and Jane had their high school graduation, with them sitting together up on the stage during the ceremony. When Gil originally arrived with his wife and daughter, Alaura started to get a little fussy when she was handed off to her grandfather, Philip. Philip reluctantly gave her over to Gaston, but even her favorite grandpa couldn't calm her down. Eventually, when nothing else was working, Gil took his little girl up to the stage with him, which actually did calm her down.

When it was time for him to grab his diploma, Gil walked to the podium with Alaura on his hip. Professor Yen Sid attempted to give the diploma to Gil, but Alaura stole it from him! The audience laughed at the action and Gil actually took a picture with Alaura holding it. By the end of the week, that picture was on Gil's bedside table.

In the beginning days of June, a gender-reveal party was held for both of the expecting couples. Gil and Audrey had offered to host the party at their place _and_ to go second since they've already experienced a gender-reveal party before and are extremely confident about their baby's gender. Mal didn't feel that it was right, so the host did go first.

Audrey and Gil's wasn't anything too extravagant like the first time. Uma came up with the idea that also involved baby Alaura. The family of three would 'smash' a small round cake—which was completely covered in white frosting—and the color of the cake would be the gender of the baby. When the cake came out, Alaura slapped her hand on the frosting and then proceeded to eat a chunk that was on her hand. She snarled her nose at the taste and tried spitting out the little amount she had in her mouth. After getting their daughter all cleaned up, Audrey and Gil sliced their cake to discover they were indeed having a baby boy! The couple stuck with the name 'Ben' for their 'new' son.

As for Mal and Ben, their reveal took place outside in the backyard, where there were little to no yard décor. Their friends surrounded them as they each held confetti cannons. When they pulled a switch, confetti would explode and the color of the confetti could reveal the gender of their baby. On a count of three, thirteen confetti cannons went off, covering them head to town in blue confetti. They were having a baby boy too! Mal and Ben determined their son's name would be 'Malik' for two reasons. The first was to keep the name 'Mal' in the family and the second was because the name translated to 'king'.

Alaura and Malik.

Those names sound so unique.

Like a couple that was meant to be.

**-0-0-0-**

As Audrey became further long in her pregnancy, she had to change to modeling maternity clothing for Evie's online clothing store. Since she was currently getting paid by the profit of the outfit that she models in—until the store grew even more for a different payment option—Audrey wasn't making enough to pay for her portion of the bills, and there was no way she was going to take the money Alaura was making, since that would be used for her future.

Audrey couldn't get a second job due to her pregnancy. She had started going to the doctor once every week because of the sharp pains that she started experiencing in her side and stomach. The doctor instructed her to not do much around the house or anything that could cause the pain to grow.

Uma had to get a part time job as a waiter the first month after school was out because she wasn't making enough money either. Freddie Facilier managed to convince her boyfriend, Naveen Jr, to hire Uma at one of his family's side restaurant that opened in town. Uma quickly rose the ranks of the restaurant and became the head waiter within that month. She has the second highest pay rate, right after the cook, and only has to work four days of the week. Occasionally, she will be called in to work when someone doesn't show. Her boss very rarely calls Uma in since he knows Uma takes care of Audrey in her delicate state.

Yes, Gil should be the one taking care of Audrey because she is his wife. However, Gil had taken up a second job to make up for Audrey's portions of the bills, spending most nights working on the jewelry for Evie. For five days a week for eight hours a day, he was working away on the Isle bridge. Gil was the main reason they've gotten so far since the other three male VKs usually spent ten to twenty hours a week at that job.

Harry applied for the new assistant coach for R.O.A.R. at Auradon Prep. He wanted to be the main coach, but the current coach was not ready to give up the position just yet. In a few years—when the current coach retires—Harry will take the position.

With all of their jobs, it was very rare for any of them to get a date night with their significant other. One day in September, Gil managed to get a reservation to a very fancy restaurant in town and offered to have Harry and Uma join them. For some odd reason, they declined the generous offer. When asked why, they simply stated that the married couple deserved some alone time together, but Audrey could tell they were trying to hide something.

Audrey and Gil returned earlier than they planned from the restaurant. Alaura had refused to eat anything that she was offered and Audrey started to experience those pains again. Well as soon as the married couple returned home, they found it quite unusual that all of the lights were off in the house. At that time, Uma would be watching TV in the downstairs living room while Harry would be sleeping on the couch. Neither one of them were in said living room.

As the married couple tried to put Alaura to sleep, Audrey could have sworn she heard something lightly hitting against a wall. Gil claimed he didn't hear the noise. A few seconds later . . .

"There it is again!" Audrey shouted quietly as they left their daughter's room, having closed the door behind her. "Don't you hear it?"

Gil began to shake his head, but then the bang became louder.

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell me you didn't hear that one."

Gil tried to answer, but the banging became even louder and closer together. He raised his own eyebrow. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm going to get even." Audrey smiled mischievously. "Care to join me?"

At that moment, Alaura started crying from inside her room, having woken up by the loud noises. Gil sighed in annoyance. "I'll try putting her to sleep again," he insisted as he placed a hand on the doorknob. "Be careful going up the stairs, tell those two to do it when Alaura isn't trying to sleep, and then tell _me_ if I'm bigger."

Audrey giggled at the request. "I will."

Giving her husband a quick kiss, Audrey proceeded to walk through the living room, pass the kitchen, and up the stairs. After catching her breath, she counted to three before abruptly opening Uma's bedroom door. Audrey caught a glimpse of the dating couple's naked bodies before they were quickly hidden under a blanket.

"Huh." The pregnant woman tilted her head in mock curiosity. "My husband really _is_ bigger than you, Harry."

Uma groaned in embarrassment as she roughly laid her head against her pillow, using one hand to keep the blanket from falling from her figure. "So, this is payback for all the times I walked in on you?" Uma assumed as she turned herself to look at her best friend better. "How many more until we're even?"

"Too many," Audrey teased. "Gil and I have only one request: when you have sex again, either move the bed away from the wall or don't have sex when we put Alaura to sleep. We could hear you downstairs and Alaura woke up."

"We'll be more careful," Harry promised impatiently. "Can you leave so we can finish?"

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully. Opening the door, she joked, "I call dibs on being the god-mother, whenever you have a child, of course."

She quickly left the room, closing the door behind her in time to avoid the pillow that was thrown at her. As she slowly descended the stairs, Audrey noticed her husband waiting on her with a smirk.

"So?" Gil wondered curiously.

"Yes," Audrey answered with a laugh in her tone. "You are bigger."

Gil laughed, kissing his wife on the temple as they headed off to bed.

**-0-0-0-**

November 7th, 2020.

The day Audrey's and Gil's life changed even more.

On this day, Mal's and Ben's life changed as well.

Early in the morning, at around eight, Mal started going in labor. She sent a mass text to all of her friends while Ben went to get the car, warning them of the news. Around an hour later, Audrey started to experience even more severe pains than before. After a call to her doctor, Audrey and Gil were on their way to the same hospital as Mal and Ben. They left Alaura with her god-father, who would be on his way to the hospital a half-hour after they left. Despite her tense situation, Audrey joked that their sons will have the same birthday after all.

At 10:26 a.m., Mal gave birth to her son, Malik. Although they couldn't tell the color of his eyes just yet, Malik showed signs of having his mother's hair and pale skin, though he looked more like his father.

At 10:31 a.m., Audrey had to endure an emergency c-section. Her son—we'll call him either baby Ben or Ben Jr. for now so you don't get confused—had to be taken to a separate room to make sure he was breathing properly and everything was fine. After further investigation, the doctor returned about forty minutes later with baby Ben, informing his parents that he has early signs of asthma. After asking if either one of them had a family history of asthma, Audrey groaned in annoyance.

"My mother's father, Stefan, had asthma," she revealed to the doctor and her husband, who was gently rocking his son in his arms. "Stefan didn't tell anyone because he didn't want anyone challenging his position as 'king'. He never treated it properly, so he progressively became worse as he got older. It was the reason why he was so insistent on a male heir. He was afraid he would pass on without being a namesake."

"I'm afraid the only thing he passed on was his medical problem," the doctor informed. "You and your son will have to stay over night to make sure there aren't any other problems that we need to worry about. If everything is fine, you and Ben will be released in the morning."

"I can stay with them, right?" Gil wondered.

"Absolutely," the doctor agreed. "A call will be made later on tonight for those that aren't patients that will be staying the night. I need to check on another patient just down the hall from you. They're new parents with a baby boy."

"Mal and Ben?" Audrey questioned. When the doctor nodded in confirmation, the mother explained, "They are our friends. I joked about our sons having the same birthday, though I didn't realize it would actually happen. Can you do me a favor? Our other friend, Harry, is in their room with our daughter, Alaura. Can you tell them to come here?"

"Of course," the doctor promised before abruptly leaving the room.

Less than five minutes later, a soft knock was heard on the door and in came Harry holding hands with toddler Alaura. Alaura let go of her god-father's hand and raced to her father, who swooped her up in his arms and smooched her cheeks until she started giggling. With his little girl in his arms, Gil carefully sat on the bed next to his wife.

"Alaura," Audrey began with a soft smile. "Meet your little brother, Ben."

Alaura gazed down at her baby brother and, without being prompted by her parents, kissed him on the forehead.

The perfect scene for the most wonderful picture.


	21. Epilogue: Part 2

**Here is part two of the three part epilogue!**

**I didn't think I'd be able to finish it in time, but I somehow did. It is officially my longest chapter ever written.**

**I've also come up with the idea about making a side-story for this story. In this chapter, you'll meet everybody else's kids and you'll be told when or how they got married. Would you like a side-story of one-shots of each couple getting married and having their kid? The chapters would be in the order of how they got together, as mentioned in this chapter. If want it, leave a review! I'll do the story if I get at least ten to fifteen reviews requesting it. I'll post an author's note if it does happen.**

**Honestly, I cannot believe this is technically chapter twenty-one. It does not feel as though I've done that many chapters. **

**By the way, I've added years so you'd have some sort of reference on the ages of the children. This way you won't get confused later on in the story. I tried to make it as correct as I could when it came to their grade, which may be why it took so long for me to type this.**

**Anyways, be sure to leave a review on what you think about this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

So many events happened during the early stages of Alaura's and Ben's childhood.

Let's start with the adults first, that way you won't get confused later on.

Within five years of Ben being born, all of his parents' friends married their significant other. Uma and Harry were the first to marry, just three months after Audrey and Gil had their second child, February 15th, 2021. Six months later, on August 25th, 2021, Uma gave birth to their daughter, Harriet, who was named after her aunt. Harriet was just as beautiful as her mother with her skin slightly lighter than hers, but she had her father's raven hair.

Surprisingly, Carlos and Jane married next and it was about one month after Uma and Harry's wedding, March 9th, 2021 to be exact. When Carlos and Jane told Fairy Godmother about their engagement, she immediately claimed she disapproved of Carlos. Angered and upset with Fairy Godmother, the couple eloped just to prove a point to her; she can't tell her daughter what to do forever. A few months later, December 16th, 2021, Jane gave birth to their son, Cameron de Vil. Cameron was just as fair skinned as his mother, despite being fourth black, and had his mother light-brown hair. Other than that, he looked like his father, especially with the splash of freckles on the bridge of his nose.

Jay and Lonnie decided to marry six months after Jane and Carlos had their son, on June 8th, 2022. Their friends made sure to joke about them taking so long to finally marry one another. Jay proposed when the two of them were celebrating Chinese New Year in the Forbidden City. On March 13th, 2023, their daughter Nasira came into the world. She had been named after her great-aunt who passed on after giving birth to Jay's cousin, Jade. Nasira could be mistaken for the woman she was named after, according to her grand-father, Jafar. Jafar first met his grand-daughter when she was eight and admittedly cried at the first sight of her because she reminded him so much of his deceased sister.

Evie and Doug were the last of their close friends to marry and actually had their wedding a couple years after all their friends, with the date being January 21st, 2025. They didn't have their daughter, Evangeline—her nickname being Eva—until a few more years later on September 17th, 2029. The two mutually agreed to wait so long to have a child because Evie was way too busy with her growing business. They wanted to wait until they were absolutely sure they could handle managing the business and taking care of a child. Eva was the spitting image of her mother, down to her natural blue hair. She does have problems with her eye-sight and had to get glasses at the young age of five.

When it came to attending school, Alaura was in the highest grade of all the children. Ben and Malik were in the same grade together during elementary and most of middle school, one year behind Alaura. Harriet and Cameron were in the grade just below the birthday twins. Since she was born two years later, Nasira was two grades below Harriet and Cameron. As for Evangeline, she would only be in second grade by the time Alaura makes it to her senior year of high school.

Now that you have some background information on each of the couple and their children, we'll get on with the story.

Which starts with an angered brother.

**-0-0-0-**

In the late August of 2033, the children were having Open House for their respective schools. Evangeline was still slightly too young to start school, though she attended day care most days of the week. Nasira would be attending her final year of elementary school, the fifth grade, without any of her friends. Harriet and Cameron would be starting the seventh grade and Ben would be attending the eighth grade with his best friend, Malik.

Or, so he had thought.

Since they all lived together, Harry volunteered to take the children to their respective schools for Open House, mainly because he had to be at one of the schools for about an hour since he was promoted to the official R.O.A.R. coach. The four would go to Harriet's and Ben's middle school first before they would go to Auradon Prep, where Alaura would be starting her first year of high school. Cameron's father would be taking him to his school while his mother would be attending the Open House at Auradon Prep as one of the teachers. Queen Mal and King Ben asked the day before if Harry would take their son, Malik, as well since they were extremely busy planning the opening ceremony of the completed bridge.

The five of them headed to the middle school first, where many of the teachers congratulated Malik. Malik simply shrugged, brushing off the compliments like they were no big deal, though the other four could tell how tense it made him. Only one of the four knew why the teachers were saying such things, and silently wondered when the teen boy would tell his friends the news.

The five visited Harriet's new classrooms first, which was the best friends' old classroom. One of their old teachers congratulated Malik as well. Once again, Malik remained silent, so Ben finally asked what his friend was being congratulated for.

Turns out, Malik took an exam over the summer that promoted him. That essentially meant he skipped the eighth grade. Malik was technically a freshman and would be in the same classes as Alaura in Auradon Prep.

Ben felt completely betrayed. For the rest of the day, he refused to look at his 'so-called' best friend. During the trip to Auradon Prep, he brooded the whole time, which essentially ruined Alaura's once excited attitude for her new school. Harriet attempted to cheer him up, but he simply glared at the ground as he continued to fester. Ben didn't say a single word to his sister, mainly because he blamed her, even though she had no idea about Malik's 'scheme'.

After dropping Malik off at his castle, the remaining four had to deal with the glum atmosphere. When they arrived at their home, Ben stormed pass the kitchen, where his mother and Uma were in the middle of making dinner, straight to his room, slamming the door shut as though to prove a point about his anger.

Audrey turned to the other three with curious wide eyes. "What happened?" She interrogated in concern. "Why is Ben acting like that?"

Harry sighed as he sat at the kitchen counter bar with the two girls following his example, his daughter taking the seat next to him. "Malik took a test to advance to the next grade," he explained. "He passed and is now a freshman at Auradon Prep."

"But that's great news!" Uma insisted. "He should be happy for his friend."

"He's not," Alaura argued as she sadly gazed down at her hands. "Ben's mad that Malik basically abandoned him."

"And he blames Alaura," Harriet pipped up. "He said Malik only wanted to get ahead because of her."

Audrey sighed. "Your father and I will handle it," she promised her baby girl. "And I will ask Malik's mother for the real reason why he wanted to skip a grade. For now, you and Harriet can start setting the table. Dinner will be done in ten."

**-0-0-0-**

Ben refused to eat with his family that night and probably wouldn't have if his father, Gil, hadn't brought him a plate. Gil managed to get a little information out his son, though he did admit that he called Malik while his family was eating.

"_Alaura would be in a new school all on her own with no friends_," Malik had tried to explain. "_Cameron's father did the same thing so he could be with his friends."_

"I'm your friend too," Ben had argued defensively. "You wouldn't choose one friend over the other. You have a different reason. You just don't want to tell me."

When Malik tried repeating the same excuse, Ben angrily hanged up the phone on him.

After relaying that information to his wife, Audrey planned a sort of lunch date with Mal to get the full truth.

The next day in the queen's castle yard, Audrey and Mal ate together while they had the private conversation about their children.

"Malik overhead a conversation between Ben and I," Mal confessed within the first five minutes of the lunch date. "I was voicing my concern for Alaura with her starting Auradon Prep. I mentioned a couple incidents of you being bullied during your senior year, including the vandalized locker. A couple days later, Malik asked us if he could take the test to move up a grade. He thought that if he could pass, he'd be able to somehow protect Alaura from being bullied."

"Why though?" Audrey questioned. "Why would he want to do that?"

"There are two reasons," Mal determined. "This first is because of Benny's asthma."

Yes, Mal does call Audrey's son 'Benny', mainly because she didn't want anyone to be confused when she talked about her husband and their god-son. On with the story!

"Malik thought Benny wouldn't be able to do anything about the bullying because of his medical problem," Mal tried to explain. "Malik was afraid Benny would get some kind of asthma attack if he knew Alaura could potentially be bullied. Since Malik is now ahead of Benny, he believes he can end any chance of it before Benny starts Auradon Prep."

"And the second reason?"

Mal rolled her eyes playfully. "Isn't it obvious? Malik is in love with Alaura!"

Audrey shook her head in amusement. "And Alaura's in love with Malik," she revealed. "But she told me privately she didn't want to do anything in fear that it would mess with his and Ben's friendship."

"Malik said the same thing." Mal smiled mischievously. "Do you want to play matchmaker?"

This time, Audrey rolled her eyes playfully. "They're our kids," she insisted. "They'll get together on their own. Besides, they'll be spending a _lot_ more time together in Auradon Prep."

**-0-0-0-**

A couple days later, Auradon Prep hosted their usual Family Day at the beginning of the year, where families say 'good-bye' to their children that stay year round. Even though Alaura would be staying with her family for the school year, her parents insisted that they go so Alaura could be familiar with some of her new classmates.

Ben was still in a sour mood and refused to go. Harry eventually had to drive Alaura while her parents stayed behind to talk some sense into her brother. Alaura tried not to show that it bothered her, but her god-father could see right through her façade.

About thirty minutes into the event, Alaura's mother and father showed up without her brother.

"Your grand-father is talking to him," Audrey reassured her daughter as the three—Harry went to mingle with other teachers—walked to a more private area. "We are hoping he can reason with him and bring Ben here."

Alaura visibly brightened up. "Grandpa Philip or Gi-Gi?"

"Grandpa Philip," Gil answered. "Travel on the bridge has been halted for a few days until the official opening ceremony. Your 'Gi-Gi' won't be able to visit until afterwards."

Alaura's shoulder drooped at the news. Although she loved her Grandpa Philip, her Grandpa Gaston—or 'Gi-Gi' as she calls him—is admittedly her favorite, though she would never tell Grandpa Philip that.

Audrey laughed at her daughter's reaction. "You better cheer up before they get here," she teased good-naturedly. "You know how prideful your Grandpa Philip gets."

Alaura merely nodded as she tried her hardest to cheer herself up, but it has been a difficult week for her.

A little over an hour later, Philip arrived with a moderately quite Ben. He mumbled an apology to Alaura for blaming her and eventually excused himself to talk to Malik. Within ten minutes, the two were best friends again, laughing and joking with one another.

But would it last?

**-0-0-0-**

The next day Alaura and Malik had their first day of Auradon Prep. Alaura became lost on the way to her first class, but luckily Jane—Cameron's mother—was her first hour teacher and helpfully led her to the right room before class actually began. Alaura apologized more than once, but Jane soothingly reassured it has happened to someone every year that she has been a teacher.

In the first half of her classes, Alaura found herself seated next to Malik, though she wasn't going to complain. She secretly had a crush on him for the past couple years. Alaura assumed the crush would die away since they'd be at separate schools for a year, but since he was in the same grade as her now, Alaura couldn't seem to think straight or talk to him without stammering.

Just a few minutes before lunch, Alaura was walking to the cafeteria when she was cornered by a couple older teenage males, most likely juniors, who decided to pester her. They made meaningless jabs at her parentage, since they were all 'pure' Auradonians and she was a 'half-breed', since her parents were Auradonian and Isle. Alaura attempted to push pass them, but then one of them grabbed her arm.

Big mistake.

As soon as the hand was on her, it was off her. Alaura turned slightly to see Malik suddenly standing in front of her protectively while the grabber was on the ground holding his jaw.

"I'm only going to say this once," Malik warned as his eyes shined bright_ bright_ green. "Stay away from _ALAURA_!"

Alaura unconsciously cowered behind him. She heard from her father, her mother, and her god-parents that Malik's grand-father had a beast-like temper, which passed down to his father. Apparently, it was passed down to Malik too.

"You're defending her?" One of the harassers questioned. "She's the grand-daughter of Gaston!"

"And I'm the grand-son of Maleficent," Malik reminded boldly as he straightened his stance to seem more threatening. "You mess with her; you deal with me. Got it?"

The bullies nodded erratically before they scurried off like the scared rats they were.

Malik turned to Alaura with a small smile. He gestured to the rose garden. "Follow me," he insisted as his smile grew. "We have almost an hour lunch before our next class. I want to show you something."

Alaura thought it over for half a second before she slowly nodded. As she was being led away, she silently wondered what could make Malik seem so happy.

**-0-0-0-**

About ten minutes later, Alaura was brought to a peculiarly large hole in the ten foot tall section of the rose garden. Malik climbed through the hole while Alaura hesitated. When he made to the other side, he peeked his head inside the hole and held his hand out to help her through. Alaura paused once again before she took the offered hand with a slight blush on her cheeks.

When she emerged on the other side, Alaura gasped at the scene.

Surrounded by the enormous hedges stood an equally large octagon gazebo, that looked as though it hasn't been used in over ten years. Vines grew around each pillar and there were noticeable cracks in the cement ground and the wooden roof. Alaura fell in love with it on sight.

"I found this yesterday during Family Day," Malik confessed as he moved to stand in the center of the building with Alaura slowly following. "I thought this could be our 'secret place', where we could hang out in our free time and hide when we want some privacy."

Alaura's blush deepened. "You mean, just you and me?" She clarified. "No one else?"

"You and me." Malik confirmed as he took a step closer to her. "I like—" He paused abruptly as he shook his head in denial. "No, I am completely, one-hundred percent, in love with you. I want us to be more than just friends."

Alaura could faint. She couldn't believe the one thing she has hoping for, for two years, was finally coming true. Although . . .

"I'm in love with you too," she confessed. "But what about Ben? He's my brother. I can't go behind his back and date his best friend."

"Alaura, Ben was the one that suggested that I ask you out," Malik revealed. "He thought you and I would make the perfect couple. I want to prove him right, and I'm hoping you will agree to go out with me Friday night."

Alaura whined. "You're making me wait even longer than I already have? That's not a good way to start our relationship."

Malik chuckled at her child-like behavior. "How about tomorrow night then?" He compromised. "I'll take you to dinner, the movies, and maybe I can convince you to let me kiss you after our first date."

Alaura smiled brightly at the plans. "That sounds perfect, except the last part. You are still making me wait too long. You need to kiss me at the right time."

Malik tilted his head curiously. "When _is_ the right time?"

Her smile grew as wide as possible as she announced, "Now."

His lips curled into a smirk as he confidently stepped forward once again, placed a soft hand on her cheek, and gently kissed her in the center of the amazing gazebo. Alaura's eyes flutter shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing happily as she melted into the kiss.

Their high school years were about to get a _lot_ more interesting.

**-0-0-0-**

The rest of the first school day went by fast. Alaura was basically on cloud nine, thinking the day couldn't get any better.

But it somehow did.

In the passing hour before her final class of the day, Harry bumped into Alaura in the hallway. Her god-father warned that he would have to stay after school a couple hours that day for Tourney tryouts—since new regulations came out about no Tourney practices before school officially begins—so someone would be picking her up out front. Harry never said who, so Alaura naturally assumed it would either be her mother or father.

Alaura was happily mistaken when she walked to the front of the campus with Malik and squealed in delight when she saw someone she hasn't seen in almost a year. She eagerly ran to that someone, who swooped her into a massive hug. "Gi-Gi!"

Gaston, a.k.a 'Gi-Gi', kissed his grand-daughter on the forehead before setting her down on the ground. Alaura smiled eagerly up at her grand-father. "What are you doing here?" She wondered in surprise as she pulled away. "Dad said you wouldn't be able to visit until after the ceremony in a few days."

"The ceremony was this morning," Gaston corrected calmly, though he himself was secretly ecstatic about how Alaura brightened up even more at the news. "They let me be the first to cross so I can surprise you. Did it work?"

"Absolutely!" Alaura cheered. She turned to look at Malik, who was standing awkwardly a few feet away from them. "This is my grand-father, Gaston," she explained.

"Gi-Gi, this is Malik," Alaura introduced. "He's Ben's best friend and—"

"Your boyfriend?" Gaston guessed, though his tone suggested that he was teasing them.

The soon-to-be couple blushed, causing the grand-father to chuckle at their reaction. "Not yet," Malik insisted as he tried to will his blush away. "We're going on our first date tomorrow."

"How long will you be in Auradon?" Alaura wondered. "Is it just for tonight or . . ."

"I'll be here for a few days," Gaston reassured, before winking at Malik. "You won't have to reschedule your date."

Malik's blush came back full force at the comment. The couple said their 'good-byes' before the family members walked off to catch up with one another.

**-0-0-0-**

Alaura didn't necessarily tell her parents that she was going on a date with Malik. When she came home with Gaston, she informed her parents that she made plans with a 'new' friend for after school tomorrow and essentially made sure she had permission to go. Her parents essentially agreed, but made her curfew eight, since it would be a school night.

The next morning, Alaura walked into the kitchen while everyone in the house was eating breakfast. She had taken extra time getting ready, so she only had enough time to grab something to eat on the road.

"Alaura," Audrey chided to get her daughter's attention. "Your curfew will be at nine instead of eight. That way you have an extra hour for your date with Malik tonight."

Alaura snapped her head up to see _everyone_ trying to hide a smirk. She groaned in annoyance. "Who told you? His mom or Gi-Gi?"

"I did," Ben answered as his smirk grew, "because Malik texted me after you said yes."

Alaura sighed. "I should have known that he would tell you."

"Best friend," her brother teased. "Since I played match-maker, I want to be first to know when you get engaged and I call dibs on being the first to hold your ki—"

"WOAH!" Alaura shouted as her face became a deep red in embarrassment. "You are thinking _way_ too far ahead. We've had one kiss and no date!"

Gil chuckled at his spot at the kitchen table. "That sounds a lot like how your mother and I became a couple." He slyly winked at his wife as he explained to the children, "On my first day in Auradon, I fell in love with your mother at first sight as she did with me. We ended up taking a walk in the garden where we confessed our sudden feelings for one another. We kissed before we had our first date, and then had you, Alaura, less than a year later."

"See?" Ben interrogated jokingly. "History's repeating itself! You'll be engaged by the time you graduate high school. I guarantee it."

**-0-0-0-**

History may have been repeating itself, but the two did not have a kid within the first year of dating one another.

It was a bit awkward for the couple at the beginning of their relationship. Their parents teased them nonstop for the first month or so. They made jokes about how they wouldn't have to meet their child's significant other's parents since they already knew each other. One of the married couples even suggested a double date where they could chaperone the younger couple.

Ben seemed to be the one to tease them the most. He would be hanging out with Malik, but ask if he wanted to call Alaura since Malik was acting like a love deprived puppy. Ben developed a habit of peering over Alaura's shoulder and asking if she was texting _his _best friend, even when it was their parents.

The only time and place Alaura and Malik had a break from the pestering was Auradon Prep. Just like the first day of school, the two would hide out in 'their' secret place during lunch to hide from everyone.

The term is used loosely because of an incident involving the second Family Day of the year. Alaura wanted to show her parents the hideout, so the dating couple led the married couple to 'their' entrance. The married couple shared a look of surprise, but wordlessly climbed through the hole in the hedges. Audrey started to get misty-eyed at the familiar scenery, so Gil explained that it was _their_ secret place when _they_ attended Auradon Prep. The last time they were there was almost fourteen years ago, where they married inside that very same gazebo.

The secret place became even more special to Alaura at that moment.

The school year eventually ended and the new year started just as quick as the last one ended. However, this new school year, Ben would be joining them, changing the number of safe places that the couple had to zero. Ben knew his limits though. When he felt as though he was pushing too far, he'd lay off the jokes for a few days before starting again, just enough time to reset.

Now, we are going to jump this story a few months ahead—

To Alaura's sixteenth birthday.

**-0-0-0-**

For the last fifteen years, the family of four developed a certain system when it came to April 12th. In the morning, Audrey and Gil would quietly exchange anniversary presents and then spend the rest of the day celebrating their daughter's birthday. The next day, they would go out to a fancy restaurant, just the two of them, while Harry and Uma watched their children.

This year, Alaura wanted to do something special for her wonderful parents.

After getting dressed for the day, Audrey and Gil walked to the kitchen for breakfast to see their daughter standing in the center, wearing her favorite light pink dress, with her hands behind her back. Before her parents could ask why she was acting so suspicious, Alaura revealed a medium sized box that only had a bow to decorate it. Curious, the couple cautiously took the present and slowly removed the lid together.

Audrey wordless gave the box to her husband and enveloped her daughter in a hug as she started to cry happy tears.

The gift was a picture frame that had the photograph Harry took of the four of them, back when Ben first came into the world fifteen years ago. It was the exact moment when Alaura kissed her newborn brother's forehead and her parents were smiling down at her in happiness.

Definitely one of the best presents her parents had received from her.

School that day for Alaura was absolutely wonderful, mainly because her amazing boyfriend went all out for her. In the morning before school officially started, Malik waited by her locker with a beautiful bouquet of roses and a small cupcake that had a single candle for her to blow out. After she made her wish, Malik informed Alaura about a special lunch date at their secret place where he would give the birthday girl her real gift from him. No little brother/birthday twin allowed.

Alaura eagerly and impatiently waited for lunch hour, where she was surprised by an extravagantly decorated secret place. Helium balloons in her favorite colors were tied to the pillars of the gazebo as streamers neatly covered the other bare spots. Inside the gazebo, Malik set up a beautiful and romantic picnic for the two of them.

After the couple ate their delicious lunch, Malik presented his gift to his beloved in the form of a small black box. Alaura cautiously opened the gift and breathed a sigh of relief when it was only a heart shaped cage locket that a small glowing object inside. The object turned out to be a piece of a wishing rock from the Enchanted Lake. Alaura would have to silently make a wish on the object and, as long as she wore the necklace, the wish would come true.

Alaura already knew her 'second' wish—

To always fall more in love with Malik with each passing day.

With how spectacular her birthday is, you know there has to be something to ruin it.

Or someone.

**-0-0-0-**

As the last bell of the day rang, Alaura, Ben, and Malik walked to the front entrance of the school. One of the siblings' parents would pick the three of them up so they could head to their home for Alaura's birthday party. Malik's parents would join them after dealing with a little issue.

Speaking of the 'little issue' . . .

When the trio arrived at the entrance, they immediately noticed an older woman, most likely in her late eighties, with another blonde/gray haired woman in her early sixties. They looked an old mother/daughter pair.

The older woman noticed Alaura and smiled distractedly. She and her daughter walked to the trio, who were silently waiting for their ride. The elder woman stepped a little too closely to Alaura, but the birthday girl decided to be polite and not move.

"Oh, Audria," the elderly woman cooed affectionately. "You still look as young as ever." She grabbed a strand of Alaura's dirty blonde hair, causing the young teen to flinch. "You've finally did away with those dreadful highlights. They never looked good on you. Too unnatural."

Alaura backed out of reach of the woman. "I'm sorry," she apologized with a shake of her head, "but I'm not Audria. I don't even know who she is."

The elder woman laughed. "Don't be so stubborn, Audria," the woman insisted. "I know I've done some terrible things to you in the past, but surely you have forgiven me by now. It's been sixteen years!"

Alaura shook her head again as she stepped back, behind both Malik and Ben. "I'm sorry," she apologized once again. "I have no idea what you're talking."

The other woman stepped forward. "Is there any way any of you could help us?" She questioned. "We are looking for my daughter, Audria. Do you know where we can find her?"

"For the last time," Malik warned as his eyes flashed to a light green, "we have no idea who you're talking about so leave us alone."

"But—"

"LEAH! AURORA!"

The five whipped their heads toward the direction that the feminine shout came from. Alaura breathed a sigh of relief when she discovered it was her mother, who had stepped out of the car.

Audrey glared at the older women as she slammed the driver door shut. "_What_ are _you_ doing here?" She interrogated harshly.

The oldest woman, Leah, laughed, despite the tense situation. "_You_ are our Audria," Leah decided. "I can't believe I mistook that girl for you."

Audrey sighed. "For the millionth time, it is 'Audrey'. Why are you here?"

"Don't be so rude, Audria," the other woman, Aurora, scolded. "She is your grand-mother and I am your mother. Show some respect!"

"You were never my mother," Audrey argued. "And I will _never_ show you any kind of respect, not after you attempted to kill my daughter on many occasions when she wasn't born yet."

Leah changed her attention back to Alaura, who cowered even more behind her brother. "Oh," Leah cooed once again, "you must be her daughter." She snarled her nose at Ben. "And you are . . .?"

"My son," Audrey snapped. "And he is _not_ named after that tyrant!" Audrey adverted her attention to the children. "Children get in the car. Malik, call your parents. Tell them there are intruders, _kidnappers_, at Auradon Prep."

Each of the teenagers nodded solemnly as they quickly climbed into the car with Alaura taking the passenger seat. They watched as the siblings' mother glared at the women.

"You are in violation of the rules." Audrey chided forcefully. "And I _will_ be pressing charges."

Audrey climbed into her vehicle and drove off as the campus guards surrounded the older women. A few minutes into the drive, the mother sighed to get rid of her frustration.

"That was your grand-mother and great-grand-mother," she explained to her children. "They never liked that I was in a relationship with your father. When they discovered I was pregnant with you, Alaura, they were not happy."

Audrey glanced at her daughter for a brief second to reveal, "They wanted me to abort you."

Alaura tensed at the announcement. Malik scooted forward in his seat so he could place a comforting hand on his beloved's shoulder.

Audrey continued with the story. "They came to the hospital the day you were born, but I refused to let them into my room. Your grand-fathers suspected that they were going to convince the doctors to do a last minute abortion, but they never got a chance to do so."

"A year after you were born, they tried to kidnap you," Audrey informed. "They had no idea that I was pregnant with Ben and were only concerned with you. There was a party to celebrate Malik's parents' marriage. Everyone in Auradon was invited. You were only a foot away from me and you screamed your lungs out when Leah grabbed your arm from behind. She and Aurora were escorted out of the party and a restraining order was placed on them. Since they violated the order, they will either be placed under house arrest or sent to prison. I am going to guess house arrest, since they are far too old to last long in prison."

Alaura remained silent for a few moments before wondering, "Do you ever regret not having the abortion, so you could be on their good side again?"

Audrey scoffed. "I was never on their good side. Growing up, I somehow always did something that angered them or they disapproved of." The mother smiled at her daughter. "If I were in that same situation, I would choose you and Ben every time. I love you."

Alaura turned her head toward her window, that way neither her mother nor brother could see the tears of relief that trickled down her cheeks.

**-0-0-0-**

Alaura's sixteenth birthday party was one to remember. She received many gifts from her family, friends, and family's friend. The funniest gift had to be from her brother, which was a little coupon book that he made that had phrases like _'60 Minutes with No Boyfriend Jokes'_; _'Do Not Disturb Date'_; _'One Week of No Eavesdropping on Phone Call'; _etc. Her favorite gift was still her boyfriend's, despite the brand-new car Grandpa Philip bought her.

Time passed with no significant events taking place. There were big celebrations for when the boys' had their sixteenth birthday, as with any of their friends.

Soon, it came time for Alaura and Malik's graduation. Ben's prediction about the couple of four years being engaged by that time did not come true.

However, the little brother was off only by a few short months.


	22. Epilogue: Part 3

**Here is the final epilogue of this story!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story from start to finish!**

**Thank you to everyone that took the time to review!**

**I will admit, there has been times when I was working on the story where I suddenly realize that GilxAudrey is such a strange couple and that this really is a weird story.**

**In the last chapter, I mentioned something about a side story. Well, I liked Grace's review so much that I decided to knock the requirement down to _five_ reviews _and_ you can review up to twice saying you'd like to have the story _if_ you review on this chapter and the last one. ****In the side story, you will find out more about Chad Charming's punishment. ****I already have the first chapter typed _AND_ I already have a name for it. I ****will add an author's note here when I publish "_Our Story_". **

**Thank you once again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After their graduation, the couple focused most of their time on their separate lives.

Alaura still lived with her parents and helped out as much as she could around the house. She still had her modeling career for Evie, but other times she would be babysitting little Eva. Alaura always found a way to keep herself occupied when she wasn't around her beloved.

As for Malik, the time he wasn't with his other half was spent learning with his father about how to be king. King Ben did not want to rush his son into ruling the kingdom like he had been. He wanted his son to take his time, and decide for himself when he was ready, whether it be one month to ten years.

One day, during the other children's winter vacation from school, the couple suddenly and adamantly insisted on wanting to host a dinner, where all of their friends and family were invited and they'd cook the meal. Although everyone found it slightly odd, they all agreed to attend.

On that day, Alaura and Malik were steadily working away in the kitchen of Alaura's home, while everyone else mingled in the enormous living room.

Well . . . almost everyone.

While everyone had seemed to have forgotten about the suspicious-ness, there was a certain married couple that knew something bigger was going on. Admittedly, they spied on the 'dating' couple while they were cooking the delicious feast. They noticed that the two were acting more lovey-dovey than usual. Upon further investigation, the wife noticed a certain kind of jewelry on their daughter's hand that was on the boyfriend's.

That's when they decided to confront them.

"So," Audrey began as she walked into the kitchen with her husband trailing behind her. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"We are fine, Mom," Alaura insisted with a small smile, though she was visibly sweating from moving in the hot, confining space. "Malik did want to use magic, but it wasn't necessary."

"I'd be careful if I were you," Gil cautiously warned. "You two don't want to ruin your engagement rings."

The couple froze at the statement, but then Alaura groaned in annoyance about the surprise being spoiled. "Did Ben tell you?" She wondered with a huff. "He promised he wouldn't!"

"We found out on our own," Audrey reassured with a small smile. However, she raised an accusing eyebrow at Malik. "Though, it's usually customary that you get the parents' blessing before you propose."

Malik blushed in embarrassment. "Well, we are an unusual couple," he tried to reason. "And I thought, since we've been together for over four years, you already approve of me."

"Luckily, we do," Gil joked. "Don't worry. I didn't ask for Philip's blessing before I proposed to my wife."

"But you made me wait far too long," Audrey retorted.

"Because I wanted to wait for the perfect time," the husband claimed. "And the perfect time was right after Alaura was born."

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully before asking, "How did you propose?"

"I took her out for a picnic by the Enchanted Lake," Malik began.

Alaura continued, "Then he asked me if I knew what his name meant. I said it meant 'king'. He said that was right before he pulled out the ring and said—"

" 'Will you be my queen?' " Malik quoted.

"And your parents don't know?" Gil interrogated.

Malik shook his head adamantly. "We wanted to keep it a surprise so we could announce it to everyone during this dinner. We only told Ben because we promised him all those years ago."

"How much longer are you thinking for dinner?" Audrey wondered. "Evangeline is getting a little restless."

Alaura chuckled lightly as she shook her head in amusement. "Tell Eva if she is able to wait a few minutes longer, I'll let her do something extra special."

**-0-0-0-**

About ten minutes later, supper was ready and everyone was seated at the large dinner table in the dining room. A couple minutes into the meal, Little Eva asked Alaura what 'extra special thing' she gets to do.

"_You_," Alaura began with a smile, "get to be the flower girl at Malik's and my wedding."

As if it had been rehearsed, everyone—except for those that knew—dropped their utensils on their platters, causing a large clatter. The children's jaws dropped while the parents had their eyes wide open. Alaura's immediate family continued to eat as they tried to hide their knowing smirks.

"Well . . ." Mal began slowly, since no one else was going to say anything. "That's a surprise. Congratulations on your engagement, of course, but why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"We wanted to keep it a surprise from everyone," Alaura insisted as she tried to defend her fiancé. "My parents found out on their own a few minutes ago."

Uma huffed. "I wouldn't doubt that. They are scary good at detecting an Act, especially since they've ended theirs."

All of the children tilted their heads in curiosity. It was the first time they heard the term.

"What's an 'Act'?" Harriet wondered.

"We'll tell all of you later," Harry promised his daughter and her friends. "For now, I want to here more about the wedding. When will you have it?"

"December 31st of next year," Malik answered almost immediately. "That way we have a little over a year to save up the money, plan it, and to take our time. Besides, Alaura has always wanted a snow wedding."

"We'll have to get started on your wedding dress soon." Evie informed Alaura. "Come by the house sometime next week and we will start designing it. We will have you a dress fit for a queen!"

**-0-0-0-**

Eleven months.

That's how long it took to complete Alaura's magnificent wedding dress. It took one full month to design a gown that the bride absolutely adored. Evie probably drew twenty designs before Alaura finally found the one that was perfect for her.

And on her wedding day, Alaura felt more like a princess than she ever did.

Her dress was more of a ballgown in a 'blushing bride' color with multiple layers of organza, lace, and tulle. The train must have been at least ten feet long as the whole dress was covered in a combination of ornate lace and tonal beading that mimicked the intricacy of snowflakes. The dress had the most beautiful lace-adorned sleeves to keep her arms from feeling chilly and was made from an illusion fabric that made the coverage elegant and added another dimension to her look.

Alaura had her hair up in a beautiful braid, just like her mother's on her wedding day, as a beautiful silver and white floral bridal circlet adorned the top of her head, pulling the entire ensemble together.

Alaura twirled in her dress to get a look at the open back in the mirror.

As of now it was only her mother, her god-mother, and her soon-to-be mother-in-law in her dressing room. Alaura didn't want her father, her brother, or grand-fathers to see her in her dress so they could be just as surprised as her fiancé.

"Baby girl, you look amazing," Audrey complimented with a smile.

"Malik's going to love the dress," Uma reassured. "He's going fall in love with you all over again."

Mal raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Didn't you tell Audrey that on her wedding day?"

"How would you remember?" Uma teased. "You were fretting about being pregnant and worrying about the press finding out."

Mal shrugged carelessly as she watched Alaura twirl in her dress. "You do look beautiful," Mal agreed. "I still can't believe you'll be my daughter-in-law soon. It seemed like just yesterday you were the flower-girl at your mother's wedding."

"And she looked just as beautiful," Audrey commented.

"I wish I could have seen it."

The four women whipped their heads to the door at the sound of an older woman's voice. That woman turned out to Aurora. Within the four years that Alaura had last seen her, the old queen's hair was completely gray and she had more definite wrinkles than before.

Audrey stood from her seat. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. "You are going against the restraining order again—"

"It's my grand-daughter's wedding," Aurora chided. "Do you really think I would miss it?"

"After everything you've done—"

"Mom!" Alaura shouted to catch her mother's attention. "Hold on a sec."

Alaura turned to gaze at her 'grand-mother'. "You can stay," she decided, "_if _you can answer a question correctly."

"Of course!" Aurora smiled as she straightened her stance like she was trying to show off something she didn't have. "I'll get it right! I know I will!"

Alaura tilted her head in mock curiosity. "What's my name?"

The eldest woman's smile faltered and slowly turned into a frown. Aurora was drawing a blank. She knew Audria said her daughter's name before. What was it . . .?

Aurora perked up as soon as the answer struck her. "I got it!" She exclaimed with a victorious smile. "Your name is Audrey!"

The three other mothers scoffed as the youngest daughter shook her head. "That is incorrect," she argued. "My mother's name is 'Audrey' as she told you for the umpteenth time four years ago. My name is 'Alaura'."

Alaura gestured to the door. "You may leave. If _anyone_ sees you at the reception, the biggest and strongest guards will escort you away. Do I make myself clear?" Aurora slowly nodded. "Good. _Then go!_"

Slowly nodding again, Aurora turned around and solemnly walked away with her tail between her legs.

**-0-0-0-**

The wedding began less than half an hour later with no more interruptions or complications. Little Evangeline was the perfect flower girl in her simple, yet beautiful royal blue dress that matched her natural royal blue hair.

As the bride came down the snowy aisle, Malik had his breath taken away by the most magnificent angel in the world. Even at that very second, he couldn't believe that he was going to marry this beautiful piece of heaven. Once Alaura made it to the end of the path, Malik paused the ceremony for just a moment so he could kiss his bride. After a few short seconds, he pulled away with a soft smile. "I love you so much," he announced as he felt himself get teary-eyed. "More than anything in the world."

Alaura warmly smiled back at him. "I love you too, my 'king'."

The couple kissed once again before they turned to face the minister that would be marrying the two.

In the middle of the minister's long drawn out speech, Gil subtly nudged his wife and leaned into her ear, muttering, "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" Audrey wondered just as quietly.

Gil moved in a little closer so no one else could hear him. "None of this would have happened if we didn't have our Acts."

Audrey glanced up at her husband with a genuine smile. "I will only say this once," she insisted as her smile grew. "I love Our Act."


	23. Side-Story!

**Hello fans of ****Our Act****!**

**The long-awaited side-story has finally been published!**

**Updates will be once a week until I feel confident enough that I can do two.**

**Eventually, the side-story will turn into a sequel.**

**I have quite a few ideas for it that involves their children, one including a field trip to the Isle of the Lost.**

**If you liked this story because it was Gil x Audrey, I have created another story involving that couple.**

**If you haven't read it already, it's called Ship-Wrecked on the Isle of the Lost.**

**I think that summarizes everything I needed to tell you.**

**I hope you enjoy _Our Story_.**


End file.
